Hidden Beneath
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: Piper Mclean. Annabeth Chase. Thalia Grace. The Hollywood Golden Girls. Who would have thought that they were at the bottom of the Goode High Food Chain, only a year ago? No-one expected them to become the hottest thing in the Music Industy, but somehow they did. Now, a year later, they come back to Goode. So what happens when the school nerds are now the Superstars?
1. Prolouge

Hidden Beneath

Piper Mclean. Annabeth Chase. Thalia Grace. The Hollywood Golden Girls. Who would have thought that they were at the bottom of the Goode High Food Chain? Or who would have thought that they what they loved about High School, was the reason they left?

Prologue

_Piper_

I pushed my thick glasses up, hiding behind a thick curtain of choppy, brown hair. My ex-best friend Reyna was waiting for me at the entrance with her groupies (Rachel and Khione). She laughed, her fake tan and a fake smile plastered on her face. I quickly wanted to get out of the room. But no such luck to miss clumsy.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss, Knockoffs?" Reyna sneered. I rolled my eyes mentally. If only they knew that everything I owned was designer. That my dad was Tristan Mclean, movie star extraordinaire.

"What do you want Reyna?" I asked, wanting to see my best friend. See, Jason and me have best friend since we were in diapers, literally.

"Oh, nothing, just hoping you'll come see the big announcement at dinner," She replied, with a horrible smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall. People calling me names and chucking bits of paper at me. I shrunk down and went to my locker, I sighed when I saw my black music book at the back of my locker. Grabbing my things I made my way to first period.

The day went on eventful; I hadn't seen Jason all day which was strange. Jason was the school pretty boy, even though he's the most modest person in the world. He's the only one I told about my music, even if he hadn't heard it. I made my way to the canteen, where I saw Annabeth and Thalia. They greeted me, Annabeth and me both had the same problem, we were in love with our best friends, Thalia was in love with her best friends brother. To top it of, I was in love with Thalia's brother, who's Jason. Yeah, our lives are messed up.

We walked up and saw Reyna on the stage with her _friends. _

"Now, you all know Piper Mclean. Now I found this in her locker," Reyna said. My eyes widened when I realised what it was. I was about to protest when I noticed that she already started saying the word.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do, _

I walked towards her, Annabeth and Thalia behind me, I grabbed my lyrics and ran out, hearing the laughter of the hall. Annabeth and Thalia were there for me. We've decided. We ran home and packed our bags. I hopped into a car and went on my way to meet my dad in Hollywood. No longer were we the nerds. We were stronger, more confident.

We were strong together.


	2. Welcome, The Halfbloods!

_DON'T OWN PJO, OR THE SONGS MENTIONED_

_Third Person's POV_

Chapter Two: Transformation

"Now girls, I'd like you to meet Fabio Mercer, my stylist," Tristan Mclean said.

"I don't think we really scream, **HOTTEST THING IN MUSIC**," Piper said. Her dad shrugged and Fabio came to inspect us.

"You," He said, pointing at Thalia. "Your style is unique, punk rocker chick and screams rebel! All I need to do is enhance it!" He squealed. He dragged her into a dressing room. She was dreading all of it. Fabio started with Thalia's dark unruly hair. He straightened it, and then spiked the edges up, giving the whole punk rocker vibe. He then let Thalia choose a top she liked. She picked a black leather jacket, with a pair of black converses and a black top, with _Death to Barbie_, written across it, and underneath it, it had a picture of Barbie with an arrow through her head. She picked a black shoulder bag to complete the look. Fabio squealed like a little girl and urged Thalia into the dressing room. She quickly changed and walked out of the room, waiting for the verdict.

Piper, Annabeth and Tristan were gobsmacked. Her jet-black hair was spiky and her bright blue eyes stood out from all the black. Her pale skin was glowing and her full lips were lightly coated with lip balm.

"You look amazing!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, like the next P!nk!" Annabeth said, grinning. Thalia grinned and then Fabio dragged Piper into the dressing room. _Let the torture begin_, she thought grimly.

"You have the whole Girl-next-door look. Ditch the glasses, and let the hair flow naturally," He said, taking Piper's glasses off, and pulling her ponytail out.

"That's better! Now you can show off your beautiful eyes!" Fabio squeaked. He brushed through Piper's hair, leaving it naturally curly. "Chose what you want sugar," He said pointing at the wardrobe. Piper nodded and looked through the wardrobe. She picked a flowing white top, with a lacy black print on the front, with light, wash-out skinny jeans and some ankle-length boots. She picked out some black sunglasses and some pearl earrings to complete the look. "Fabulous! You don't need my help at all! You so naturally beautiful!" Fabio said to Piper.

"Next is Annabeth!" Piper said as everyone was still staring at her amazed.

"Ugh!" Annabeth groaned as she walked grudgingly to the dressing room.

"Now, you hair is a bit frizzy, so I'm going to make it a bit fuller," He said. He washed her hair, and dried it with the blow-drier. He then curled her blond hair, until it looked like a princess. "Now, I love the whole geek-chic, but ditch the glasses and show those stormy grey eyes! And whatever you do, never let anyone make you feel like you aren't smart, because that look totally suite you!" He said. She nodded and chose a white, vintage, dress top that flowed down and a pair of denim shorts. She wore some gladiator sandals and picked a big white bag, and some white sunglasses.

"Perfect!" Fabio shrieked.

"Thank you Fabio, you've transformed them into the beautiful young ladies they are," Tristan said, paying for the makeover.

"Free of charge Tristan! These girls didn't need my help at all! They were already beautiful and just needed a little jump start," He replied. The team left, and hopped into the limo. Ready to show the world what they're made of.

_Jason's POV: _

I should have run after her. She ran so fast, and I knew that Percy and Nico felt the same, wanting to run after Thalia and Annabeth. But we were too late. Silena said that it was true that Piper loved me, but didn't want to ruin their friendship. She was my best friend, and now she's gone. I waited for her at her house, but the house keeper said she not there. She hates me for sure; after all I'm the only one who knows about her music.

"Jase babe, you okay?" Reyna said into my ear. I pushed her off, and saw Mr. Brunner take the register.

"Annabeth Chase?" No answer. Everyone turned to Percy, who looked down, he's been even more torn up about Annabeth as well.

"Thalia Grace?" No answer as well. I haven't seen my sister since the 'incident', and I really miss her, but not as much as I missed Piper. Mr. Brunner shook his head, sighing.

"Piper Mclean?" He asked. The silence filled the room.

"Where are these girls?" Mr. Brunner asked frustrated. Annabeth was his favourite student after all.

All of a sudden, Beckendorf rushed into the room. "Turn on Channel Five!" He screeched. "Mr. Beckendorf," Mr. Brunner started, but was put off when he repeated.

"Are you ready to see the hottest thing since Lady Gaga? Welcome the Half Bloods," The announcer said. I swear everyone's mouth fell to the ground. There, stood on stage were the same three girls who stormed out of the school a week ago. Except they weren't exactly them. Annabeth's hair was long and plush, her stormy grey eyes, intimidating and beautiful at the same time. I swore I saw drool coming out of Percy's mouth. Thalia, MY BIG SISTER, was totally looking like an inner wild child, who Nico couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. And finally, Piper. One word... BREATHTAKING. Her before choppy and uneven hair was now long a lush. They cascaded down her back, and her clothes seemed like a second skin on her, highlighting her every curve. Her kaleidoscope eyes, usually hidden behind thick glasses where shining brightly and her Cherokee high cheekbones were beautiful.

"One, Two, Three," Annabeth started. Thalia began singing.

**(A/N, Piper= Bold, Annabeth= Italics, and Thalia= underline, all together= Normal) **

Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<span>

Everyone was shocked. I never knew Thalia could sing.

_Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me? <em>

_(Hear me, can you hear me?)_  
>Percy's eyes were wide, as if Annabeth was singing this song to him. <em><br>_

**I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<strong>

Piper was amazing... Then they all started dancing. And gods were they awesome.

_[x2]_  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, hey!<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<p>

_Patience running thin  
>Running thin, come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>_Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal<br>Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<span>

**Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me  
>Gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>**_  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>Your attention deficit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>So I'll throw another fit<br>Never listen, You never listen._

I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...  
><strong><br>**Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<span>

(Can you hear me?)  
><br>I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream, and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.**  
><strong>  
><strong>I scream your name<br>But you never listen**  
><strong>No you never listen<br>But you never listen **

Oh, my gods. What happens when the school nerds become the hottest things in the music industry?


	3. One Year Later

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! **_

Chapter Two:

_One year later..._

Annabeth's POV:

"You can't make us go back to that hellhound!" Thalia screamed, her electric blue eyes filled with a murderous gaze. I'll tell you know, you do not want to tick off Thalia. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Dad, why?" Piper asked her dad.

"I think it will be a great way for you to live your senior year at high school," Tristan said. I rolled my eyes. We were currently at our studio, recording our new song, when Tristan broke the news to us.

"Mr. Mclean-"

"None of that Annabeth, I've known you for a year, its Tristan," Tristan said. I nodded and continued.

"Tristan, they bullied us. How do you expect us to go there? We were tormented our entire life!" I shrieked.

"Ahh! That's part of my brilliant plan! You'll be undercover! So you won't have the famous thing dragging you around. You'll be recording your songs at our home studio and that way, you'll still be working, yet you'll have a normal life!" He exclaimed. Okay...

"You totally ripped that off from Hannah Montana!" Thalia accused.

That set me off. I burst into giggles, as did Piper. And it did not help that Tristan turned bright red. Once we settled down, Tristan left the room so we could think about the idea. I sighed. Walking up, I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually bushy hair was now sleek and naturally curly. It reached my mid back, and was layered, and instead of the horrible yellow colour it was before, it was now more fresh and soft, and looks like a golden blond colour. My body had filled out in places, while grew smaller in others. I no longer needed my contacts or my glasses, and my startling grey eyes had a glimmer of intelligence. I wore only vintage clothes, ranging from beautiful velvet satin tops, to dark floral dresses. I wore today a white dress that reached my knees, and had a colourful, floral print on it. I wore a white boyfriend cardigan, with the sleeves rolled up, and some light brown ankle boots. I also had my signature vintage necklace and some silver bangles. I had changed a lot in the short time I was away from home, and now I was going back. Dreading the part about me explains and most of all, seeing Percy again. I shuddered at the thought of encountering him again. Since I've been gone, I took online courses, and was now ahead of my usual age group.

"I think we should do it," I exclaimed. I looked at my two best friends, who looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Think about it, we could show them what they missed out on! And, we left some people on bad terms, Leo," I said looking at Piper, who looked down sheepishly. "And Bianca," I said to Thalia, who looked down, ashamed as well. "And Luke," I whispered. Luke was like my big brother, and he totally wanted me and Percy together. He was also Percy's best friend. Ugh! Why was my life sooo complicated?

"Okay, we'll do it!" Piper agreed. "I'm in too," Thalia said. I nodded.

"Tristan, you can stop listening through the door!" Thalia said. We all smirked. Piper walked to the door, and unlocked it. Tristan fell on the floor, smiling sheepishly.

"Your answer?" He asked standing up.

"We'll do it," We replied all in sync. Gods, what have I gotten us into?

_**Sorry it's short, but next chapter will be a bit longer, (I hope...) Sorry if I took too long on the chapter, but the internet's been down! **_


	4. Transformed, Again

**A/N: Erm... Sorry? Please check out the poll on my account, it's something to do with the story. **

Chapter Three:

Piper's POV:

We were back at Fabio's for our disguises. Out of all the people who we left, I missed Leo the most. Okay maybe that's a lie, but I refuse to believe who I missed so much. We saw Fabio smiling sweetly at us. _Great, the torture begins. _I thought sarcastically. I was sitting in the dressing room chair because Annabeth and Thalia chickened out and went to Smoothie Makers.

"Okay darling, let's get you completely transformed. Again," Fabio said. I swear he's bipolar...

I nodded and he dragged me to the hair salon part of the salon. I was quickly fitted with different wigs, until we settled on a beach sun-kissed blond one. He then said that I could keep my eyes without contacts because I could change the colour at will, so I made it stop at a hazel colour. Sometimes I can't control what colour my eyes are, they reflect my mood. But I was as hell gonna try, for Annabeth at least.

They painted small freckles around my cheeks and dragged me to the walk in closet. They paired me up with black skinny jeans and an off-white one shoulder top. They handed me black 5 inch ankle boots, which I do not think is appropriate for high school, but they insisted, and topped it off with a cropped leather jacket. They handed me some black sunglasses and a big white bag. Totally away from my colourful purple and sky blue colours. Sighing I walked out, almost breaking my neck because of the heels. Annabeth and Thalia walked in and saw me, with my big white bag and blond hair with freckles and big black sunglasses.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"No it's Voldermort," I said sarcastically. Thalia nodded.

"Defiantly Piper! No-one can be so sarcastic like her!" She laughed. Annabeth chuckled and I huffed. Then Annabeth was dragged into the dressing room and emerged in thirty minutes.

"Oh," I started

"My," Thalia said.

"God," We both finished.

Annabeth stood in front of me with a layered, black wig, that reached her shoulders, a faint blush around her already rosy cheeks, and she wore a white NYC jumper, with grey skinny's and a baseball hat, with red sneakers and a simple necklace with owl earrings. Her grey eyes covered with sky blue contacts. She looked hot.

Then another minute later Thalia arrived with a dark chocolate wig, that reached her mid back, and wore a white Beatles top, with faded-blue wash out denim jeans, and a black hoddie with 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' on in big gold letters. Her shoes were some bright blue converses and she wore some gold, skull earring. Her usually electric blue eyes were hidden behind moss green contacts. Annabeth wolf whistled and we all burst out laughing.

"Here you go ladies!" Fabio squealed, handing us three suitcases. One was a grey with a small owl on it, the other sky blue with a yellow bolt, and one which was purple with a white dove on.

We all quickly thanked him and ran into the limo. Off we go to NYC!

-ISN'T THIS THE MOST AWESOME LINEBREAKER?-

Time was going way too fast for my liking. Dad already gave us our covers, Annabeth is Aria Chamberlain, Thalia is Tamara Gabe, and I'm Peyton McGowan. We all lived in Los Angeles, until our parents each had a business meeting, and we had to stay with Aria's (Annabeth's) Dad's home. I sighed. Javier took our luggage to Uncle Fredrick's house. They let us drive our own car to school, we picked our silver Volkswagen, so that we wouldn't stand out. Obviously not, when we arrived, everyone's turned towards us. Let's face the music.

Percy's POV:

It's been a whole year since I've seen Annabeth Chase, since then, she and her two best friends have become international superstars, made their own clothes line, and been appearing in three new movies, and hasn't had the time to give me one call. I think she changed her number, but I don't blame her for not leaving any ties left, from what I heard from her remaining friends, she hated school. I know, a nerd hating school. And ever since she left, my grades have been dropping and I've got only three months to bring them back up, or else I'll be kicked off the swim team.

"Hey, dude! Did you hear? There's gonna be some new chicks coming!" Conner said happily. I rolled my eyes. I had my chick, Rachel. But, I never got that flip in my stomach, or that spark when we kissed. Not like when I'm with Annabeth. _Dammit Percy, get her out of your head! She doesn't want to know you now, not when she's famous. _

"Have you seen the Halfbloods' new video? They are so cool!" A freshman said, walking past us. Her friend nodded, "Apparently they use to go to this school!"

My fists clenched. I hated how people only saw Annabeth as the cool, superstar, and not the smart awesome girl she is inside. _Stop thinking about her Percy! It'll only make you feel worse! _The voice inside my head said. Now I know I'm crazy when there's a voice talking to you inside your head. I saw Rachel, Khione, Reyna and their new friend Drew, talking in whispers, across the parking lot. I sighed. Sometimes I don't know what happened to the sweet, down to earth girl I fell in love with, once I started dating her, Rachel changed, a lot.

I heard a car approaching and turned my head towards a Volkswagen. But not any Volkswagen. The Volkswagen. It was the X6845 model, with proem spinners and automatic window shield wipers that activate when he temperature changes and it starts to rain. Then three girls came out of the car.

One obviously loved punk rock, as she wore a bright white Beatles t-shirt on, with a black hoddie, with writing in gold letters, and light-wash out ripped jeans. She had dark chocolate hair that reached her mid back in small waves. Her eyelashes where coated in mascara and highlighted her moss green eyes. Somehow her high posture reminded me of someone. I just couldn't think of whom.

The second was a girl, with sun-kissed blond hair, and hazel type eyes. But they seemed to change at different angles. She wore an off-white one-shoulder top, paired with black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She also had an aura of happiness and love.

Then the last girl, the driver, had layered black hair, rosy cheeks, with a white NYC jumper/cardigan and a pair of grey skinnies. She had on a baseball bat, and wore owl earrings with red sneakers. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. That's when I realised all the boys were staring at them, more importantly _her. _

_Stay away from her! Whoa, hold up Percy, you don't even know her name!_

I sighed to myself. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Itchy Wig

**Erm... For you guys that didn't know, this is an Alternative Universe story. Anyway, who likes ThaliaxApollo stories? I LOVE them! Sorry if it's confusing, but Annabeth is Aria, Piper is Peyton and Thalia is Tamara. **

**Anyway, I have multiple casts for Annabeth (Cause she's suppose to be blond), Thalia and Piper. On each chapter I will probably show one cast idea and could you please review and say which one you like? **

**Cast 1: **

**Pictures on Profile**

**Piper Mclean- Lucy Hale**

**Thalia Grace- Ellen Page**

**Annabeth Chase- Ashley Benson**

What do you guys think?

Chapter Three

Arianna (Annabeth's) POV:

Okay, this is awkward. The wig I wore was itchy, but I didn't show it, the jeans I wore were a little too tight for my liking, but I adored this jumper, so... yeah, mixed feeling. Piper... or Peyton, Thalia- I mean Tamara and me where on our way to the office. I could feel the stares of the entire student body, and I just wanted to get through senior year.

"Erm... I'm Ann- Arianna, but my friends call me Aria, we're new?" I said to the office clerk. I hoped she didn't notice my slip up. She looked up, and I sighed in relief when I realised it was Miss. Hestia. (A/N I know, crap right?) We were lucky it wasn't the other clerk; otherwise we would be in deep trouble.

"Ahh, the transfers from Los Angeles. I have your timetables right here," She said, smiling. She handed us our timetables. "You've missed form room, but you can go straight to your first lesson,"

_Arianna Chamberlin_

_Form: Miss. Artemis, Room 7, Building 7_

_First Period: Mr. Brunner, Greek Mythology, Room 13, Building 7_

_Second Period: Mr. Vander, Biology, Room 5 Building 1_

_Third Period: Coach Hedge, Swimming, Inside Swimming Pool_

_LUNCH_

_Fourth Period: Miss. Scott, English, Room 9, Building 4_

_Fifth Period: Mr. Apollo, Music/Choir/Rock Band/, Music Practice Room_

"What do you have Tamara?" I asked, pulling Thalia's timetable towards me.

_Tamara Gabe_

_Form: Miss. Artemis, Room 7, Building 7_

_First Period: Mr. Brunner, Greek Mythology, Room 13, Building 7_

_Second Period: Coach Hedge, Fencing, Gym_

_Third Period: Mr. Vander, Biology, Room 5, Building 1_

_LUNCH_

_Fourth Period: Miss. Scott, English, Room 9, Building 4_

_Fifth Period: Mr. Apollo, Music/Choir/Rock Band, Music Practice Room_

"So, we've got first, fourth and fifth period together," Thalia said.

"Let's see you're Pi- Peyton," I asked Piper, almost slipping up. She handed me her timetable.

_Peyton McGowan_

_Form: Miss. Artemis, Room 7, Building 7_

_First Period: Mr. Brunner, Greek Mythology, Room 13, Building 7_

_Second Period: Mr. Smith, Science, Room 4, Building 1_

_Third Period: Coach Hedge, Swimming, Inside Swimming Pool_

_LUNCH _

_Fourth Period: Miss. Hera, English Literature, Room 2, Building 4_

_Fifth Period: Mr. Apollo, Music/Choir/Rock Band, Music Practice Room_

"We've got first, fourth and fifth together. And me and Aria have third together," Piper said. Nodding, we all went to Mr. Brunner's class. Slowly we turned towards the door, breathing heavily. Gradually, I opened the door, my hands sweating.

Practically everyone was already there. _Shit! We missed the first bell,_ I thought. We were so scared someone would recognise us, that we didn't notice the freaking bell!

"Ahh, you must be Peyton, Tamara and Arianna," Mr. Brunner said.

"Aria, my friends call me Aria," I corrected.

"I see. Please, the lasts seats I have are next to Leo, Nyssa and Luke," Mr. Brunner said. I sat at the seat next to Luke, Piper next to Leo and Thalia next to Nyssa. I constantly kept my head down, purposely away from Luke, if anyone can guess who I am, it's Luke. This was going to be a long lesson.

Third Person's POV:

"So, Nyssa, tell me about yourself," Thalia said. Nyssa was a sturdy-looking girl, with a black bandana holding her dark chocolate hair back.

"Well, Tamara, I'm seventeen, like you, and I am probably the only girl in shop class," She replied. Thalia smiled.

"You go Nyssa! Show the boys that us girls are awesome and deserve respect!" Thalia replied. Nyssa smiled but it seemed a little forced.

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked, just as the bell rang. Nyssa nodded, keeping her head down.

"Hey Garbage Girl!" An Asian girl said. She was with Rachel, Reyna and Khione. Thalia frowned.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with that, come hang with us," Khione said. Thalia scoffed. This was the girl who made her life a living hell. And now she wants to be friends. Even if she doesn't know it's Thalia, she wasn't going to make it easy.

"Sure I would love to," Thalia said.

The group grinned, while Nyssa slinked down, ready to run. Here she thought she was getting a new friend, and then the hell group take her away.

"Just one teeny tiny problem," She said. Nyssa's head snapped up.

"I... Don't... Like...You," Thalia said, as if speaking to a five year old. She could hear the 'oohs' of the school corridor. Turning around, she linked her arms through Nyssa's.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Thalia said, dragging Nyssa into the bathroom.

"Okay, when I first got here, I had a boyfriend, Will Solace," Nyssa said.

"Okay, carry on," Thalia urged.

"Well, those girls made my life hell, saying that I couldn't have a boyfriend that hot, while I looked like this," Nyssa continued.

"Why does that matter?"

"The next day, when I was going round Will's, I saw him... he was cheating on me with that whore," Nyssa whimpered.

"Was it that Asian girl?" Thalia asked.

Nyssa nodded. "Drew, Drew Summers," (A/N Didn't know Drew's surname, so made one up,)

"Ignore them! You've got me now, and it's Will's loss," Thalia said. She handed Nyssa a tissue, and Nyssa nodded.

"Come on, what do you have next lesson?" Nyssa asked.

"Erm... Fencing," Thalia replied.

"Okay, I've got Biology, but I'll see you at lunch," Nyssa said.

"Cool, my friend Aria's got Biology, come on let's go find her," Thalia said, pulling Nyssa away. They both went to go find Annabeth, (Aria).

"Hey, Aria, Peyton, this is Nyssa, Nyssa this Aria and Peyton," Thalia said introducing them. They shook hands, and Thalia explained Nyssa's situation.

"They're just bitches. You've got me, Tamara and Peyton now," Annabeth said. Peyton nodded. Nyssa smiled a watery smile.

"Thanks guys, I've just met you, but you're the nicest people I've ever met,"

"Aww, thanks," Peyton said, pulling Nyssa into a sisterly hug.

"Come on, we've got Biology," Annabeth said.

Annabeth and Nyssa walked into Biology, waiting for the end of school to come.

"So where you from?" Nico asked the new girl. She was getting her things from her locker, which just coinsidently happened to be next to his.

"Around," she responded

"What's you favourite colour?"

"It's none-of-your-business," Thalia replied coolly.

"Okay?" Nico asked confused as he watched the retreating figure of the strange new girl.

"Finally! It's Music!" Peyton said. Nyssa chuckled.

"I see you guys like Music?" She asked.

They all nodded and walked into the meeting room. It was a large place, with chairs in a circle. Slowly, the place piled in. Students came in, chattering excitedly.

"Hello class! Now, signup sheets are here, If you want guitar lessons, Mr. Bromfield will teach, you can do the Rock Band with Miss. Velt, and of course the Choir which I will teach," Mr. Apollo said. All the girls swooned, that was all the girls except Piper, Arianna, Tamara and Nyssa. Mr. Apollo placed the signup sheets down, and instantly it was filled.

"Nyssa, do you wanna do Rock with me?" Thalia asked. Nyssa shook her head. "Na, I do guitars with Mr. Bromfield," She replied.

"I'm doing that! You can show me what to do!" Piper said, pulling Nyssa along with her.

"Right Annie, you gonna do Choir?" Thalia whispered. Annabeth shook her head furiously.

"Come on, we're superstars, for gods sake! Let's show them what we're made of," Annabeth deliberated.

"Okay, I'll do it,"

"Good, now go!" Thalia said, pushing her friend to the choir room.

Annabeth gulped. The place was full of girls who only came because of Mr. Apollo. In the corner, she could see... Rachel.

_Ugh, can my day get any worse,_ She thought. Apparently it can, because in walked Percy Jackson.

Percy changed in the year she was gone. His unruly, jet-black hair hung slightly over his eyes. His eyes shone with happiness, and where it's usual sea-green. His muscles were more toned and he was more muscular. He wore a black t-shirt with a plain sea-green hoddie on. Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned back towards the teacher.

"Okay, first in line, Alphabetical, Emily Abbot," A short-stocky girl came. She sung terribly. After five more singers, Annabeth's name was called.

"Arianna Chamberlain?" Annabeth breathed in and stood up.

"Ahh, the new student, choose an instrument and start singing," Mr. Apollo said. Nodding, Annabeth walked towards the red piano. She played a few notes, getting the feel of the piano. She played the intro and began to sing.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
>Just by my attitude<br>I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
>And change your point of view<em>

Everyone stopped, hearing an angelic voice.  
><em><br>I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so openhearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I  
>I'm just getting started,<em>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

Wow, Percy thought. She sounds just like Annabeth. _  
><em>

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
>Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception<br>I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so openhearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
>I'm just getting started<br>__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br>And I know everything will be fine  
>With me, myself and time.<em>

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken<br>Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
>Turn the lead in my hand into something golden<br>Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
>Myself and time.<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)

Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br>And I know everything will be fine  
>With me, myself and time.<p>

I'll find myself in time;  
>I know I'll find myself in time<p>

Annabeth finished, playing the final notes. The class burst into a spontaneous round of applause. Annabeth laughed, and thanked everyone.

"Amazing!"

"That was so cool!"

"I love you're voice!"

People's comments made Annabeth smile even wider.

"Incredible! Is that an original?" Mr. Apollo asked.

"Well, it's mine but-"Mr. Apollo cut her off.

"It was amazing! Welcome to the choir," He said, everyone clapped again, screaming like fans. A sound Annabeth was use to. She shook Mr. Apollo's hand. What she didn't notice, was Percy's wide eyes, and clapping figure, or the red-headed Rachel, fuming in the corner.

**The song is Me, Myself and Time by Demi Lovato. **

Oh

Look

It's

A

Button

Why

Don't

You

Click

It

And

See

What

It

Does?


	6. Music Lesson

I think Selena Gomez would be a good actress to play Nyssa, or Jade Ramsey, what do you think?

Selena Gomez as Nyssa-.

Jade Ramsey as Nyssa-.com/picts/actor/78620/jade_

Britt Robertson as Annabeth Chase- .

Emma Roberts as Piper Mclean .com/albums/ff395/Shama_GG/PJO/tumblr_lltuiydaq81qccjhho1_

Kaya Scodelario ./tumblr_llt3zdKfsF1qccjhho1_

Emily Browning as Katie Gardner-

Piper's POV:

Chapter Five:

"Alright guys, let's get started," Mr. Bromfield said, as he handed everyone acoustic guitars. We were in a big music room, with beige walls surrounding us in a circular motion. The class all sat down in seats that were set out in a circle. There were music sheets and stands lying around the room, as well as guitar cases, and spare guitars for those who don't own them.

"Nyssa, is that Will," I whispered to her, looking at the blond boy who had Drew clinging to his arm. Nyssa breathed in a breath, and nodded slowly. I examined him, he had fair, ruffled blond hair, that was swept messily to the side and beautiful moss green eyes. But they were dead. I've noticed that about the boys. Nico, Percy, Jason, and now Will's eyes all looked dead. I frowned to myself.

"Ahh, you must be our new prodigy, why don't you play something?" He asked. I looked at him, and nodded slowly, placing the guitar in my right hand. Placing the clamp on the strings, I strummed the bridge of one of our new song. The chords all fell into place, and I just lost myself playing. The A chord harmonised with the C, while the strumming pattern was even more difficult. It was a simple four-to-four beat, except it was multiplied in time and strums. I finished the last strum, when some late-comers came in. I took in a sharp intake of breath. He looked exactly the same, with the subtle hints of maturity.

His blond hair seemed fairer than before, like he's been in the sun too long. His muscles were more defined, and he obviously carried on with football. He wore his favourite blue school jersey, and had a white muscle top underneath. He wore denim wash out jeans, and electric blue converses that matched his eyes. His eyes. They were the same electric blue that always enchanted me. Yet, they lost some of the spark that used to be there. Clinging to his arms was Reyna Cain, my worst nightmare. Her dark hair was pulled back, and she glared at all the girls who even looked at Jason. My brows furrowed as I looked at Nyssa, she rolled her eyes, and turned towards Mr. Bromfield.

"Mr Grace, Miss Cain, please take your seats," He said, grumbling about not being able to punish the headmaster's son. Oh, erm... yeah, Thalia and Jason's dad is the headmaster, did I forget to mention that?

Anyway, back to reality... "Sorry, Mr. Bromfield, it won't happen again," He said, sitting in his seat. This happened to be the next one, right beside me. Reyna looked-no glared at me.

"Move, biatch," She sneered in my ear, as Mr. Bromfield was fussing over someone else's guitar. I raised an eyebrow, and leaned back, folding my arms across my chest. Mr. Bromfield left the room, fussing over to find the lead for the jack-to-jack.

"Why should I?" I responded.

"Because I can make your life very miserable," She said, smirking evilly. I could just imagine her in a white dress/suit, holding a cat, and laughing evilly.

"You wanna bet?" I asked, using my signature smirk.

"No one talks to me like that," She said, pointing a crooked finger at me. By now, everyone was watching our conversation. I raised an eyebrow, and stared right into those cold, pitch black eyes.

"Obviously someone should," I replied, I could see, nearly everyone mouth were open, except for Nyssa, who was smirking, and Jason, who had a weird look on his face, but I could see the ends of his mouth trying not to lift up.

"Why don't you shut up, this is my school, so next time, go back where you came from, whore," She said, smiling like that was a good comeback. She hit the line, no-one and I mean no-one should compare me to her.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Whore. Have you seen yourself? All you do is make other people feel small, just because you wanna feel big. You know what that is, that's a sell-out. You're a sell-out, and don't even think you're not. And I... I feel sorry for you. Sorry that you either got neglected, or that you don't care enough to know, that if you carry on like this, you're the only one that's gonna get hurt," I said. I stared at her dumfounded look, and turned towards Nyssa. She smiled and mouthed the words 'Thank You'. Reyna stomped her foot on the ground, (I mean, come on... I thought that only happens in books and movies. Talk about cliché) and walked towards the empty seat across the circle. Mr. Bromfield came through the door then, and started the lesson. I could feel eyes penetrating my back, but I wouldn't give in, not like last time. This time, I can live without him.

"So, that class was interesting?" Nyssa asked as we pulled up to go home, I just shook my head and laughed, only Nyssa would say something like that.

-DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST AN AWESOME PAGE BREAKER-

Thalia's POV:

Don't you just hate it, when life throws unexpected hits at you? I mean sometimes it's good, like when you become famous international stars, but sometimes it changes for the bad. Why didn't I go with Annabeth when I had the chance? Anyway, I was sitting down in Rock Band, when I met some interesting people.

"Hi, my names Katie," She said. Her light brown hair was braided in a waterfall braid, and had a white flower clipped into it. The ends of the strands of her hair were curled until they looked like ringlets. I smiled and shook her hand. My brown wig was itchy, and I was dying to get it off.

"I'm Tamara Gabe," Katie smiled.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I play drums," She said sheepishly. I smiled.

"I play electric guitar," I said. "My friend plays acoustic, and my other friend plays piano."

"I always wanted to learn how to play piano," She said wistfully.

"Maybe I could get her to give you some lessons," I said. She smiled gratefully. Then recognition fell upon her face. I panicked a bit, what if she found out? What if she knew I was Thalia Grace?

"I know you, you're the girl who stood up for Nyssa against Drew and her group," She said making question marks around group. I mentally sighed in relief, so she didn't know who I really was, thank Zeus for that.

"Well, considering you lot are talking, why don't you play us a song," The teacher said, Katie looked down, but I grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the stands. I smiled at everyone, and I could hear the wolf whistles emanating from the boys. I grabbed an electric blue guitar and plugged it into the amp. I started on one of the new songs, which hadn't been released yet.

"Just play along, and join in when you feel like," I said to Katie, as she held the drum sticks like they were going to disappear.

_I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock<em>

_It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<em>

_I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie  
>He was the only one for me<em>

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_Katie joined in now, gaining more confidence. Everyone was cheering, clapping their hands._

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore, you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry, that'll never change<em>

_And about forgiveness  
>We're both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
>Now look this way<em>

_Well there's a million other girls  
>[ From : . ]<br>Who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible<br>To get to who_

_They want and what they like  
>It's easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good _

"Whoa! That was amazing! You so talented. I never knew you could play the drums Katie," Peoples voices rang in my ear. I turned to Katie and smiled. She smiled back, happy that she gained confidence.

"Well, back to your places people," The teacher grumbled. I rolled my eyes, and placed the guitar down.

"Okay, the band project will count for 60% of your grade, and before you say it, I already picked your partners. You will be working in groups of four," She said. The class erupted with protests.

"Okay, Group one is, Khione, Dianna, Louis and Jake," The teacher said. Khione pouted, but stood up, and walked towards Louis and Jake, Dianna looked scared, and walked towards them. Before leaving, Khione placed a big kiss on Nico's lips. I was surged with anger. I was so angry, that I wanted to smack her across the face.

"Second group will be Katie, Travis, Nico and Tamara," Oh shizz, I'm dead.

- STILL AN AWESOME PAGE BREAKER-

"Home finally!" Piper said, as she flipped onto the couch. We were still in our disuises as we invited Nyssa along.

"So, Nyssa, can we give you a makeover?" Annabeth asked. Nyssa's eyes grew big, and she looked like she was ready to bolt.

"I'll take that as a yes," Piper said, dragging Nyssa to a swirly chair. I grinned and ran upstairs to get the make-up kit. I looked in the mirror and noticed that some of my black hair was showing. I pulled my wig loose, as well as my hair that was in a high bun out, and the ridiculous contacts free.

I heard a gasp behind me. I turned my head, my chocolate wig falling to the ground. Nyssa stood in the doorway, her mouth dropping to the floor. My breath hitched as I saw why she was looking at me like that. I was supposed to be Tamara Gabe, but now I was Thalia Grace. Oh shit, this is gonna take a lot of explaining.


	7. Nyssa Valentine

A/N: I promised myself that I wasn't going to be one of the authors that keep posting Authors Notes, SO I'M NOT GONNA!

Alright, I have a perfectly good explanation, the MONKEY ATE MY PIE! Kidding, The site just wouldn't let me log in, I've been trying for weeks and weeks, but it finally has!

Who do you think should play Nyssa?

Check out my profile to see the collage I made on Polyvore, it's got all the dream casts I want.

Here's an extra long chapter for you!

"I think being in love with your best friend is fearless,"

- Taylor Swift

Chapter Six:

Nyssa could hardly breath. All she wanted was best friends; ones that would be by her side, and not lie to her. I guess Nyssa was destined to have a crap life, and have it filled with remorse and agony. Her mother was an alcoholic and an abuser; the scars on Nyssa's arms prove that. That's why she was so scared when they wanted to give her a makeover, scared that they would see her scars, that she was a freak, that she was someone that wasn't worth knowing.

She stared at the girl in front of her, shock filling into her eyes. She had just seen her new friend Tamara Gabe, pulling off her chocolate brown hair, and revealing a long sea of jet-black hair, falling down to her shoulders. She took of her contacts and showed her electric blue eyes that always seemed to have lightning crackling in them. Her porcelain-like skin stood out form all the black, and she wore heavy eyeliner, that just defined her electric blue eyes.

Standing in front of Nyssa, was no other than Thalia Grace, international superstar, singer-songwriter and lead guitarist of The Halfbloods.

Thalia Grace whipped her head around, hearing a small gasp emanating from the door. Crap! She thought! Her new best friend was standing there with shock-filled eyes. Emotions passed through her eyes, remorse, guilt, shock, and betrayal. Before Thalia new it, Nyssa flew down the stairs, and running towards the door.

"Nyssa! Stop!" Thalia called out. Hearing the commotion, Annabeth and Piper came out, seeing Nyssa bolt to the door, and Thalia coming down the stars, but not as Tamara, but as Thalia, as in _the _Thalia Grace. They quickly blocked Nyssa from going through the door,

"Wait, Nyssa we can explain," Piper said, pulling her blonde wig off her. She hated blonde hair because it only suited Annabeth.

"Alright, explain," She said, sitting down, crossing her leg over her other one. ]

So they explained everything, how they were actually students there, and that they were best friends with Percy Jackson, Nico Di 'Angelo and Jason Grace. Everything was fine, until Rachel, Khione and Reyna came along. Nyssa, sighed, understanding more now.

"We had to keep the secret, but now you know," Annabeth said, picking up a book, and placing it back on the shelf.

"We are your friends," Piper said, looking at Nyssa encouragingly.

"Yeah, and we won't leave you," Thalia added. They all looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You just want to finish Senior Year, with no drama, and maybe catch up with your old friends that you miss?" Nyssa asked. They all nodded, and Nyssa sighed.

"Phew, I thought you were planning on bombing the school then," She said, chuckling. All of them giggled, until they ended up laughing, and were then found ten minutes later on the floor.

"OH MY GODS! YOU TRICKED US!" Piper exclaimed. Nyssa's eyes widened, when she realised they found out her scheme.

"Grab her," Thalia said to Annabeth.

"Guys- no really, ow, Annabeth, be careful- guys I really don't need a makeover," Nyssa said trying to convince them. They all smirked and pushed Nyssa into the bathroom with a bunch of clothes.

She sighed, and thought that she might actually obey, and put the clothes on. When she walked out, eyeliner, mascara, blusher and eye shadow attacked her.

"What do you think?" Piper asked, pulling Nyssa towards a full body length mirror. Nyssa could hardly stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. Standing in front of her was no other than Nyssa Valentine, except she was different. Instead of her baggy top, she wore a dark russet dress top, with grey denim shorts. She then wore a sleeveless white waistcoat, and her bandana had been incorporated into her hair, which was now in a sleek high pony. Her feet were adorned with bright red high-tops, which made her look like she was walking on fire.

She liked the feeling.

"I don't like it, I love it!" She exclaimed, hugging Piper. Annabeth soon joined in, followed by Thalia. When they all pulled away, one thing was ringing through Nyssa's mind, _Can't wait to show Will what he's missing out on. _

(A/N I was thinking about stopping there but I'm too nice!)

Third Person's POV:

When the new model Volkswagen came rolling in through the schools parking lot, no-one was surprised that the three new girls came out, what did surprise them was that they brought along a new friend. They all walked- no strutted down towards Katie, who greeted all of them, and hugged the new friend. Will could see the stares that were pointed on the new, new girl, but it was then when he catched her eye, did he know who she was.

It was the same fiery eyes that told Will who that girl was. The same warm chocolate eyes, that he always seemed to get lost in. It was no other than Nyssa, his Nyssa. But she wasn't his anymore, no longer did she speak to him, or even listen to his side of the story, no, she ran, and couldn't even talk to her. He remembered the day that he first met Nyssa, it was the most bizarre yet life-changing thing that happened to him.

_{Flashback}_

_Will was throwing basketball after basketball through the hoops of the gym, he loved the sport, but his dad being Apollo, legendary sunshine guy, singer-songwriter, and doctor, he didn't have time for the sport anymore like he use to. Will was so engrossed in the game, that he didn't even her the gym door open. _

"_You know, if you move to your right a bit, you'd get a perfect shot," A melodic voice said, ringing through the gym. Will whipped his head around to the source of the voice. His hair was mattered and he was covered in sweat, not a very attractive look, especially since the source of the voice was the new girl, Nyssa Valentine. _

"_Like you could do any better," Will said, his cocky charm coming back to him. Nyssa just raised an eyebrow, and took the ball from him. Without looking, she shot the basketball through the air, and made a perfect shot._

_Will was surprised to say the least, his mouth was open, and he was happy with this girl. Not in the oh-my-gods-you're-so-freaking-hot way, more like in, you actually know who I am kind of way. _

"_My name's Nyssa," The new girl said after a while. Will mentally rolled his eyes, New York may be a big city, but when new people come, it travels around the school a lot, especially if they're any attractive as Nyssa. _

"_Mine's Will," He replied back. "So, what are you doing here?"_

_Nyssa looked sheepishly at the floor, "I was looking for shop," And that was the start of a beautiful friendship, which then blossomed into an amazing relationship. Too bad it ended almost as soon as it started. _

_{Flashback Over}_

Will sighed, as he felt Drew's arm cling to his, she was smiling sweetly at him. Drew was anything but sweet. Now Nyssa, Nyssa was a different story.

"Come on babe, it's time for your performance," She whispered in my ear, smirking. Drew always thought that Will's performances were directed towards her, too bad they weren't.

Across the parking lot, Nyssa, Annabeth (disguised as Aria), Thalia (Tamara), Piper (Peyton) and Katie were all walking towards the hall. Everyone was buzzing because it was Friday, the day that you-know-who performs. And no, Voldemorts dead, so it's not him.

"Why's everyone excited?" Annabeth asked, she wanted to know; she hated not knowing things.

"You'll see," Katie replied, ominously. They took seats, and everyone was chatting bravely. There was a certain buzz in the air, and Thalia couldn't take it anymore.

"What the bloody Hades is going on?" She asked. Nyssa sighed, and decided it wasn't worth it to keep it from them; anyway they needed to be prepared.

"Every Friday, Headmaster Zeus calls anyone who would like to perform up on stage, and every Friday the Demigods do," Nyssa replied quickly.

"Who're the Demigods?" Piper asked. Her question was answered when Jason, Percy, Nico and Will walked up onto the stage.

"Hey guys how're you doing?" Percy said. Almost every girl was swooning over him, and Rachel wore a satisfactory smile, obviously showing everyone he was her's.

A wild response replied to him, and Percy just smiled warmly at them, Annabeth could feel her heart speed up, _He's still the same Seaweed Brain, always too loyal for his own good,_

"Were going to sing a song for you," Jason said, pulling on his acoustic guitar.

"Hope you like it," Nico said, gloomily, tapping to the rhythm on his drum. "Five, Six, Seven, Eight,"

(Jason underline, Nico bold, Percy Italics, Will Bold and underline, all together, nothing,)

Everywhere I go  
>Everything I do<br>Reminds me of you

Jason could sing, he could actually sing, the though excited Piper somehow.

**Just a picture on the wall  
>I'm surrounded by it all<br>Gotta walk before I fall, yeah**

"Nico…" Thalia whispered, it was drowned out by the sound of the pupils cheering. "

**Fall out, out on the street  
>Streetlight, light up for me<br>So far from where I used to be**

Nyssa remembered when they use to sneak out and meet at the old streetlight down the park. She sighed at the memory, the grief still fresh in her heart.

When she was mine  
>Everything was easy<br>Everything was simple  
>Never felt so good<br>When she was mine  
>I wanted to remember<br>Never missed a second  
>Now I wish I could forget<p>

_Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
>When she was mine, mine, yeah<em> 

_Now I'm breaking at the seams  
><em>_Dropping__ to my knees  
>Nothing left of me, no<em>

Annabeth couldn't breath, she didn't know why, but she felt like Percy was singing this song about her, not the now Annabeth, but the past one.

Like stone turned into dust  
>My heart wasn't enough<br>So far from where I used to be

When she was mine  
>Everything was easy<br>Everything was simple  
>Never felt so good<br>When she was mine  
>I wanted to remember<br>Never missed a second  
>Now I wish I could forget<p>

_Wonder if she's out there  
>Wonder where she goes, she goes<br>Wonder what she's doing  
>Will I ever know, yeah<em> 

**Everything was easy  
>Everything was simple<br>Never felt so good  
>When she was mine<strong>  
><span><strong>I wanted to remember<br>Never missed a second  
>Now I wish I could forget<strong>

Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
>When she was mine, mine, yeah<br>_  
>I'm down on my knees<br>Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her, yeah  
>I tried to forget<br>But I need her, but I need her, but I need her  
><em>  
>I'm down on my knees<br>Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her  
>I tried to forget<br>But I need her, but I need her, but I need her.  
><em><br>When she was mine._

Percy finished off on the last line, and the crowd went wild. Annabeth sighed, and from the conor of her eyes, she could see Rachel, Khione, Drew and Reyna kissing their boyfriends cheek, none of them could take it anymore, they walked out of the hall, with Katie following closly behind.

I think that was the longest chapter I ever did! Six pages on word! Well, hope you like it, and I'll try and update sooner. But the holidays started for me, so expect more updates… hopefully.

Peace out my fellow cheeses!

LiveLaughLoveTogether13


	8. Recording Studio

How's everyone been doing? Carry on with the reviews, I LIVE OFF THEM!

So, THE BIG QUESTION… What's your favourite quote in the Percy Jackson series?

Anyone who replies to this question gets a sneak peak of the next chapter!

This is one of my all times favourite quote from the series.

'"_Let us use the dam snack bar," Zoë said. "We should eat while we can."_

_Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"_

_Zoë blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"_

"_Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."_

_Even Thalia smiled at that "And I need to use the dam restroom."… I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoë just looked at me. "I do not understand."_

"_I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said._

"_And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt."'_

_-Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood and Zoë Nightshade. _

_Percy Jackson and the Titans Curse,_

_When they went Hoover Dam._

Chapter Seven

The school bell rang signalling the time for first period. Everyone was still chattering about the guys singing, honestly, it was still ringing inside Annabeth's head. It was almost like they made that song for them specifically. Annabeth sighed; thinking about this was giving her a headache. Thalia, Piper, Katie, Nyssa and her walked towards Greek Mythology.

Annabeth walked to her respectful seat, tapping her pen on her notebook, she looked around hoping not to see Luke walk in.

"You know, by your reactions yesterday, I'd say you didn't like me," A soft voice said, coming from her right. Annabeth's head snapped towards the source of the voice, obviously not expecting what she saw. Luke sat there, his chin resting on his hand.

Luke was to put it straight, absolutely gorgeous. He had sun-kissed blond hair, and shining blue eyes, the one thing that marred his looks was the scar that ran across his left cheek to the top of his lip. Annabeth knew what and how he got that scar; it was in the papers after all. Luke saved some kids from this gang, I know what your thinking… what? A gang? Really? Hello! We live in New York if you didn't realise, anyway, they unfortunately had a knife, and you don't need to know the rest.

Luke had on a plain white t-shirt and a blue hoodie that had angel wings on. He also wore some red sneakers, and had a silver chain with an angel charm on it.

"I-I'm not ignoring you," She stuttered, feeling a blush spread around her cheeks. He chuckled, and turned his attention to Mr. Brunner who was rolling his wheelchair into class. Annabeth sighed in relief, no longer did she have to talk to Luke. She knew that if she carried on talking to him, he would realise that she was whom she was. That she was actually Annabeth Chase, international pop star, and old best friend. She needed to be Arianna Chamberlain, her alto ego.

"Okay, register time," Mr. Brunner said, rubbing his hands together.

"Wesley Abbot?" A geeky boy raised his hand, and replied here.

"Fiona Bradley?" A cheerleader, who was friends with Rachel (*insert gag here*) raised her hand, and replied snootily.

"Arianna Chamberlain?" I replied, putting my hand in the air, "Here sir," Mr. Brunner nodded in my direction and continued down the register.

"Okay class, today we are learning about Demigods," This caused uproar, as the girls started to chat excitedly, and I couldn't help myself. I turned to Luke, and rolled my eyes. In my defence, he actually laughed.

"I like you knew girl," He said, causing me to smirk.

"No, were not learning about Nico, Percy, Jason and Will. We will be learning about Greek and Roman Demigods," The class went silent. Come on? Honestly? No one in the class knew about demigods? Uggh!

"No-one?" Mr. Brunner asked, it looked like this happened regularly. "I guess I'll have to pick someone then." And just my luck, he picked me. Really? Is this some bad, cliché sit-com? I mean, I know the answer, but I'm supposed to keep a low profile.

"Arianna, enlighten us on your idea on Demigods," Mr. Brunner asked, knowing that no one would know the answer. I knew this because of the shocked face he wore when I told him the answer. "Half God, Half Mortal," To say he was shocked was the least. He expected no one to know the answer, but I could still see a trace of a ghost of a smile he wore, when he replied to the class.

"Correct," That was enough for the whole class to look at me.

"Demigods, are what we say, a breed between humans and gods, their the heroes, the ones that save the day, yet most Greek and Roman stories, always have an element of sadness, Hercules, who was under a spell, killing his children and wife, Theseus' adopted father jumping of the cliff. There are a lot of sorrow in these stories, but that's what makes them real,"

"Legend says that gods come down to Earth, and what do you kids say nowadays?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Hook up?" Grover said, causing the whole class to laugh. Ahh, Grover Underwood, Percy's best goat-man and mine. Well, now he's just Percy's, I guess he's my ex-goat-man thing. Aw, who am I kidding, I miss him.

Mr. Brunner chuckled. "Yes, they would 'hook up' with mortals," This caused the class to laugh again.

"The Demigods, would then be sent to train with their mentor, a centaur called Chiron, and no Rachel, I know Disney said he was a satyr, but Disney lie," Mr. Brunner said to Rachel, I held back a snigger, as I saw her huff, and cross her arms across her chest.

"Then, they would spend their time, doing dangerous quests for the gods, some that would most likely get them killed," Just as Mr. Brunner said 'killed,' (such a happy word isn't it?) the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Anyway, I will need a chapter read from your Greek and Roman textbooks, and an essay done by Friday, on Demigods. Next week, we start looking at some of those Demigods, and make sure your homework is done," I quickly wrote the homework down in my planner, and packed my notebooks into my bag, and stood up to leave.

"See ya Ari," Luke said, walking out of the door, but not before winking. I rolled my eyes, and waited for Thalia and Nyssa to finish up. They are as slow as a moth, honestly. Piper walked up to me, and I could feel her rolling her eyes. Well, we were about to walk out the door, when Percy was called behind, as well as me. I gulped. This couldn't be good.

"We'll see you in Biology," Nyssa promised, I smiled and nodded.

"You wanted me Mr. Brunner?" I heard a masculine voice. Oh gods, is he really trying to kill me?

"Yes, I found your new tutor," Mr. Brunner replied looking at me. I'm pretty sure that I resembled a fish right then.

"Wait, me?" I asked. Mr. Brunner nodded, and looked at Percy who was scrutinising me.

"Carry on staring and your eyes are gonna be stuck there," I said to him. Okay I'm a sucker for sarcastic comments. I was rewarded with a snort from Percy.

"I'll have her," He said, while I just raised an eyebrow. "Great, here after school every Thursday." He dismissed us, and we both walked to Biology.

"So, how you liking New York?" I looked up at Percy.

"Oh, Erm, I really like it, but I miss home, New York is a lot different than Los Angeles," I replied.

"You lived in LA?" I nodded, and watched him put his hands in his front jean pocket.

"So, met any celebrities?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yep, I met Darth Vader," I said. And you know what? I was actually telling the truth, I met the actor, he's actually really nice, but whenever I see him, I used my Darth Vader voice.

Percy laughed, and I could tell I was getting closer to him. I shouldn't, but I knew it was too late; I was being roped in, just like I had a year ago.

Third Person's POV:

Nyssa was at Piper/Thalia/Annabeth's house again. They were talking when Annabeth started to shriek.

"Were gonna be late for the recording studio!" With that they were off, running around the house like madman.

"You have to come Nyssa, you our lucky charm," Piper said, dragging Nyssa upstairs with them. They all got changed and when Nyssa saw them, her mouth dropped.

Piper stood in front of her in a lilac hoodie, a plain hot-pink top, with black skinny jeans. Her face was wearing minimal make-up, and she wore her signature red ballet flats. Her lilac hoodie had 'Cupid's Little Sister,' on, and had a little cherub at the bottom. Her chocolate hair was pulled into a high pony, and her eyes were contact free, showing off her ever-changing eyes.

Thalia was wearing an electric blue jacket, with matching converses, that both matched her eyes. She was wearing a black top, that said 'I'm a Hunter, want to play a game?' in silver, with a boy with an apple on his head. She also wore dark blue jeans. Her hair was out, and reached her shoulder in spikes. Her eyes were shining free, happy to be rid of the contacts.

Annabeth wore a white dress-top, and denim shorts. They exposed her long tanned legs, and were adorned in Greek-style sandals. Her long, blonde curls reached her waist, and fell in ringlets that framed her face. She wore a black leather jacket stopped just a couple centimetres down her chest. Her startling grey eyes were sparkling and they seemed to sparkle with a spunk that seemed to only be there when she was really happy. She wore her signature owl earrings.

"You guys look amazing!" Nyssa said, smiling. They all took a limo to NYC Studios and met with the bouncer there.

"Ohm gods! Is that Taylor Lautner?" Nyssa screeched. When they nodded, they walked towards him.

"Hey Tay," Thalia said. Taylor smiled at her, and kissed Piper's hand.

"My fair maidens, you left me too long," He said jokingly, pulling Annabeth into a bear hug.

"Taylor, this is Nyssa, our new best friend," They introduced each other, and Nyssa felt like she could hardly breath. She just met Taylor FREAKING Lautner. If she died right now, she would die a happy girl.

"Well I've got to go, Taylor should be finished in the recording studio now," He winked at them and walked away.

"Was he talking about Taylor Swift?" They nodded and dragged Nyssa to their private recording studio.

"Right who's starting?" Thalia raised her hand and went into the both. See they usually sang as a group, but they also sang singles as well.

"Okay, Thalia, lets start with the song, _Laserlight,_" The recording studio man said. She picked up her electric guitar, and opened her mouth to start singing.

_In the blink of an eye  
>I was falling from the sky<br>In the blur, you took my breath away_

That's what happened, when Thalia met Bianca's older twin brother Nico. He says he's older by two minutes, but Bianca still pinches his cheeks.

_And my heart starts beating  
>And my lungs start breathing<br>And the voice in my head starts screaming  
>I'm alive!<em>

_You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<br>You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<em>

_You make me feel good,  
>You make me feel safe,<br>You make me feel like I could live another day_

This was how Nico made her feel, right up until Khione got tinto the picture. 

_You make me feel good,  
>You make me feel safe,<br>You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

_T-T-T-Thalia G_

_You and me, face to face  
>And there's so much I could say<br>On these words, and forever seem the silence  
><em>

_Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking  
>And the world starts sha-sha-shaking<br>They keep talking, talking, talking  
>But we're walking, walking, to the light<br>Tonight, tonight_

Thalia remembered when they use to jump around the house lisenting to Take That and other boy bands. Her and Bianca were insepreble. _  
><em>

_You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<br>You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<em>

_You make me feel good,  
>You make me feel safe,<br>You make me feel like I could live another day  
><em>

_You make me feel good,  
>You make me feel safe,<br>You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

_Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop  
>We won't stop... <em>

_Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop  
>We won't stop... <em>

_Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop  
>We won't stop... <em>

_In the blink of an eye  
>I was falling from the sky<br>In the blur, you took my breath away_

"How was that?" She asked. Nyssa, Annabeth and Piper cheered! Clapping around, and halfway through the song, stood up and started to dance.

"Piper, you next!" The studio man, (who Nyssa secretly named Bob,) said.

Piper nodded, and picked a acoustic guitar out, and slowed the song down.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
>hey<em>

_You made me insecure,  
>Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough?<em>

_I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

Beauty Queen was her, Leo's and Jason's nickname for her. It all started when they met, and Leo just wanted to annoy the hell out of her. It succeded to this day. Piper just hoped he would see it, and know that she was still thinking of them.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<em>

__Okay, so this song was about Jason. But it's true. Before he was quaterback, he use to be dead serious, but then he changed right in front of my eyes, he still hung out with Piper and Leo, but the kids made Piper's life a living hell. She meant, why should the jock be best friends with the nerd? It defied science, defied nature, but they still were.

_It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?  
>Who says you're not presidential?<br>Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me, listen to me<em>

That was kind of a joke between them, they always said that their nerd secret was:

Piper, to be in movies

Jason, to be president

Leo, to be a STAR! Oh the irony. _  
><em>

_Who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said, who said?  
>Won't you tell me who said that?<br>Yeah, who said?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? _

_(Yeah)  
>Who says you're not worth it?<em>

_(Yeah yeah)  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? <em>

_(Ooooh)  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em>

_(Hey yeah, beauty)  
>Who says you're not pretty?<em>

_(Who said?)  
>Who says you're not beautiful? <em>

_(I'm just beautiful me)  
>Who says?<em>

_Who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
>Who says? <em>

Thalia, Annabeth and Nyssa jumped up and down, clapping their hands. Piper laughed and walked out the booth.

"Your turn," She said, pushing Annabeth into the recording booth. Annabeth was the most musical out the group, as she could play all three instruments, yet she chosed the piano, as she loved the feel of it. Today, however, she picked up the acoustic guitar, and started strumming it.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know I haven't seen you around, before"<em>

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen  
>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<br>Well count to ten, take it in  
>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<br>Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>_

This was about her and Rachel. They use to be insereble, but then she changed a lot, thought she was better than every one else. This song is suppose to show kids that, you don't have to rush to be grown up, take time and let nature take course. Something Annabeth wish I would've done.

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<br>_

_And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends_

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin round but<br>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
>But I didn't know it at fifteen<em>

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<br>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<em>

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
>Who changed his mind and we both cried<em>

Luke. He completely trashed her heart. That's when she changed, not in front of people, but Annabeth was her best friend, she knew something clicked inside of Rachel, she just wasn't expecting what she was going to do.

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
><em>

_Ive found that time can heal most anything  
>And you just might find who you're supposed to be<br>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la_

_Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors._

It was eerily quiet when Annabeth finished, she looked at them, and saw that their mouths were open. They all started to clap and soon they were cheering. Annabeth walked out the recording booth, and was attacked by hugs and congratualtions.

"Your songs are so inspiring, all of them. Are they for your next album?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah, it's called Spirit," Thalia said. "But you didin't hear it from me."

"Guys, it's already ten o'clock, shouldn't we head back?" Piper asked. They all yawned, and walked out. Today was a tiring day, but we'll have to see if tomorrow is any better,


	9. Audition

Piper's POV:

Chapter Eight

The auditorium was packed with the entire senior class. Just imagine it, a small, cramped theatre hall, and full of super hyper teenagers, all waiting in a stuffy place for the head of the music department to come and talk. Talk. Honestly.

I couldn't imagine being back here. Last year, this use to be where I escaped from all the names, all the rubbish chucked at me. I breathed in though my nose, Annabeth was sitting next to me, while Thalia and Nyssa were in front. Just above us was Katie, who was talking with Silena. My half-sister. Gods, she'll figure out it's me! _Calm down Piper, if you act natural, then she won't know, right?_ I know I'm crazy, because a voice just talked to me inside my head.

"Stop getting so worked up about this," Annabeth whispered soothingly to me. I nodded, and smiled at her.

"I know, but it feels like were getting away with murder," I said, which caused us to laugh under our breaths. Thalia must have heard 'cause she started laughing. But then, the head of music departments walked down. He had sun-kissed blond hair, and a strong jaw. He wore a skin-tight white muscle top, with a black leather jacket. His aviators were on top of his head, and he wore sky-blue high-tops. His eyes are what made woman fall after him, they were a vivid moss green. He grinned, causing some of the female population to sigh. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but blush.

"Oh my gods, Apollo's hot," Thalia said to us. This caused Annabeth to smirk, then I remembered that Apollo was the name of the Greek deity for prophesies, music, archery, medicine and a whole bunch of other things, I started to smirk with Annabeth.

"Well, he is the sun god," Thalia rolled her eyes, "Not like that." We all turned our attention to the stage, as the whole room quietened down.

"All right, everyone, this year our production will be, drum roll please… Romeo and Juliet," All the girls squealed while the boys groaned.

"But there's a twist," Apollo said, smirking as he caught the male population's attention.

"There will be a lot more fighting, and it will be set in Ancient Greece. Juliet's nurse will turn into her best friend, and her lady-in-waiting, and will ultimately fall for Romeo's best friend, Mericrutio," Apollo said, causing everyone to murmur amongst him or herself.

"Auditions will take place tonight after school. But, you must be able to sing," He added. "This years production will be a musical, so I guess you better get ready." The seniors all walked out, talking excitedly about the school play.

"You know, I might help out in the crew," Annabeth said, out of all of us; Annabeth was the one who least like working in the movies. I guess Thalia and me like it because we each had a parent who worked in show business before. Thalia's mom died three years ago in a car accident, I never saw her that devastated. Her and her mom were close, so I guess being in movies meant they were still connected somehow. I guess it's the same with me. I love acting, the way you can bend people into believing one thing, but then believing in something completely different. I sighed slightly, and replied to Annabeth.

"I'm thinking about auditioning." Thalia nodded, wanting to be in the play anyway.

"Who's role are you thinking off getting?" Katie asked us.

"The Nurse," Thalia said. "I really want it 'cause it's new and original."

"Well, I'm a sucker for romance, so I'm going for the obvious Juliet," I replied, smiling cheekily.

"We'll have to see if you get the part, thousands of people will be trying for it," Nyssa said, smiling at me.

I grinned. "I look forward to the challenge."

-Time Skip-

My hands were getting sweaty; there were thousands of people who were auditioning for the role of Juliet. We were told that we had to sing a song, and the remaining people were to meet for the callback on Friday. Then he would tell us who made it, and who didn't. I held my guitar tightly, and made sure I had my lucky pick in my right pocket. Sighing, I fiddled with a piece of my blonde hair. The wig was itchy, and I really wanted to take it off, but I knew that wasn't an option. Annabeth braided the wig, so it sat perfectly on top of my head, and was entwined with my real hair. This made it look like I hade brown highlights in my hair. Annabeth did the same, except her's was in a practical pony tail, while Thalia's was down freely. I sighed, as I saw Thalia go on stage.

You can do it Thals, I though to her, smiling briefly when her eyes passed over me.

"Erm, my name is Tamara Gabe, and I will be singing, The Only Exeption by The Half Bloods," This caused me and Nyssa to grin at Annabeth, while Thalia started strumming the first chords.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<p>

And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<p>

But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<p>

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<p>

And I'm on my way to believing,

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

When she finished, everyone applauded widely. Thalia was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Thalia smiled, and waited for the verdict.

"Tamara Gabe, you're called back," Apollo said, smiling at Thalia. She smiled, and walked down the steps to us, Katie squealed and hugged Thalia.

"You can do it Peyton," Thalia said, winking at me. It still didn't help with the nerves. Reyna walked on the stage, as the Juliet's started to go on stage. Wolf whistles were heard, which only caused Reyna to smirk even more. She took her guitar and started singing. Everyone was still cheering, even when she obviously hit a flat note. Apollo mustn't have noticed because he gave her a callback.

"Alright, next up is Peyton McGowan," Apollo said into the mike. I breathed in, and grabbed my guitar, standing up on the stage. "What are you singing for us?" Apollo asked. "My own original song, called Extraordinary," I replied, this caused him to raise and eyebrow, and told me to get on with it. I strummed the first chords, letting the music take over for me. I opened my mouth to sing.

I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie  
>Another night of putting on a disguise<br>I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
>Don't you, don't you?<p>

So now I'm knocking at your front door  
>And I'm looking for the right cure<br>I'm still a little bit unsure  
>'Cause I know,<br>Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
>But if you look close you'll find I'm very<br>Interesting and hard to know  
>You can never tell where this might go <p>

'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
>I don't know much, but I know for certain<br>That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
>I'm just a little bit extra ordinary<p>

I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
>You believe in all the things you deny<br>You wanna fly and leave your worries behind  
>Don't you, don't you?<p>

Well now I'm knocking at your front door  
>And I'm looking for the right cure<br>I'm still a little bit unsure  
>'Cause I know,<br>Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
>But if you look close you'll find I'm very<br>Interesting and hard to know  
>You can never tell where this might go <p>

'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
>I don't know much, but I know for certain<br>That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
>I'm just a little bit extra ordinary<p>

I finished the last strum, to hear a silence. Slowly, one by one, people started to clap, until finally their was a huge roar of applause. I chuckled, relieved. Apollo still looked gobsmaked.

"Well, according to that response, you are defiantly through to callback," Apollo said, grinning at me. I thanked him, and walked down the stage, guitar in hand.

"You don't know how powerful your words are," Annabeth said, hugging me.

"What can I say, I have a way with words," I said, grinning sheepishly.

**A lot of people have been asking me for the name of the songs, so here are all the songs I've used:**

**Freak the Freak Out- Victoria Justice**

**Me, Myself and Time- Demi Lovato **

**Misery Business- Paramore**

**When She Was Mine- Lawson**

**Laserlight- Jessie J**

**Who Says- Selena Gomez**

**Fifteen- Taylor Swift**

**The Only Exception- Paramore**

**Extraordinary- Lucy Hale**

**Review replies:**

**Guest- Yes, I will use that Idea and dedicate the next chapter to you, you've kind of inspired me to write, cause I had writers block, but now I know what to write for the next chapter! Thank you!**

**Bronze Knife- Haha, I love that quote too, Apollo and Thalia are one of my fav couples! I really love Thallpo fanfics!**

**Bripark- Thanks, I'm gonna take that on board, Piper and Thalia have a bigger role, it's just that I'm use to reading Percabeth stories, so I'm use to writing them, but thanks, and I will add chapters that are both Nyssa, Thalia and Piper's pov as well as Annabeth's.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**LET'S SAVE ALL THE PIES BEFORE THE LLAMA'S EAT THEM!**

**-LiveLaughLoveTogether13**


	10. Study Dates, Romeo and Band Practice

**Erm… Hi? *ducks thrown tomato* I know you all probably hate me, so in my defense, I will right a longer chapter, and won't right a cliffhanger… maybe. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, **_**Dingy108, Alex, Artemis34, Percabeth99999, Guest, Ilovesanta, ilovebacon, LobstaFace17, Hehn, Casey1014, Greekfire1234, WisestOwl, greekfire101, SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n, HPJ-kittycat, rachel3athena, nikkou-yami18, DarkLove12489, Ares'sbestlittleTaunter, BlueBerrySourStraps, Minions of Myth, SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s **_**and **_**CrazyPeanutAttack.**_** Phew, thank you so much! 23 reviewers you guys are amazing! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to BlueBerrySourStraps because of the awesome review she wrote for her favorite quote. So much, that I'm using it in the story, here it is:**

_'I looked over and saw that she was laughing at me._

_"You're laughing at me," I complained._

_"I am not!"  
>"You are so not making this easy."<br>Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck.  
>"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."<em>

_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson,_

_The Last Olympian. _

**Pictures of all their outfits are on my profile! **

**And also, who do you think should play Bianca? I think it should be Hailee Steinfield. **

Hidden Beneath

Chapter Nine: Study Dates, Romeo, Band Practice and Rejection.

Annabeth, to put it simply, was bored. It was after school, and Piper was rehearsing for her callback at school. Nyssa had gone home, stating that she had to help her dad at their family shop, and Thalia said that she was going to do her homework for the rock bands with Katie. Annabeth was dreading what was going to happen, as she walked through the halls on the actually quite humid day in NYC. She walked through the halls, her nude heels clicking against the concrete. Slowly, clutching her notepad to her side, she entered Mr. Brunner's room. After a couple of days wearing a disguise, she got use to the itchiness of the wig and the feeling of the blue contacts against her grey eyes.

Percy Jackson was sitting in Mr. Brunner's room, tapping a blue pen against a notebook, his stark black hair was ruffled, and his sea-green eyes were bored to tears. He was waiting for his study tutor to come and help him pass Mythology; otherwise he would be kicked off the team for sure. He turned his head when Aria walked through the door. She wore a pastel nude dress that reached her mid-thigh, and matching nude high heels that made her long, tanned legs look even longer. Over her shoulders was a cream white poncho that stopped just above her waist. She had a cream lace shoulder bag that dangled from her shoulder and her wrist was adorned in a snake-like bracelet, clashing with her owl earrings that swayed form her ears. Her dark hair was let loose, tumbling over her shoulders, yet there were hints of blonde streaks now and then. Percy smiled a loop-side smile at Annabeth (Aria), as she sat down cautiously opposite him.

"Okay, what do you know?" Annabeth asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too Arianna," Percy said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, already used to his behavior. "I don't really know that much, except, did you know that sharks are practically immune to cancer? Doctors are trying to use this to come up with an idea to cure cancer." Annabeth again rolled her eyes.

"That has nothing to do with Greek Mythology," Annabeth said, exasperated. She forgets how hard it is to teach Percy, he always got distracted when they started. Percy shrugged, placing his head on his hands, staring at Annabeth. She did the same.

"Its part of Percy Mythology," He said cheekily, grinning at her. He then continued to stare at Annabeth, causing her to squirm slightly in her seat.

"Hmm, do I want to know why you're staring at me?" She asked awkwardly, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Percy shook his head, and leaned back in his chair, causing it to rock slightly.

"Okay, if all you know is water, then maybe we should start with the Greek deity Poseidon," She said, flicking through her text book, and finding the chapter on Poseidon. He sighed, his dyslexia coming into view. He scrunched up his nose, trying to figure out what the words say. Only to have Annabeth poke his nose. She poked his nose…

"Why did you do that?" He squealed, ahem, shouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look I know your dyslexic, but-"Annabeth was cut off.

"How do you know?" He asked, genially confused, the only person he told was his best friend, ahem again, ex-best friend Annabeth.

Damn, Annie, how are we going to get out of this one? She thought to herself. She sighed before speaking.

"Because, I'm dyslexic too, and I can see the signs. The letters jumble up, and you can't read what they say. The sometime spin around like on a skateboard and you can't do anything about it." Percy was stunned into silence. So the smartest girl in school, knew exactly how he felt, well there's a twist of events. He smiled warmly at her, before concentrating hard on the textbook. Annabeth sighed, a permanent smile on her face.

_Meanwhile…_

Piper was walking around aimlessly, her black platform heels echoing off the walls. She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, as she made her way to the guitar room. She opened the door, not knowing what was on the other side.

Jason Grace was sitting on one of the desks, strumming at an acoustic guitar. Preferably, he liked base, but an acoustic had a woodsy feel to it. His wavy blond hair was cropped short, and his bangs were just styled messily to the side. His baby blue eyes, seemed calm and peaceful, and he was just contempt to sit there, playing his guitar. His blue jersey jacket was hanging on the chair, reminding him why he was even doing football. The door cracked open and a pair of tanned legs came in. At first he thought it was Reyna, but he quickly diminished the thought as she was at cheerleading practice, then he realized it was one of the new girls, Peyton McGowan. Her blonde hair was tied up in a very complicated bow-type-thing, (hey I'm a guy!) and had a few wisps framing her face. Her legs were adorned in a high waist maroon denim shorts, and high heel platform heels. She wore a denim sleeveless jacket, and a simple white vest, that was covered in lace. Her lips were a beautiful plump red, and her eyes seemed to always change at a different angle. They seemed to mix with blue and brown. Her wrist had a couple of bangles on, and her neck was garnished with a silver dove necklace. To put it simple, she looked beautiful.

She stopped when she saw Jason there, looking down at the floor, "Sorry, I thought it was empty."

Jason shook his head, "It's alright, and I don't mind sharing."

Piper smiled briefly at him, before quickly getting a spare acoustic guitar. She was about to walk out of the room, when he spoke to her.

"You know, a normal guy would think that you're avoiding me," He said, looking at Piper. She turned towards him, and looked at his nose, not trusting herself to go any higher.

"Lucky for you I'm not a normal guy," He responded. Piper raised an eyebrow, still not looking at his eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you," She countered. She felt some warm fingers on her chin, pulling her chin upwards. She saw his eyes. They were still that beautiful crystal blue. It was like looking into a cloudless sky.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" He asked softly. Her breath hitched, when she realized how close they were. _You can't fall for him again Piper, remember why you're here, to make amends with Leo, not Jason._

She tilted her head down, stepping back slightly.

"I can look you in the eye," She said indifferently. This caused Jason to through his head back, laughing good heartedly.

"Alright, well I see that you are obviously practicing for the play, since I'm going for Romeo and you for Juliet, why don't we practice together?" He asked, looking at her for an answer. Piper deliberated in her head.

_Hey, what could go wrong?_

"I might take you up on that offer,"

_Again, Meanwhile…_

Thalia sighed, she had one day before she had to perform in front of the Rock class, and her group where anything but co-operating. Katie and Travis were arguing, shouting at each other's ears, while Nico just stood there idly, and messing with the base guitar. He observed Thalia, who he thought's name was actually Tamara, and couldn't help but feel the lump in his throat. She wore a pair of Jimmy Blue Shorts, that rolled up at the ends, and reached her upper-thigh, with a big, white sleeveless print t-shirt that said, 'Must Have' and a mustache underneath it, in black letters. Her nails were chipping slightly, but still had the color of navy blue. She wore over her t-shirt, a black military jacket, with gold buttons running up the side. A black beret stood was on top of her head, showing pieces of her caramel wig. Thalia also wore a pair of earrings that said 'Hug' on the right earlobe, and 'Me' on the left. She had received like 30 hugs today, and most were by boys. That was the last time she was wearing those earrings.

"Okay!" Thalia yelled, getting in the middle of Katie and Travis. She looked at Nico and said the one thing that was on her mind.

"The sexual tension here is killing me, how about you?" Nico burst into laughter, while both Katie and Travis turned bright red. Thalia just stood there smirking, before turning serious.

"Can we please just pick a song, and just learn it, we are going to get a big fat F otherwise," Thalia said. Katie sighed, before sitting down at the drum seat, while Travis went to the keyboards.

"Okay, any requests?" Nico said, smiling at Thalia. She nodded stiffly, before grabbing her blue electric guitar.

"Bruno Mars, The Lazy Song," Travis said immediately, smirking at Katie. She narrowed her eyes, and threw her drum stick at him, hitting him square on the face. Thalia rolled her eyes, before asking Katie what she wanted to do.

"Erm, the Half-bloods, Do It Like A Dude," Katie said after a couple of minutes thinking. Nico went rigid when The Half-Bloods were mentioned, a pained look in his eyes. He spoke up, his voice slightly croaky.

"I think we should do Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance." Thalia rolled her eyes, something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Well, considering you are emo, I'm not surprised," Thalia said, jokingly. Nico narrowed his eyes mockingly, throwing his black guitar pick at her. In one swift movement, her slender fingers caught it, before it made impact with her nose.

"I am not Emo," He said, folding his arms across his chest, pouting. Yes, pouting. Thalia threw her head back, laughing. Nico couldn't help but think that she had a beautiful laugh.

"I think we should do Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams," Everyone, except Thalia sucked in a breath.

"That's a bit advanced," Nico said. Katie nodded along with him, and even Travis seemed not up to the challenge.

"Well, if your too chicken," Thalia called out, looking pointedly at Nico. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not chicken."

"Buck- Buck Chicken,"

"You'll take that back,"

"Make me,"

"Fine, we'll do Boulevard,"

"That's all I ask," Thalia said smirking, as she began strumming the chords to one of her most favorite songs ever.

_At Valentine's Motor Company…_

Nyssa Valentine was twiddling with some nuts and bolts, as she waited for a new customer in. A red convertible rolled in, making Nyssa's frame go rigid. She breathed through her nose before coming face to face with Will. She kept her head down, and hoped that Beck would take over. Unfortunately no.

"Hey Nys, there's a customer, can you take over?" Beckendorf said. Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"Beck if you're making out with Silena, I'm going to kick your ass," She said, before walking towards Will.

"What needs to be done?" She asked, not looking him in the eye. Will's breath caught in his throat, when he saw what she was wearing. Nyssa wore a pair of high waist, Military black shorts, that revealed her Latin-like legs and a Lavin silk white top that was tucked in at the waist. Her nails were chewed, but were painted a shimmering gold, and her hair was pulled into a practical bun. Her lashes were long and lush, framing her warm, chocolate eyes perfectly. Her wrist was covered in a snake-like bracelet, and she wore some black diamond studs. She wore some pinkish-red flats that had a little heel on them, and were covered in lace. Her nails were covered in the Union Jack **(Whoop! Go England!)**, and her plump lips were startling red; making Will really want to run over and kiss her. But he reframed himself, and saw the compact mirror that hung from her jean pocket.

"I think, it just needs a tune-up," He said, willing Nyssa to look at him.

"It's funny how your car always needs a tune-up," Nyssa said, raising an eyebrow at him. Will sighed sheepishly, and said the thing that was on his mind.

"Nyssa I'm really sorry, and-"Nyssa cut him off.

"Please don't," She said, walking past him to get to his car. She lifted the trunk and examined it. Yep, it defiantly needed a tune up. She fingered the smooth red paint job, making a note to give it another coat as well. Will sighed in defeat, watching as Nyssa walked straight past him to give him a bill.

"When will it be done?" He asked sullenly. Nyssa thought a little bit, making a small frown appear between her eyebrows.

"Next week Wednesday, I need to give it a paint job as well," She said, handing him the bill. Before walking home, Will nodded his thanks and waved. Nyssa rolled her eyes, and started helping the other customers, making Will sigh through his nose.

Nyssa watched as he left, one thing going through her mind, _Reject me before, Regret it now, Will. _


	11. The HalfBloods are coming to Goode High!

**Hi, LiveLaughLoveTogether13 here!**

**I know, AN UPDATE! YAY! Anyway, I've made a new book, called How to Play the Player. Please check it out! Here's the summary;**

_**How to Play the Player**_

_"__**Lesson 1, Make a statement, and grab his attention." Annabeth is sick. Her boyfriend dumps her because of his player ways, and she's disgusted by boys using girls and then dumping them like yesterdays old meatloaf. She knows that to make an impact, she has to get the notorious player, Percy Jackson's heartbroken. So, she asks her best friends a simple question, "How do you play a player?"**_

**21 reviews, honestly I love you guys! Thank you to my reviewers- **

_**Guest, Fernnendra, Annabeth Chase's Half Sister, CrazyPeanutAttack, Sophie, Maximum Immortality, SquirrelILOVA, elmo'sworld, SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n, Dingy108, greekfreak101, Percabeth999999, BlueBerrySourStraps, I am Perseus Son of Zeus, Andromeda Luna, The Ace of Owls, Acountless, WisestOwl. Thank you! **_

_**-LiveLaughLoveTogether13**_

"_Every day people ask me 'Are you two going out?' & you don't realize how painful it is to say, 'we're just friends',"_

Hidden Beneath

Chapter Ten:

Percy Jackson was nervously driving through the busy streets of New York. The tall buildings closed in on him, and the chatter of the city drowned out his frantically beating heart. In the distance, the Empire State Building could be seen, looming over the city. Percy always imagined as a kid, if there would be 600 floors, instead of the 102. He used to wonder if there was a secret organization, like the CIA, or the FBI. Of course, Annabeth use to call him Seaweed Brain, and drag him all the way to the City Library. Obviously he hated going, but he did it for his best friend. She wanted to go to the library, so they went to the library.

Percy shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his head, and refocused his eyes on the road ahead. The city was bustling and hectic, street pedestrians running to catch the subway, and little children running towards the school gates. Percy rolled along in his blue Mustang, pulling into Rachel's driveway. Rachel smiled at him, her red hair tumbling over her shoulders. Her green eyes seemed to look distant, but they soon zeroed in on him, and she walked gracefully into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Percy said, kissing Rachel on the cheek. Rachel smirked, before going on her phone, probably texting Drew or Reyna. Percy sighed before driving towards Goode High. Switching on the Radio, to NY Radio, Katy Perry's California Girls was blasting through the speakers, with Rachel lip syncing the words. Unintentionally, his thoughts went to the mysterious Aria, who seems to know everything about him, even the things he didn't tell anyone, the only person he told was Annabeth. Only Annabeth. But she was probably on a world tour or recording a new song. Half way across the country; away from him.

"That was Katy Perry, California Girls at No. 2, now the one you've been waiting for our No. 1, Letting You Go by the Half Bloods!" The radio announcer shouted through the speaker. Percy could see the frown on Rachel's mouth, and he knew that he was as pale as a sheet. As soon as Annabeth's voice flooded through the speakers, he felt a wash of regret and pain run through him, before he shoved the feelings back. _You have to look forward, live life without drowning in regret. _His thoughts echoed through his head, but Annabeth's pained face was still etched into his brain.

"_Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever did…"_ Annabeth's voice was soft, melodic. Her voice held so much tone that instantly made her America's Sweetheart. The song started on a somber start, and was immediately shut off with Rachel switching the channel to an advertisement. She huffed, before she turned her attention to the window, completely ignoring Percy. He shook his head slightly, before pulling into the Goode High parking lot. He switched off the radio, and turned towards Rachel, only to see her open the door, and step outside, waiting for Percy to walk out. He sighed, before obediently walking to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Just then, the Volkswagen rolled into the parking lot, and almost every head swiveled towards it. The four girls strutted out, each sporting their styles completely differently according to their personalities. Thalia was walking down, wearing a black biker jacket, and black skinny pants. Her jacket was open, exposing her Peter Pan collar red top that clung to her body. Her feet were adorned in wedged ankle boots that matched the biker jacket. A cream canvas bag hung from her shoulders with the words, 'Happy is the new Pretty,' in dull pinkish-red. Her dark hair was falling over her shoulders, with hints of jet-black streaks twisting into her dark hair. Unknown by the Goode High population, this was in fact, Thalia Grace, lead guitarist of the Half Bloods, and not Tamara Gabe, who they thought was a student that moved here from Los Angeles. Piper wore a white tank top, which had a printed design that swiveled around the top, giving the impression of twigs and branches of trees. On her back was a solid-wash light brown satchel, and a peace studded jean jacket, which had the sleeves ripped off, revealing her long, tanned skin. Her hair was sun-kissed blonde, tumbling over her shoulders, and she wore a low lace, bow beanie that sat on top of her head merging with the rest of her hair. She wore Red Valentino black skinny jeans, and wore black and white vintage sneakers. Nyssa wore bright leggings that were decorated like brightly colored newspaper covered it. She matched that with beige, tank top which had a skull print on top of it. The skull seemed to be wearing some feather earrings and dangling from her shoulder was a brown, leather satchel. Nyssa also wore some cream studded sneakers, along with some dream catcher earrings. Finally, Annabeth wore beige, lace covered dress, which dipped at the back and reached just above her knees. Hanging from her neck was a bronze owl pendent which doubled as a watch. Her feet were adorned with nude lace flats and on her slender finger was a 3D owl ring. On her back was a red, wolf printed backpack, and her shoulders were covered with a black leather jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. Her blonde hair was hidden behind a jet-black wig, and she clutched her big notebook to her side.

Annabeth walked through the parking lot when the rain started to pour slightly. She sighed, before running with the rest of the Goode High inhabitants to the doors for shelters. She saw Rachel and Percy cuddling at the side, seeing the water drip from their hair and bodies. She sighed underneath her breath, her eyes pricking with tears faintly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Piper looking encouragingly at her. Annabeth smiled weakly at one of her best friends, before putting her shields back on, telling herself that she needed to concentrate on mending her ties with Luke, and she needed to forget about Percy. He made his choice, she made hers.

"Hey Ari," A voice spoke behind her, alarming her slightly. Annabeth didn't respond until she realized the voice was speaking to her. _Oh yeah, I'm Aria. _She turned her head to the approaching Luke Callestan. Annabeth smiled at her old friend, well, Arianna's new friend. This whole disguise thing was confusing. Annabeth smile soon turned to a frown as she realized what Luke has called her.

She raised an eyebrow before responding. "My name's Aria, not Ari," She said, flicking his forehead jokingly. Luke squirmed slightly, before pulling Aria into a bear hug. Annabeth pulled away from him, pouting up at his tall 6ft 7 figure. Luke laughed good-heartedly, causing some of the people to look at him strangely, until they saw Annabeth. Most smiled politely, but some, (ahem, cheerleading devils, ahem) glared at her. Annabeth grinned, noticing their failure to intimidate her, and continued to observe Luke. His blond hair was dripping with rain, and wore plain, light blue, wash-out jeans. He wore a simple white top with the words, 'Wings & Swords,' in a graffiti style, and colored in blue. Wings & Swords happened to be Annabeth's favorite band. She raised an eyebrow at Luke, not knowing that he liked the band too.

"I didn't know you liked Wings & Swords, have you heard their new single?" Annabeth asked, realizing how little she actually knew about Luke.

"You mean 'Flying with Fireflies'? Yeah, I absolutely love them," Luke said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Not many people like Wings & Swords; they prefer Katy Perry, or Taylor Swift."

"Hey, don't diss Swifty, she's awesome," Piper said from next to her. Annabeth completely missed that Piper was next to her the entire time. She rolled her eyes at Luke, which caused him to snicker slightly.

"Your obsession with Taylor Swift, if it's anyone who needs protecting its Katy Perry," Nyssa said, joining the conversation. Thalia rolled her eyes, Green Day blasting through her headphones as they all waited for the bell to ring.

"Well, its Friday, you know what that means," Katie said, making everyone groan. It's not that the Demigods where bad; quite the opposite really, they were amazing. It's just the way everyone reacts around them, sure they're good, but would they really know what it's like being out in the public? The way the paparazzi analyzed your every move; the way that everyone wanted something from you, a photo, an autograph, an interview. The only thing that kept Piper, Thalia and Annabeth sane was their music, but even then the sheer ferocity of how big they were always hit them. They were so lost in the middle of the forest, that they couldn't see the view. When their recently released singles always went to No. 1 straight away shocked them. No-one would think they would be the biggest things in the world; not even them!

"Actually, I think they're not performing tonight, Mr. Apollo has something to say to all the students that take music or performing arts," Luke said, causing Piper and Thalia to raise an eyebrow as they were part of the play. Well, they tried out for the play, the callbacks weren't until next Monday, after the weekend. Arianna shrugged, before thinking about whether or not she would get to be part of the crew.

They walked through the halls as the bell rang, deafening their ears, and making them squeeze their eyes in effort to drown out the horrible bell. Luke draped his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, making her raise an eyebrow, but not shaking him off either. Percy looked from behind them, his eyebrows furrowing and a sense of emotion rolling through his stomach. It took him a second before he realized what emotion it was.

Jealousy. Was that what was going through his head? He shook his head, before entwining his hands though Rachel's and making their way towards the lecture theatre. Today was one of those weird days where the Demigods won't be going on stage. Percy met up with Nico, Will, Leo, the Stolls and Jason, doing that weird guy-hug thing.

"Where's Luke?" Leo asked, standing next to Jason. Percy stiffened up, before looking over at Luke who was talking to Arianna, Peyton, Tamara, Nyssa and Katie. Jealousy enveloped them, except for Leo, who looked round obliviously, keeping his eyes away from Reyna, who lopped her arms through Jason's. Percy felt his hands turn into fists as he saw Luke wrap his arm around Aria, making her laugh at something he said. Luke turned his head towards them, sensing their stares. He raised an eyebrow, confused, before telling Arianna something. He walked towards us, smiling cheekily.

"Get in their man," Conner said, high fiving his older, half-brother.

"Yeah, bro, you and Aria seem really cozy," Travis said. Luke replied by grinning. He turned his head towards Aria, waving, in which she waved back, and then continued her conversation with Tamara.

"She's different; did you know she's the only girl I know that likes Wings & Swords?" Luke marveled, before smiling happily. Rachel everlasting smile dimmed slightly, before she wrapped her hands tighter around Percy, and smiling an over cheerful smile. It was a façade, but only someone who knew her well enough would be able to tell, and in that case, it was only Annabeth, who was now sitting down at one of the front seats with her friends at the auditorium.

"Dude, she's got you wrapped around her finger," Leo said, chuckling. Leo was Spanish-Latino legacy, taking after his mother. He had strong, muscular arms that were due to hours of being in Shop, and curly, brown hair that matched his warm, brown eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt that had 'Fire Power!' in red across it. He had a cheeky smile, and loved to do pranks with the Stolls.

"What's Mr. Apollo wanted to talk about?" Travis asked, his eyebrows furrowing. His bright blue eyes were searching the small group of people in the auditorium, precisely all the students doing Music, Performing Arts and all the people who've got a callback for the play.

Luke smiled slightly, before shaking his head in a gesture to suggest that he didn't know. He took a seat next to Travis, who was eyeing Katie Gardner who was chatting animatedly with Beckendorf and Silena. He grinned at his younger brother, before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him with Conner joining Luke's example. He turned his head towards Percy, seeing as his best friend had hardly spoken a word to him since he mentioned Arianna. He shrugged his broad shoulders slightly, before concentrating on Mr. Apollo who had just walked onto the stage. He sat at the edge of the theater, his legs swinging from the stage. Annabeth saw Thalia blush slightly.

"You got a crush on the teacher…" Annabeth murmured into her ear, teasingly. Thalia sent her the coldest death glare that any person could muster. Annabeth smirked, unnerved by her fierce look. She sat back down, and focused on what Mr. Apollo was saying/

"As you all know, the arts are quite important in this school. But unfortunately, the school is broke, and unless we find a way to make money fast, then the entire arts program will be shut," He said, before outraged pupils thoughts flooded the lecture theatre. Hardly anyone was quite. Reyna and Khione were moaning that they didn't get their chance to even perform, and Nico and Jason were comforting their girlfriends. Percy wrapped an arm around Rachel, who was actually quite shaken up about it. Luke could see Arianna, Peyton and Tamara's sad faces, yet he could see Nyssa's almost, intrigued face.

"I know what we can do," She said, causing everyone to look at her. Mr. Apollo raised an eyebrow and beckoned her to continue.

"What if we held a concert, and see tickets and t-shirts?" She asked. Will actually thought that this was a good idea, in fact most people did.

"Yeah, but we'll need someone as big as Lady Gaga," Drew said, trying to get Nyssa down again.

"Well, what about the Halfbloods?" Arianna asks.


	12. Boo! Did I scare you?

**Yes! I finally uploaded! And it's Halloween! So… It's the Halloween Special! Happy Halloween everyone! **

**Outfits for Annabeth, Thalia and Piper are on profile!**

**And for the Costumes, check out the profile as well. **

**Just in case of any confusion that's still present-**

**Annabeth is Arianna **

**Piper is Peyton**

**Thalia is Tamara**

**Hope that clears everything up!**

**Thalia= Bold, Annabeth = Italics, Piper = Underlined, Altogether= Nothing**

Chapter Eleven

It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return.  
>But what is more painful is to love someone and never<br>find the courage to let that person know how you feel.

-Unknown

Time really flew by. Before the Halfbloods knew it, a month had gone past. The uproar of the Performing Arts students when Annabeth had suggested the Halfbloods was fantastic and ear-splitting. Life was definitely going to be a little bit harder.

"_Well, what about the Halfbloods?" Arianna asked._

_You could hear a pin drop. The silence across the room was slightly unnerving. Oh, gods, why did I open my big mouth? What if they don't like the Halfbloods? Wait… Since when did I care what people think? I'm Annabeth Chase, pianist, and lead singer of the Halfbloods, I don't fear anything!_

_Slowly, Katie started to laugh awkwardly, almost wanting to believe Arianna was actually serious. The majority of the students were still shocked that Arianna had suggested that. It was like saying that she called Jessie J every night, or that she went partying with One Direction. It was just impossible._

"_You're not serious are you?" Nico asked quietly. If she was pulling some kind of sick joke, Nico would not be a happy camper. _

"_Why would she be joking?" Nyssa asked, smirking slightly. It looked like her and Annabeth were on the same page. _

"_Well, for one thing, they live in Los Angeles…" Percy started before trailing of, looking at Arianna shocked._

"_No," He whispered, his eyes as giant as saucers. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, and tilted her head to the side._

"_Percy, what are you talking about?" Rachel said, gripping his arm. Arianna rolled her eyes discreetly, before looking Percy dead in the eye._

Do you know any famous people? _That was the first thing Percy had asked Arianna._

"_So, it's true, you can get them to perform?" Jake, a sophomore in the Program asked, looking hopeful. Annabeth nodded. The room exploded with ideas on how they could organize the concert. _

"_Ooh, we can keep it a secret from the school, and say that it's someone famous!" Silena said, speaking over all the voices. _

_Thalia butted in. She laughed awkwardly, before gripping Annabeth's arm._

"_Aria, we need to talk," She said, before dragging, her, Piper and Nyssa into the girls bathroom._

_They checked each stall, before telling Nyssa to keep an eye on the door, and to make sure that no-one was eavesdropping._

"_What are you doing Annabeth? You know you could get us exposed!" Piper exploded/ whispered, at her band mate._

"_You're usually so smart Annie. But since you've been here, you've been getting riskier and riskier!" Thalia said, adding to Piper's argument. _

"_And we all know why that's happening. Face it Thalia, Percy's stupidity is rubbing off on me, just like Nico's emoness is rubbing off on you, and Jason's strictness is rubbing off on Piper. We're turning into the people we were before the fame. We're turning into who we were before!" Annabeth explained. Thalia and Piper were shunned into silence._

"_Am I really getting emo?" Thalia said out loud. Annabeth rolled her eyes, before continuing to speak._

"_Thalia, this is your dad's school, he would have asked you eventually, and sooner or later, we're going to have to tell them," Annabeth spoke so softly, that Piper and Thalia's ears were strained to hear them._

"_We need to save the school's Arts Program," Annabeth said, more strongly than before. She looked at each of her best friends expectantly, before she heard them each sigh._

"_I guess I can give Dad a call," Piper grumbled, causing Annabeth to squeal slightly, before hugging Piper, saying how much she loved her, and how awesome of a sister she was._

"_Yeah, yeah, no-one loves me more, than when I'm saying yes," She mumbled, before going into one of the toilet stalls, and calling her father to inform him what they were going to do. _

_Annabeth looked at Thalia, pleading with her eyes. It took only a couple of seconds until she started to crumple under the stare._

"_Okay, okay, but I don't need to be happy about it," Thalia said, before pulling Annabeth into a hug. _

"_Someone's coming," Nyssa said, walking into the toilets. Piper obviously heard, as she quickly told her dad what was happening, and they all fixed their wigs, and made sure that they're contacts were placed securely in their eyes. They walked out of the bathroom, before bumping into Mr. Apollo, and the rest of the Performing Arts students. Piper walked towards Mr. Apollo, holding out her phone._

"_It's Tristan Mclean, Halfbloods Manager," She whispered. Mr. Apollo seemingly knowing the name, snatched the phone from Piper's hands, and spoke hesitantly through the phone._

"_Mr. Mclean?" Apollo said softly. His eyes filled with wonder and excitement as he continued to talk to Piper's dad. It took a couple minutes for everything to settle, but Mr. Apollo finally agreed to meet with him for some details and times._

"_I guess the Halfbloods are coming to Goode High," _

_0ooooo0oooo0_

Piper walked through the hallway, her notebook clutched to her side. It was Halloween, and the corridors were covered in cobwebs and spiders. To say she wasn't in the mood was an understatement. Piper hated Halloween, the entire corpse and the blood, and the spiders and generally all things scary creped her out. She much preferred the land of sunshine and rainbows, why couldn't there be a holiday for that?

Walking down the hallway, Piper's black, wedged boots were even more comfortable, even if she did steal them from Thalia's wardrobe. She held her head high, trying to fight of the feeling of fear that the holiday brought upon her. As she walked down the hallway, she did not notice it until she was too late.

"Raaaah!" The voice said. Piper screamed at the top of her lungs, before grabbing the intruder's hand, and flipping them over her shoulder. The person groaned in agony, as they sprawled all over the floor.

"Peyton, it's me," A voice spoke, as they pulled the hideous, Halloween mask off their face.

"What the hell, Leo?" Piper screamed, pulling him to his feet.

"Scared you pretty good didn't I?" He beamed, his cheeky grin spreading over his face. Quite a crowd had gathered, hearing Piper screaming. Piper rolled her eyes, before raising an eyebrow, a quirk she had picked up from Annabeth.

"Are you forgetting the fact that I just flipped you over my shoulder?" She asked innocently. The whole crowd of people laughed, as Leo turned bright red. Piper shook her head slightly, before feeling bad for Leo. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him to show that she wasn't mad at him.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you Valdez,"

"Whatever McGowan,"

"So, the Halfbloods are making a guest appearance at the Halloween Ball tonight?" Nyssa whispered to Thalia.

They were at Annabeth's house, picking costumes for the ball. It was Friday night, so obviously they pulled some excuse on why they (Arianna, Peyton and Tamara) couldn't come, saying how they needed to go back to LA to visit their parents for the weekend, and then miraculously, the Halfbloods would arrive, sing a few songs, and leave.

They planned to make an entrance though.

Finally they decided what they were going dressed as.

**(A/N Costumes on Profile)**

Piper was dressed as a typical witch, but taking a modern style. She had her long, layered brown hair, was curled to perfection and on top of it, was a dark purple, cobwebbed inspired witch hat, and in her tanned hands was clutching a small wand. Her small, slender build was covered in a simple, black dress that reached her mid-thigh, and over her small, feminine shoulders was a black shawl, that doubled as a witch cloak. Her long, lean legs were highlighted with high, leather purple heels.

Thalia was looking stunning in a peacock inspired dress, **(A/N I know, ironic or what?) **that was embroidered black, and then form the middle, emanated with blue, peacock feathers. Her feet were adorned with beautiful, tribal blue heels, and peacock feathered cuff bracelet. Her electric blue eyes matched her outfit perfectly. Her jet-black hair was free from the wig, and had half of her hair was dyed electric blue, with subtle hints of brown highlights.

Annabeth always said that beauty lied in simple things. She wore a floor-length, red dress, and wore startling-red high heels, that showed off her almost endless legs. Her hair was dip dyed bright pink, contrasting with her stunning blonde curls. Hanging from her ears were some beige feather earrings, and wrapped around her hands was a blue, mixed beaded cuff bracelet. The show stopper was the bright red contacts. They hid her silver eyes, and created a whole illusion, making her into the Vampire Princess.

They all smiled brightly, grabbing their instruments and saying goodbye to Annabeth's dad. Javier pulled the limo up the driveway, and helped to place their instruments into the car. Javier was a brawny man, no older than eighteen. He smiled cheekily at us, before driving us to Goode High.

0OOOO0OOO0

The party was in full swing. Percy Jackson was lucking handsome, dressed as one of the Musketeer, while Jason was dressed in Roman battle gear. Nico looked dark and ominous with his long black cloak, taking on the costume of Death's son. How ironic?

They were performing soon, but Mr. Apollo said that they got some band to open for them. The way that Apollo said that they were coming, made them realize that they were really good. It's time to see the competition.

Mr. Apollo walked up the stage, looking dashing in his James Bond suit. He looked unmistakably happy.

"Attention everyone, before the Demigods make their way to the stage, I would like to introduce their opening act, please welcome… The Halfbloods!" There was a roar of cheering, and people started to run towards the stage. Percy seemed so stunned; this would be the first time that he would see Annabeth in an entire year. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face.

_Meanwhile, backstage…_

"Why did I agree to do this?" Annabeth said her hand on her stomach. She looked paler than normal, but that just made the illusion of a vampire even better.

"It was your idea Annie," Thalia reminded her, a smug look on her face.

"This is just a pre-ritual performance state for you Annabeth, you always get nervous before you step on stage," Piper said, rubbing her friend's shoulders, soothingly. Annabeth nodded her head, breathing through her mouth. They did their vocal exercises, waiting for Apollo to call their names on stage.

"E-excuse me, erm… Can I have an autograph?" A girl spoke softly. Annabeth looked behind her, seeing a girl who must be at least a sophomore. She had a Bluetooth in her ear, and her mouth seemed to be as shocked as she looked at the all famous Halfbloods. Annabeth smiled softly, walking towards the girl.

"What's your name?" She asked sweetly, taking the notebook from her hands. The girl seemed to be breathing rapidly, before a smile started to spread across her face.

"Mary," She replied. Annabeth smiled, before writing the autograph with her curvy penmanship. Piper smiled charmingly, and signed the notebook as well. Thalia smiled as best she could, sign the notebook after Piper. Nyssa couldn't help the smile that broke onto her face.

"Mary's story…," Annabeth spoke softly. She squealed, before running to her songbook, and writing inside it. Piper and Thalia rolled their eyes, before walking to their still squealing friend.

"I figured out the song title for our new song, can we sing that after our Halloween song?" Annabeth pleaded. Thalia shrugged, before Nyssa practically shoved them on stage, when Apollo called their name.

"Erm… Hey guys, we're the Halfbloods, and we're singing our Halloween song, just for you," Annabeth said, smiling evenly. She threw in a wink, which made the crowd even more loud than before. Piper chuckled, plucking the Bass guitar experimentally.

"One, two, three, and four…"

**You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?**

_Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing_

They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic

**You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<br>_  
>This is transcendental<br>On another level  
>Boy, you're my lucky star<em>

I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all  
>All<span>

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<span>

_Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<em> 

The roaring of cheering was endless. Annabeth sighed in happiness, pulling Thalia and Piper into a hug.

"That was one of our new songs, ET. Thanks for having us, and as Apollo said, please welcome my little brother to the stage, The Demigods," Thalia yelled into the speaker, before dragging all of us backstage.

"I don't think they knew that you and Jason were brothers and sisters," Piper said, looking worried. Thalia shrugged in an _'Oh well'_ way.

"Alright, we need to get out of here," Annabeth said, they all agreed, and Thalia linked her arms through Nyssa's. Waving goodbye to Mary, they ran down towards the backstage stairs.

"Wait, Annabeth," A voice called. It was one she'd recognize a mile away. She couldn't look back, she had to keep running.

Percy looked helpless as Annabeth ran away, her blonde hair flying backwards. His arms fell limp to his sides. When she reached the door, she looked at him. And time literally stopped. Her porcelain-like skin seemed to glow, and the slight curve of her chin added dimension. Her slender body was highlighted in the beautiful red dress she wore, and her eyes were hidden behind blood-red contacts. Her eyes seemed to contempt something.

"I'm sorry Percy, I got to go. Goodbye," She whispered, before rushing out of the fire escape door. He made the mistake once; he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again. He ran out of the fire escape, but was met with the howling wind.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry," 


	13. All Things Come To An End

© Come to an End, Copyrighted by Shama Abed

Hidden Beneath Chapter 12

Not my best chapter, but I felt guilty about not uploading… :/

But it's got Percabeth *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...its learning to dance in the rain."

-Unknown

Chapter Twelve

Her eyes opened, as she tossed around in her bed. Her mind was fresh from the dream she was having, yet she was unable to recall it to her present memory. She sighed before realizing that she wouldn't get any sleep. She looked at her left, taking in the alarm clock that blared 3.00 AM, and the red contacts that were left on the side. She slipped her feet out of the bed, and walked towards the window seat, pulling her legs up, and resting her cheek on her knee.

Annabeth sighed, her head resting on her bedroom window. The dark night loomed outside, as flickers of moonlight flooded her bedroom. She sighed, her breath staining the glass window. She slipped onto the floor, her bare feet freezing on impact. Her footsteps echoed off the windows, as she grabbed her acoustic guitar. Annabeth's head was still working at a hundred miles per second, but her mind would stop on a specific subject. She sighed, before slipping on her Kermit-the-Frog slippers. She covered her bare shoulders with a thin grey jacket, and treaded into the back garden. Annabeth wound her fingers through her tangled, blonde hair, her grey eyes hidden beneath the hood of the jacket. She pulled on her dark brown wig on, hiding her blonde hair in case anyone did recognize her. Annabeth wondered her way to the porch, sitting down on the chair. Her brown wig blew in the breeze, as she pulled out her songwriting book. She clutched it tightly, remembering what she always did when she came home. The book was her diary, schedule and songbook, all wrapped up in one. A pen tapped continuously, as Annabeth wondered what she would do for their new album. Her fingers strummed the guitar slowly, as she tapped her feet to a slow beat.

_Let's take a trip down memory lane,_

_While there's not much to gain,_

_We use to play on the ground, _

_Our little feet runnin' around,_

_What would I write next? _She thought, her fingers flittering through the worn out pages of her book. She looked through the book, the rough pages scratching under her fingers. Annabeth flickered through the book, seeing if there were any old lyrics that would help her write the song, any words that worked well with the style of writing, and the genre of music.

_Then we grew up, _

_All big and strong,_

_And somewhere along the way,_

_I withdrew into myself,_

_But the thing I knew, _

_I was fallin' for you,_

She sighed, realizing which way the song was going. She was writing about _him._ She couldn't talk about him, the pain was too fresh. The only way she could express her feelings, was writing songs about. It was scary though, she was kind of publishing her diary out to the world. But she had to suck it up, and be women.

_'Member when we were,_

_Dancin' 'long that street,_

_Your hand in mine,_

_Like we could stop time,_

_But know I know what needs to mend,_

_And that all things come to an end,_

"I remember when that happened, we were like seven, and we were running away from Thalia, we played the best prank on her," Annabeth whispered, a faint smile spreading across her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before she started to continue writing.

_You sweet talked, _

_As we walked,_

_Every girl you meet._

_But then she came along,_

_Little Miss Perfect,_

_I tried to settle,_

_But she won the battle. _

She was Miss Perfect. Everything Rachel did was perfect, everyone should be like Rachel, and everyone should do what Rachel do. She was the Queen Bee, and she definitely lived up to the title.

_Then you called me up last night,_

_Said you and her had a fight,_

_Was it bad to say I filled with hope?_

_Too bad it lasted for a day,_

_That's when I knew she would stay._

Annabeth sighed through her mouth, her breath turning into smoke as it hit the cold air.

_'Member when we were,_

_Dancin' 'long that street,_

_Your hand in mine,_

_Like we could stop time,_

_But know I know what needs to mend,_

_And that all things come to an end,_

_But beauty fades,_

_Just like those days,_

_I hope you know,_

_That the door you look for,_

_Is right next to me,_

_Don't you 'member when we were,_

_Dancin' long that street,_

_Your hand in mine,_

_Like we stopped time,_

_But know things need to mend,_

_'Cause all things come to an end._

"That's really beautiful," A smooth voice said. Annabeth jolted up, realizing that she wasn't alone. Percy Jackson stood there, hands in pockets. He smiled crookedly at her, before he made his way towards her, sitting down in the seat next to her. Annabeth sighed through her nose, her heart stopping.

_I have to put my guards up, I'm not Annabeth, and I'm Arianna. _Annabeth thought, her breath slow.

"Erm… thank you," She whispered, tucking her head down. She recognized how she was only wearing her PJ top, and some flannel bottoms. She shivered, before wrapping her thin jacket around her. Percy chuckled, before wrapping an arm around her, effectively warming her up. Annabeth stopped breathing, realizing how close they were. She tensed up, and Percy felt it. He was about to move away, when she relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. He laughed softly, before rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm only cuddling you because it's cold," She mumbled, hearing him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that," He teased, a smirk spreading across his face. She rolled her eyes, before slapping his arm half-heartedly.

"So, what are you doing out at night?" Annabeth asked, keeping her head down. She could feel Percy shrugging, before he answered.

"I just, needed to clear my head," He responded. Annabeth nodded, before they went into an awkward silence.

"So, who was that song about Aria?" Percy asked coolly, hiding any emotion from his voice. Annabeth stiffened, but quickly relaxed her posture before he noticed.

"Oh, just someone I knew," She replied evenly. She was hiding something, he could tell.

"So, why aren't you looking at me? Have I got something weird on my face?" Percy joked, causing Annabeth to laugh softly. She shook her head, proving her point by looking him in the eye. Recognition flooded his eyes.

_Damn, I forget the contacts!_

"I swear your eyes were blue before, now they're like… a stormy grey," He murmured, his face scrunching up in concentration. Annabeth quickly moved her head, her eyes watching the floor.

"Erm… it's getting late, I'll see you on Monday, Percy," Annabeth said evenly, standing up and picking up her guitar and book. Percy shook his head, before standing up with her.

"Yeah, it was weird, for a minute I thought you were someone else," He said, chuckling nervously. Curiosity got the better of Annabeth.

"Who?"

"Just someone I let slip through my fingers,"

Annabeth nodded, before opening the front door. The creaking noise filled the silence between them.

"I'll see you Percy," She whispered.

"Yeah, I'll see you," He answered, determination written across his eyes. Annabeth closed the door, and held her breath until she saw him escape down the garden gate. Her breathing was short, and ragged.

_He knows. He knows. _Was all that was running through Annabeth's mind, as she ran upstairs to wake Thalia and Piper up.


	14. Miss Di' Angelo is back

**Author's Note**

**Hi? *ducks thrown tomato* has it already been a month? Whoops…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. But if I did own a character, PERCY IS MINE! **

**A few of you have said to include more Thalico and Jasper, well, I need this bit out of the way, and the next chapter will be pure Thalico. If anyone can give me any suggestions on how to write about them, I'd appreciate it a whole lot. I don't really read much Thalico and Jasper and Percabeth comes to me more easily.**

**Pictures of what they wear are you guessed it! On the profile! **

**And WELCOME BIANCA DI'ANGELO EVERYONE! **

"I always knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry."

-Unknown

Chapter Thirteen:

Thalia was, to some extent, pissed off. She grumbled, her normally sleek, jet-black hair was a messy birds-nest on top of her head, and her eyes were still drooping with tiredness. She looked up at the intruder, seeing Annabeth shaking her awake. Thalia groaned, only fully noticing Annabeth a bit later. Annabeth's blonde hair was in a messy bun, and her nimble fingers were clutching her chocolate wig. It was her eyes that scared Thalia. The usual storm-grey eyes were usually dominant, piercing. But now as Thalia looked at the eyes of her best friend, she realized something in them that forced her to sit bolt right up. Annabeth's eyes held fear. Piper also seemed to have awoken, as she was perched on Thalia's bed, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She yawned slightly, before looking at Annabeth with confusion, but stayed up nonetheless.

"What the Styx Annie? It's four in the morning," Thalia grumbled, the sleepiness wearing off her slightly. Piper once again yawned, before resting her head on Thalia's lap, and closing her eyes groggily. Annabeth seemed anxious to tell them, she was biting her lip, and her fingers were picking at her nails, a nervous habit she seemed to have when she was about to say something.

"Percy… he knows," She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. All hell broke loose.

"WHAT?!" Thalia and Piper screamed both of them staring at Annabeth, wide eyed. Annabeth seemed to be biting back tears, but she held them in. Crying was a weakness; that was the only thing Rachel had taught her in all her years of bullying Annabeth.

"I couldn't sleep, and so I went outside to write, because you know that makes me feel better. And I put my wig on, just in case anyone saw me. And Percy came along, he just listened, and we talked, and then he looked at me, and I realized that I didn't put the contacts in. Oh gods, he knows, he's going to tell everyone. He'll hate me forever!" Annabeth was practically in hysterics, her hands covering her face. Thalia recognized how fragile her friend was right now, and shouting at her wouldn't help. Annabeth's back was against the wall, across from Piper and Thalia. She slid down the wall, as a few tears escaped her eyelids, rolling down her pale cheeks. Piper seemed to come to the same conclusion as Thalia had.

"It's okay Annie," Piper said tenderly, walking towards Annabeth. Thalia followed, and placed an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"It was bound to happen sometime, it's just unlucky that it's you," Thalia said, pulling Annabeth into a one-armed hug. Piper hugged Annabeth's other side, before they were just a bundle of body parts, laughing at how much of geeks they were.

"So, you're not mad?" Annabeth said softly, once they had untangled themselves. Thalia and Piper shook their heads, before all of them jumped onto Thalia's bed.

"Who knew Kelp Head was so observant?" Piper murmured, snuggling into the covers. Annabeth nodded, before a huge yawn emerged from her mouth.

"So, what are we going to do?" Thalia asked.

"I guess we'll have to see what happens on Monday," Annabeth said groggily, before they all fell asleep.

Thalia was nervous to say the least. All weekend, all she, Annabeth and Piper could do was try and explain things to Percy, Jason and Nico. After 48 hours, they came up with nothing. Thalia picked the right day to wear comfortably. She wore her favorite cream top that had the words 'Sweet Rebel' across in bold letters. She wore her tattered ripped jeans, and her worn out UGG boots. Around her neck was a feather-like gold necklace, and hanging from her shoulders were a skull bag. Her hair was laid messily on her head; she wasn't into the braiding type. Piper was taking Thalia's advice, and dressed accordingly. She wore her most prize possession, a green crochet top that stopped at her thin waist. She wore matching suede toe pumps paired with one of Thalia's black bags. She wore tight skinny jeans that shaped her endless legs, and wore a simple, three-quarter sleeve pure white jacket over her shoulders. Her blonde wig was braided in a French braid. Annabeth however, wore her beloved Even&Odd Wedged boots, and her caramel leather jacket. She wore an 'I Heart NYC' jumper, and had her favorite satchel. She had braided her chocolate wig, so it was lying on her shoulder in a fishtail braid. Soon they were ready to leave.

"Hey guys!" Nyssa's voice came up. They passed Nyssa, before making their way to the Volkswagen, and made their way to Goode High. All through the ride, there was silence, except for Nyssa's small chuckles, and the grinding of their wheels screeching to a stop. When they arrived, there wasn't the usual scatter of people around the parking lot. Instead there was a huge crowd in the middle. They all moved out of the car gracefully, before shoving through the crowd. Annabeth had accidently bumped into someone, well that someone was actually Luke.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, her voice barely reaching him as the noise of the crowd reached past normal levels. Luke shrugged, before bumping into Thalia. Nico was next to him, and gripped Thalia's waist so she wouldn't fall over.

"Thanks," She murmured, her face inches away from his. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. No-one made Thalia Grace Blush, except for the emo-y reckless Bad Boy that is Nico Di' Angelo.

"Just be careful," He whispered, his eyes shifting to every one of her features. Up close she looked so much like Thalia it actually hurt him. Thalia coughed awkwardly, before Nico realized that Khione was staring evils at her. Nico let go of Thalia, but before she moved Nico leant down into her ear.

"Meet me after school at Demeter's Inn, you've got some explaining to do," He whispered, and before Thalia could make sense of it, he had already moved half-way across the parking lot. Piper looked over around, trying to find anyone she knew. During the huge commotion, she had seemed to lose her friends.

"Piper?" Katie shouted, her cheerful face popping up in front of her. Piper sighed in relief; she didn't know how reliant she was on her friends until now.

"What's going on?" She asked Katie. Katie shrugged her shoulders, much like Luke Callestan had done a few minutes ago to Annabeth.

"What do you mean we're over?" Someone shouted, her voice piercing the air. Everyone went silent.

_Well that explained everything,_ Piper thought.

"Exactly what I meant, we're done Rachel," Percy's voice was hollow, almost cold. The crowd started to whisper again, rumors already speculating. Rachel screeched, her voice reaching levels any banshee would wish for.

"Why? Answer me why?" She yelled at him, her hands grabbing Percy's upper arm in an unbreakable grip. Percy glared at her, before he answered in a deathly tone.

"Why? Because ever since we started dating you've changed! You've freaking changed every aspect of yourself! And it's your entire fault that Annabeth's gone! She left because you gave her hell every freaking day, and guess what? She left and became a fucking superstar. Don't you get it? You a fucking bitch, and a bully, and I don't want to be associated with you anymore. The only thing I regret is that it took me so long to realize," At the end of his answer, his tone was quiet, yet everyone could hear him. Never have they seen Percy Jackson so livid. He was always the happy one, the person who never got angry.

"I want nothing to do with you," He said, before storming off, running inside the school. Annabeth stood there in shock, as did the whole population of Goode High. Rachel screamed again, kicking the side of her car. She whimpered a fake cry, before getting into her car and driving away. Annabeth gulped, and the only thing that pulled her along, was Piper's grip on her arm. If Piper wasn't their Annabeth probably would have stayed there for an eternity.

First period started and there was no sign of Percy or Rachel. Annabeth was getting relentless. Piper assured her that he probably needed time to think, but Annabeth was certain that she was just trying to make her feel better. She kept looking behind her, hoping that he would perform one of his magic tricks and just appear there. Every time she looked she was disappointed.

"Hey Ari," Luke whispered. Annabeth didn't respond, until she saw a hand fly in front of her face.

"What the Styx Luke?" Annabeth said, her face scrunching up.

"Wow, you where really out of there," He remarked, his face sporting a huge grin.

"Why are you so happy, it's Monday," Annabeth said, stating the obvious. Luke's grin immediately disappeared.

"No reason," He said, paying attention to Mr. Brunner. Annabeth rolled her eyes, before giving her undivided attention to Mr. Brunner as well.

"Now class we will be-," Mr. Brunner was cut off as the door shot open. In a burst of hope, Annabeth thought that it was Percy. Yet she was once again disappointed, as a different student walked through the door. Thalia was across the room from Annabeth, and Thalia's eyes widened as she saw who exactly walked through the door. It was a girl, with dark, brown hair, and opaque, pitch black eyes. Her Italian inheritance was evident in her flawless skin color, and she stood with an airiness of danger, yet she seemed sweet and kind. Leo whistled, his voice breaking the silence. Thalia could see that Nico was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Miss. Di' Angelo is back,"


	15. Dreams Are Like Angels

**Hello my lovelies! This is my first time writing Thalico, I haven't even read any Thalico books. Tell me if it's good, and next chapter will be Percabeth and Jasper. I guess some of you have noticed that my updating schedule is practically non-existing. I guess it's because I write what I feel. All the chapters I've wrote aren't pre-written, and it's kind of instinctual. If I get inspiration for **_**Hidden Beneath**_**, then I could write two chapters in under an hour, but lately I have become obsessed with Tumblr, but I'll try to update as much as possible. And, it's been AGES since I've done first person... So, what do you guys want, Bianca/Leo or Reyna/Leo? Also, who do you see playing Nico? I've got it between Skander Keynes and Avan Jogia, although Avan would be a good Beckendorf. **

**And last chapter, I said that Nico told Thalia to meet her at Demeter's Inn, so, MAJOR THALICO CHAPTER MY PEEPS! **

"Dreams are like angels  
>they keep bad at bay<br>Love is the light  
>Scaring darkness away,"<p>

-Gabrielle Aplin, Power of Love

Chapter Fourteen- Dreams are like Angels

Thalia's POV

My heart literally stopped. She looked so different. I'm sure I've only been gone a year. How had Bianca changed so much in so little time? Last time I saw her; I had run out of the dining hall, I couldn't even look her in the eye. And it was all because I fell for her older brother. She probably felt betrayed, like I had chosen Nico over her, like everyone had done. But I didn't.

Bianca was always in Nico's shadow, no matter how hard she tried to get people to notice her, yet to still be her, they always wanted Nico, and not her. I chose her over Nico. Of course I did, she was my best friend. But it didn't stop the longing feelings that I had for him go away. It was pretty ironic, that the girl, who swore never to love, fell in love with the person who would never love her the same way. Nico only saw me as her little sister's best friend. He only saw me as a sister himself. And, anyway, he had Khione. How could I compete with the Ice Queen anyway?

Khione Snow was the epitome of beautiful. She had flawless, creamy skin that never had a blemish. Her ice blue eyes pierced everyone she looked at, casting them under a spell. Her dark wavy hair hung delicately from her shoulders, and she always had a sweet smile on her face, always. But I knew that the only reason why Khione went out with Nico was because I liked him. Everything I did, she had to go and already do it. Before I had time to answer, Leo whistled clear and loud.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Miss Di' Angelo is back," He smirked, one arm around the back of his chair. I rolled my eyes; it was no secret that Leo had an unorthodox crush on Bianca. Whoa… Hold on, did Bianca just blush? The Bianca I knew never blushes, damn what the hell is going on here?

"Sorry I came in late, I see Nico forgot to tell you I was coming today?" She said, her eyes penetrating Nico's soulless eyes. He grinned impishly, before rolling his eyes at his younger sister.

"Well, it's good to have you back Bianca, your seat is next to Nyssa and Tamara," Obviously, I was 'supposedly' new, and Nyssa had only been here a year. We both raised our hands, and Bianca smiled shyly at us, before sitting between us. I had the seat next to the window, and Bianca sat at my right, and then Nyssa sat at her opposite end.

"Now, continuing with the subject on Ancient Greece," Mr. Brunner said. All the words seemed to string together, as I patiently tapped the end of my ball-point pen on my notebook. My ADHD seemed to kick in then, as the clock on the wall started was ticking by agonizingly slow.

"So, are you new here?" Bianca asked me, and I had to refrain from cringing. It was horrible that she didn't know it was me, but it was more horrible that a small part of me wanted her to realize it was _me._ But I knew she wouldn't realize it. She wouldn't know that her best friend, who had run away from her a year ago, was sitting in the same spot as I use to. I nodded stiffly, before trying to pay attention to what Mr. Brunner was saying. I soon grasped that I completely missed the first half of what he said, so the rest I didn't understand at all, but nevertheless I jotted down some quick notes, and made sure to talk Annabeth into giving me some notes. I roughly understood what was happening in the story, but mid-terms were coming up, and I needed to be damn sure. Yep, even I care about my education. Call the paparazzi or something. There was a small silence between us, as we both wrote down the things that Mr. Brunner said. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Annabeth in front of me, write down everything Mr. Brunner said, word for word. Yeah, I really need to get Annabeth to give me her notes. Her handwriting was all curved, and neat as a daisy. I looked down at my notebook, and immediately noticed the difference, mine was much messier, and in fact it resembled a bird's nest. The silence between me and Bianca was getting thicker with tension, and me being me, _hated_ uncomfortable silence.

"So, according to Valdez, where did you come back from?" I asked. What? I'm nothing if not blunt.

"Well, I spent a year at with my family in Italy," She said, reminiscing her life a year ago. There was a ghost of smile flitter across her face, and her eyes held a slight happiness, yet there was an eeriness of sadness around it as well. I decided not to push it far, and paid attention to Mr. Brunner again. I took as many notes as I could, without letting my mind wander. That's a lot to ask for a girl with severe ADHD.

I looked up at the clock, and was thankful that the class was halfway over, when all of a sudden; a paper airplane flew towards me. On one side, it said _To Tamara_. My eyebrows rose, but I looked at the direction the airplane was sent, and found no-other than Nico Di' Angelo at the receiving end. I looked at him confused, until he told me with many hand gestures to open the airplane. I rolled my eyes, yet made sure that Mr. Brunner wasn't looking. He luckily was too engrossed in writing on the whiteboard to notice me. I opened the paper airplane and ignored the questioning look both Nyssa and Bianca was giving me.

_So Sparky, think you'll get to part of Emmeline?_

Emmeline Nurse was the character that Mr. Apollo had created out of The Nurse character for his version of Romeo and Juliet. I really wanted the part, and not because Nico was going for Mercurio, the love interest, of course not.

_Of course, you're probably too chicken,_

Underneath, he had drawn an illustration of a chicken, a very inappropriate chicken mind you. I made sure Mr. Brunner was busy, before turning towards him and flipping him the birdie. I could feel the ripple effect that happened, as everyone chuckled slightly, and before Mr. Brunner turned around, I hid the note behind my notebook. He turned around, and was met with a silent, and ready to learn class. He raised an eyebrow, and went back to writing on the board. I pulled a clean sheet of my notebook, and wrote back to him.

_Hardy Ha, Ha, You know what, I'm gonna kick ass in that audition, you better watch your back Di' Angelo, I hear Jesse Ryan was a shoe in for Mercurio, and he's probably be a better kisser as well ;) _

Just to tease him, I planted a sloppy kiss on the bottom of the note, my pale pink lipstick sticking to the paper. I checked if the coast was clear, before sticking the note into the paper airplane, and sending it flying through the air. Nico thought this would be the perfect time to catch up on his sleep, and was lying on his notebook, his dark hair hanging over his sleep-driven eyes. The airplane was sent straight into the centre of his forehead. I held back a un-lady like snort, and watched as he looked startled. Well, I wouldn't say startled, he looked as if someone has taken his cake, and shoved it in his face. I held back more laughs, and I saw that more of the class was as well. Slowly, he opened up the note, and smirked at me, before writing back quickly.

_Well, then I guess I'll need someone to help me with my lines, any offers? You still meeting me at Demeter's Inn, you've got a lot of explaining to do._

I read the note, and knew that Percy must have told him. I sighed, before replying on the same note.

_Yeah I'll explain everything, oh, and sleeping in class, what would your mother say Nico? _

I sent it quickly, and took notice of the time. Was it almost the end of lesson already? He quickly sent a note back, one simple sentence that made me almost laugh so loud, I would have blown it for everyone.

_Well, you know the saying, with great power comes the great need for a nap_

I swear, I noticed that Nico was grinning like The Cheshire Cat, and I was trying so hard not to snort. Soon, the bell rang, and I looked down at my notebook, and noticed that I hardly wrote anything down.

Yep, I defiantly needed to borrow Annabeth's notes for the test tomorrow.

"So, how was Italy?" I asked Bianca, as we walked towards my locker. Apparently, she had the spare locker next to mine, and we had almost identical lesson schedule, except she chose Art instead of Music last lesson.

"It was good, I really needed the distraction," She said, pulling her locker open. We had a twenty minute break before Fencing, and I shoved my _Oxford's Guide to Greek Mythology_, into my locker, and replaced it with my Biology book, and a different notebook. Annabeth was an OCD freak, and had made sure for every lesson we had to use a different notebook. She even color co-ordinate it so we knew which one was for which subject. Since I had fencing before Biology, I knew I wouldn't have time to get my Bio book out of my locker and get there on time. And I promised dad I wouldn't show up in his office again this year. I also pulled out my navy-blue sports bag that had my school kit inside. Bianca had the same idea, and was talking animatedly to Nyssa.

"Well, see you later Nyssa," Bianca said, as Nyssa made her way to Annabeth and they started to make their way to Biology.

"You might want to fix that quickly Thalia, we're going to be late," She said, and I swear my popped out of my sockets. She rolled her eyes and pointed to her wig. My eyebrows furrowed, before Bianca pulled out a compacted mirror out of her pocket. I observed my wig, until my eyes grew wide. There lying on my shoulder, was a huge chunk of jet-black hair. It must have escaped my wig. Bianca snorted, before helping me tuck it into my wig.

"I won't tell anybody," She whispered, before pulling me into a hug. She knocked the air out of my lungs, and seemed to squeeze me forever. But I didn't mind, I missed hugging Bianca.

"I missed you so much," I said softly, I could feel the tears prickling my eyes, and couldn't wait to catch up with her. Something also clicked in with me.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that for an hour and twenty minutes I had a huge chunk of hair hanging over my shoulder?" I half whispered half shouted. Bianca smiled sheepishly, before dragging me to the Gym for our fencing lesson, ignoring my horrified face.

"Don't worry, no-one noticed. And if they did, it'll be like Christiana Perrie, except the opposite way around," She giggled.

"Oh god, I don't know what to wear!" I said, my mind going blank. Annabeth and Bianca rolled their eyes, before Piper came to my rescue. Nyssa was lying on my bed, flipping through a _Vogue_ magazine; she was smirking slightly at me.

"Well, Demeter's Inn is pretty casual, and you don't want to impose, so let's stick to casual," She said, before pulling me through my wardrobe. Yes, pull. Mr. Chase thought we would each enjoy a walk in closet, did he not know the meaning of the _saving for a rainy day? _Piper started to go through different racks of clothes that Fabio had packed in one of the suitcases. Of course, Piper knew that the clothes he packed wouldn't last us a year, so she had went online shopping, and all sorts. And she _still _insisted on taking us shopping next weekend.

"Right, this is perfect," She said, giving me the clothes that she had. I trusted Piper to make the right choice, as I shooed her out and changed.

"Aw, wow!" Bianca said, smiling happily at me. I smiled softly at her, before complying when she told me to spin. I flipped my hair forward, and tied it into a messy bun. Piper came with my chocolate brown wig that she had braided in a fishtail plait. She placed that on my head, and made me look in the mirror. I looked in the mirror, and was still surprised at the sight I saw. I wore a simple black and white dress that started at the neckline white, and when it reached my waist, it went into black, making it look like a skirt, and much more sophisticated. To make it more casual, Piper paired it with a navy blue blazer, and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I wore a pair of nude heels that added some height to me, but it didn't make much difference. I would still be considerably short. She handed me a black clutch bag that only had my Samsung in. She put in some lip balm as well, which I raised an eyebrow at. She shrugged, before handing me off to Annabeth.

"Okay, here's the script," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"We're only going to practice," I said, but it sounded inconvincible even to me.

"Sure," Nyssa said, dragging out the words. "The kiss scene," She ended, and all of them simultaneously puckered their lips and did air kisses. I rolled my eyes, before my fingers started to pick at my nails, a nervous habit I picked up from Piper.

"Stop being nervous, you'll do great," Bianca said, placing her hands on my shoulder. I breathed out, letting out my fear.

"What if I mess up?" I never felt this nervous before. Not when I did my first performance, or when I played in front of millions of screaming fans.

"You won't," She said, before letting Annabeth drive me to Demeter's Inn.

"Hey Tam, you look nice," Nico said, as Annabeth pulled away from Demeter's Inn. I smiled slightly, a small, barely noticeable blush spreading across my cheeks. I observed what he was wearing, oh what was I saying, and I was totally checking him out. He wore a simple black dress shirt, that he let didn't bother to tuck in and his signature black leather jacket. He paired this with simple blue jeans, and worn out dunks. I noticed the script in his hands, and I reminded myself why I was here.

"Come on," He said, his hand on the small of my back. I gulped down the lump in my throat, trying to ignore the feeling of his hand on my back. Instead of leading me to one of the tables up front, he smiled at Katie who was working behind the bar. She raised an eyebrow at me, before allowing Nico to go past, and gestured for me to follow him. He led me up the staircase, allowing me to go in front of him. I smiled when I reached the top, and he grabbed my hand, entwining his fingers through mine. My heart was racing like mad now, as he tugged my hand, and made me follow him through another set of stairs. _I knew I picked the wrong day to wear heels, oh well, they make my legs look good, _I thought.

He reached a fire escape door, and opened it for me. I smiled at him, and hesitantly walked through the door. The place was breathtaking. The floor was covered in pebbles and soft stones, and in the centre was a circular table, with a plain white sheet covering it. Two, red velvet-clad chairs where propped next to the table, opposite each other. But the view was what made me feel like she was in a dream. It was over my expectations. The city lights weren't on, but there was enough lightness from the ending day to make the whole city seem to light up. The City was quiet, more than I ever thought New York could be; but there were the occasional horn or beep of cars passing through. There was a railing by the end, and my nimble fingers clung lightly to it, as I tilted my head up to at the sky. The skies were clear; not a cloud in sight. The sun was just setting, casting explosions of reds, oranges, pinks and blues across the skies. This was my favorite time of day, when the world was in that small hour, when they weren't fully day but not fully night. We were in the in-between time.

_Oh, dear Hestia don't let me throw up, _I thought as I looked down, it was way too high for my liking. I could feel the butterflies flutter around my stomach, and the dampness that was starting on the back of my neck. Yeah, you heard right, Thalia Grace, the girl who has no fears, is actually scared at something pretty common.

Heights

"It's really beautiful Nico," I said wistfully, trying to ignore the fear that was creeping up on me like paranoia. _It's a stupid fear Thalia; don't let it get the best of you_.

"Yeah, I like to come here. It's so peaceful, you know, quiet," He responded. I nodded, completely knowing what he was talking about. The knots in my stomach were loosening slightly, yet the butterflies stayed there, but for an entirely different reason. It was then that I noticed how close we were. I could practically feel his breath on the back of my neck, and tried to ignore the way it made me tremble. I breathed through my nose, and ignored the fact that if someone were to look at us, we would look much like a couple, and I reminded myself that he had a girlfriend.

"Come on, we'll eat before we practice," He said, and pulled out one of the velvet-clad chairs for me. I smiled softly at him, something I find myself doing a lot when I am around him. I didn't think it would be polite to say I wasn't hungry; my stomach was already filled up with butterflies. Katie walked through the door, a dishwasher resting on her right arm. In her left there was a small waitress' notebook, and a pen was in her breast pocket.

"Can I take your order?" She asked, mockingly, before I rolled my eyes. I gestured Nico to go first, not trusting myself to speak, in case I started laughing like a maniac.

"I'll have the chicken burger and fries please," He said, and Katie swiftly wrote the order down.

"I'll have the same as him," Katie smirked at me, before leaving and going to what I supposed was the kitchen. I laughed softly, and looked down at my plate. A silence stretched on, and I was about to end it, when Nico spoke.

"You know, I don't know what I'll do when I'm older," He said, laughing at himself in a way. I raised an eyebrow, before letting him continue.

"Well, everyone seems to know what they'll do. Percy's going into Marine Biology, Jason into politics. I don't know what I'll do,"

"Bianca said something about a business, you seem like you'd be a good business man," I said, tilting my head to the side, and letting an eyebrow raise. Nico shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"My dad thinks so too. He's so keen on me taking over the family business," I sighed through my mouth, understanding slightly.

"I know what you mean; the pressure you get off it makes you want to crawl under a rock," I said, and Nico seemed stunned slightly.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel," He said, his voice deep and sultry. I swallowed the lump in my throat, before crossing my right leg over my left. I fully examined him now, not caring if he saw me looking. His dark, tousled hair hung over his eyes slightly, and his deep, olive skin tone was lightly paler than Bianca's. His slightly upturned nose blended into his cheekbones, and his chiseled chin curved into his neck. His lips. They were shaped like two angel's wings, turned sideways. They were a plump pink color, naturally beautiful. I let my eyes flitter across his other features, and it was then that I admired how handsome Nico Di' Angelo really was.

"What about you? What are your dreams?" I asked, but my throat seemed slightly croaky.

"I, I always wanted to do a business, but not the one my dad did. I would have loved to start a proper nightclub, like one which served non-alcoholic drinks, as well as proper ones," He said, a wistful look flitter across his face. "But it's just a dream, not like it would actually happen."

"Nico, there's nothing wrong with having dreams. They're like angels, they guide us to the path that will make us succeed in life, even if it's the path we don't want at the time," I said, looking at him straight on. My fingers seemed to have a mind of its own, as I reached for his hand. They were strong, worn-out, and smothered my tiny ones. He rubbed the back of my palm with his thumb, smiling at me slightly. I then realized what I was doing. He had a girlfriend for Zeus' sake! I quickly pulled my hand away from his, leaving me empty from the warmth that was there only second ago.

"I should go," I said, pulling my chair out. I wouldn't be the girl that he cheated on with. I wouldn't be the _other girl ._Because if he was willing to cheat _with_ me, then he was willing to cheat _on_ me. Nico seemed to have other ideas.

"Tam wait," He said, moving his slender fingers across my wrist. I turned my head away from him, biting my lip. It just felt so _right_, when he held my hand. I swallowed the lump in my through, and mustered all the bravery and strength I had, and pulled away. I started to run, but stopped dead when he uttered a single sentence.

"Thalia stop," His voice was firm, but I could hear the small cracking at the end. My heart literally stopped, I could feel the tears prickling the sides of my eyes. I quickly turned towards him, the everlasting lump in my throat leaving as I swallowed.

"How long… did you know?" I asked, there was a pause, and I could feel my heart racing.

"When you called me a chicken, out of all places that's when I knew. When you questioned and teased me. No-one would dare to do that, except for you," He said, getting closer. I took a step back, and felt my back hit the railing of the balcony. His fingers touched my cheek, before he used his spare hand, and let the wig come loose, and watched as my jet-black hair tumbled down my shoulders. I could see him swallow, and let his fingers go to my eyes, and rid me of my emerald green contacts. I was bare now, no longer was Tamara Gabe in front of him, now it was me. The girl that had ran away, after the secret of being in love with him was out as well. No, Tamara Gabe was no longer there, now it was Thalia Grace.

"Thals," He whispered, and I turned my head away from him, not looking him in the eye.

"We've both got lives now Nico, you've got Khione, and I've got my guitar, we've both moved on," I said, my voice hollow.

"No," He said. "No, I already let you slip out of my fingers once, I'm not doing it again," His forehead touched mine, and I could feel his sweet breath on me.

"And with Khione, I dumped her two days ago. Right after I fully understood that you were back, I ended it," He said, and my heart literally leaped.

"But- what does that mean-," He cut me off in a really effective way.

He kissed me.

**Anyone else freaking out? I am! **

**So that's it, All 4,307 words done. Hoped you liked it! **


	16. Trees Are A Girls Best Friend

**So, a LOT of you liked the reunion, and now I'm really wondering if I'll make the others to you guys' high expectation. But tell me what you think! Also, I've put a poll on my profile about the story. Throughout the reviews I've seen the people having split decision on who should go out with Leo, so if you guys would vote, it'll really help! **

**So far the results are:**

**Reyna: 4 **

**Bianca: 4**

**Okay, are you ready? It's the JASPER reunion! **

* * *

><p>"I couldn't turn on the TV,<p>

Without something that'll remind me

Was it all that easy?

To put us out of your memory?"

-Leona Lewis, Better In Time

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

(PPOV)

"And then he kissed me, he actually kissed me," Thalia recounted her date when she got home. She sighed, out of breath, before she completely buried her face in her pillow. We were all practically squealing like schoolgirls. Which in some way, we are. Right now, Annabeth and I were sitting in Thalia's room, as she replayed her date with Nico. Apparently, they had completely forgotten that they were meeting up to rehearse for the play, but hey, it's Thalia and Nico, and what do you expect?

Thalia had come back from Demeter's Inn, her chocolate brown wig slightly askew and her lips somewhat swollen. That caused plenty of eyebrow raises, yet we were all grinning like the Cheshire cat. By 'we', I mean Annabeth and I, Bianca and Nyssa had left after Thalia had gone. When we had gotten inside the safety of our house, Thalia had pulled her wig off, revealing her pitch-black hair that looked as if someone had run his or her fingers through it. I raised my eyes at Thalia, in which she blushed at. Someone alert the tabloids. Thalia Grace had just freaking blushed. Thalia Grace does not blush; it's not in her system. Well, unless a certain Emo, clad-in-black guy has something to do with it.

I still couldn't help feel slightly jealous, why Jason couldn't see me as Piper and not Peyton. I could see that Annabeth was feeling the same way about Percy, but nevertheless, he actually knew whom she was. Jason had no idea, unless Percy told him. But, we put our feelings aside. Today was about Thalia, no matter how crap we were feeling.

"I'm really happy for you Thals," I said, pulling Thalia into a hug. Annabeth shortly joined after, and then it was just a hug-fest. Bianca and Nyssa had left a while ago, so it was just us. I couldn't even think what we were going to do tomorrow, now that Nico and Percy know that Arianna and Tamara are actually Annabeth and Thalia. I guess it worked out well, Nico and Thalia are together, from what I can presume, and you know what that means? I get to make Thalia my personal Barbie.

Don't get me wrong; I am a tomboy for all expense, but my mother's Aphrodite, owner of Aphrodite Beauty and Cosmetics. You can't really judge me after that.

"Hey guys, check out Jason's Hermes Page," Thalia said, and I took her phone out of her hands, and peered down at her brother's home page. Under his relationship button was: single.

"What?" I said in confusion, I was sure he was still with Reyna, but I couldn't help but feel slightly hopeful.

"Oh, you know what," Annabeth said, knowingly.

To do something that would take the attention off me, I looked at the blaring alarm clock, noticing that it was well over two in the morning. Annabeth noticed as well, and we all went to our respective room. I blew a pesky strand of hair that was hanging over my eyes. Slowly, I put on my most snug PJ's, and slipped into the comfort that was my bed. The lights were off now, yet I could still see the dark outline of my room with my eyes. I sighed in frustration, sleep not coming to me easily. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes. I was tired, but too many thought and unanswered questions were going through my head.

I looked at my bright purple alarm clock, the time flashing like the bulb from a lighthouse. It had only been an hour, (making it 3.00 AM) and I knew that if I didn't get some sleep now, I'd be walking dead at school tomorrow. I sighed, before pulling myself up into a sitting position. When we were all on tour, Annabeth, Thalia and I, we would all have a completely different way of trying to tire us out so that we would sleep. Annabeth would write songs until she was physically and emotionally drained, or draw architect designs, the things that she always wanted to create; Thalia would sit in a corner and listen to Green Day albums, sometime the Cab. Me? I just drawled. Not like the beautiful landscape drawings or portraits of people, but you know, fashion designing. It always got my mind of things, and I loved how I could design different things according to how I was feeling, and create something beautiful.

So, that was what I was doing at 3.30 in the morning. Drawing designs on my leather-bound sketchpad. The pages were rough, and worn-out, yet they held a year's full of comfort. I sighed heavily, before allowing myself to go into the continuous rhythm of drawing, creating. The sound of the pencil graphite scratching against the rough paper of my sketchbook comforted me in a way. It made me feel calm, and all my thoughts went away, as I focused on drawing, allowing my mind to get engrossed with the feeling of drawing and designing. If I didn't love my music so much, designing was defiantly a career choice when I was older. Maybe after we settled down, but I think I'm going to be one of those people. You know the kind that says their retiring, but then says, 'Oh, one more movie,' or 'One more album', honestly I loved my job too much to retire. Then again, I'm only eighteen; retirement was a long way away.

I erased a certain part of my design, getting quite aggravated by it. The other part of the design was perfect, but that one bit carried on bugging me. I sighed, tucking a strand of my chestnut hair behind my ear. Looking at the alarm clock on my bedside drawer, my eyes widened. The clock was blaring 5.30 AM. I was drawing for a solid two hours and a half. I flipped through my sketchpad, seeing that I used up six different pages, each filled with different designs, some which I knew would suite certain people, and some which I didn't know who they would appeal to. Even though I hadn't slept all morning, I knew that I needed to sleep, or else I really would need three cups of coffee before we go to school. And I hyped up on caffeine, not pretty. Like, thinking Annabeth and Thalia was a pirate, and that my dad's slight stubble was a chipmunk named Fred.

I put my leather sketchbook on my bedside table, and snuggled into my bed. I slowed my heart rate down, getting myself ready for a deep sleep.

_One sheep, two sheep, three sheep_

_Tap, tap, and tap _

My eyes flew open, the fatigue making me feel drowsier than ever. I groaned, before rolling over, my body facing the window, as I snuggled into the covers of my bed. I was almost asleep again, when…

_Tap, tap, and tap _

I grumbled in frustration, racking my hand through my messy hair. I looked around, confused as to what was making the sound, until I heard the loud thud from the window. My eyebrows scrunched up, and I pulled my window apart, only to peer down to see the one and only Jason Grace. I gasped in surprise, dropping to the ground, my back hitting the wall underneath the window. My breathing was coming in short gasp. Had he seen me? What if he already knew?

"Pipes, come one, I can't wait all day," His voice broke through, and I had to stop myself from wincing. Damn, he had seen me, I thought. I blew out of my mouth, before lifting the window open, looking down. Jason was standing there, wearing his favorite blue jersey jacket, and plain blue jeans. He grinned up at me, and I had a feeling I was forgiven. He motioned with his fingers for me to climb down towards him. I sighed through my mouth, quickly grabbing my jacket and comfortable UGG boots. I opened the window, knowing that if I walked out of the front door, I would confront Annabeth (why she was up at this ungodly hour was still beyond me), and she would demand to know where I was going. I slipped out of the window, and started to climb down the pipe that was lined up beside my bedroom window. This was a total YOLO moment.

You know when you watch a movie, and the main character is creeping out of their bedroom window down a pipe, and it looks so easy? Well it's not.

I squealed silently for what seemed to be the fiftieth time, as my feet slipped slightly. Jason rolled his eyes from below, and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. My fingers gripped around the small pipe, using it to hold all my weight. Bad idea

I could feel gravity take hold of me, and the feeling of weightlessness of the air around me was overwhelming. I waited for the hard ground to hit me.

Waiting…

Still waiting…

What?

My eyes cracked open. My eyes needed time to adjust to the light. The sun was shining brightly down at me, and I had to squint before my eyes adjusted to the sunlight. It was there that I saw what or should I say, _who. _A small gasped escaped my mouth, my breathing stopping all together. Jason had caught me, his muscular arms circling my waist. My kaleidoscope eyes met his sky blue ones. He grinned lazily at me, and I rolled my eyes. He pulled me up, but his hands never left my waist, and I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"How did you know?" I asked, brushing myself off. My pants were stained with grass. I looked at him, as he clasped our hands together.

"What?" He asked, as he saw my bewildered expression. I lifted our clasped hands together, raising an eyebrow at him again. He shrugged his shoulders, before pulling me along to his car. I bit my lip, looking back at the house. Jason could feel my hesitation, because he whispered in my ear.

"You owe me an explanation, Beauty Queen," He whispered, and I could feel the shivers run down my back. My body seemed to move on its own accord, as I slipped into his electric blue Cameo. I sighed, running a hand through my chestnut hair. The window was cracked open full, and the wind was flying past us, in a cool breeze. I felt a warm hand around mine, and I looked up to see Jason looking at me curiously.

"Is there a reason why you are looking at me?" I asked, my eyebrows rising. It was slightly natural, him holding my hand. We always use to do it, especially because well, we were best friends. We acted like a couple, minus the heated make-out sessions, and the fact that I would always be in his eyes, his twin sister's best friend, as well as his. But it had been so long, it felt like when you leave for a while, and you come back, only to find out that everything's changed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my eyes searching for any clues. Jason grinned at me, making my heartbeat quicker. I smiled at him, but still had that nagging feeling in the back of my mind, what if he was only doing this because I was famous?

"It's a surprise," He said, and I could sense his hesitation on to where he was taking me. I groaned loudly, he knew I hated surprises.

It was then that the path started to get steeper, and I realized he was taking me to. I actually squealed. I hadn't been there in a year; I was so ready to go. He pulled his car into the small surrounding forests of New York. The trail ride was bumpy, but it only caused me to get more excited. He parked when he got to the second trail. I jumped out of the car, ready to go to the place where we first met.

"Hold on, Beauty Queen, you sure you want to ruin those nice boots of yours?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me. My eyebrows furrowed, until I realized what he was pointing out. I had put on my UGG boots, the ones that were practically slippers. It was then that I noticed what I was wearing. I was still in my PJ's, the frilly, plaid white pajama trouser, where clinging to my legs, as the summer heat blared down at me. Jason was smiling impishly at me, and I smacked his arm lightly.

"Well come on then Beauty Queen," He said, and before I could protest, he had scooped me up, clinging my legs in his arms. My hands went around his neck, and I almost squealed in surprise. Almost

We hiked up the trail, Jason not showing any restraint in holding me. I tried not to focus on the fact he was carrying me, more of the fact that I was observing the beautiful New York forest. Well, it wasn't really a forest, since when did New York have that? No, it's just that Jason's dad owned a huge back garden, and when I mean huge, I mean huge.

"And here we are, Beauty Queen," Jason said, placing me on my own two feet again. I breathed in the fresh air, looking up at the old, oak tree. I grinned at Jason, before tilting my head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Race you," I said, before grabbing one of the branches and hauling myself up. The press would have a field day, Piper Mclean, international superstar, wearing her jammies, and climbing up an old tree. The branches were rough and firm, yet they held a sense of comfort, and warmth. I smiled down at Jason, but was confused when there was no one there. I looked up above me, realizing that Jason had climbed quicker than me. I glared at him, pushing my body to match his pace. Hey, I may not be a jock, but I adored climbing. Tell that to the paparazzi.

"Why're you taking so long Pipes? You've gone old," He joked, once he had reached the highest branch, a few seconds before me. I glared at him, before hauling myself. Jason gripped my forearms, pulling me up. It was then that my face was inches away from his. I coughed, suddenly becoming self-conscious. Pulling away slightly, I let my back hit the rough bark of the tree. Jason did the same, and we were sitting next to each other, at the top of a tree.

"You know, I missed this place, it's been ages since I've been here," I sighed, watching as daybreak flooded through the early morning sky.

"Yeah, me too," Jason said, breathing through his mouth. Slowly, I swiveled my hips so I was looking at him. The first rays of sun were hitting him, illuminating his already flawless features. His cropped blond hair had grown since I had last seen him, as the tips of his hair were hanging over his eyes slightly. His deep, sky blue eyes were enriching with knowledge, and I knew that was what he wanted to do when he was older. Go into politics or something like that. He was really big on fairness, and making the hard decisions. He turned his head to the side, so he was now looking at me as I looked at him. I was sure that I looked like a mess. My chestnut hair must have looked like a birds nest, and I was wearing my tattered pajamas.

"Take a look Pipes," Jason said, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jason chuckled, before moving around, so he was on the thick branch, and then I saw it. I gasped in surprise, before my hands started to trace the carved heart that was engraved on the tree's base. It was a simple heart, obviously imprinted by something rather blunt, yet it meant everything to me. The letters PM + JG were carved into the middle, yet the letters where slightly childish.

"We did that when we were kids, right?" I asked, but it didn't come out as a question, more like a statement. I turned towards him, a smile stretching over my face. Not the fully-fledged grin, but the small hint of a smile, the one that no-one other than Jason could get out of me. It was then that I saw the impact of me leaving on Jason. He had to mature quicker, because not only had I not allowed him to explain to me why he did what he did, but I left before he could.

For a whole freaking year.

"Jase, I'm so sorry," I blurted out, and before I could think anything of it, I jumped towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Jason wasn't prepared for the impact, and so we fell from the top of the tree. I let out a squeal as I felt the world gave beneath me.

Jason made an oomph sound when he hit the ground. He had broken my fall. I scampered off him, before waving my hands in front of his face. Jason grinned shamelessly, to which I rolled my eyes about. Quickly my concern came back, and I went in to full Momma Mclean mode.

"Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt? Oh gosh Jason, I'm so sorry," The words escaped my mouth, and I knew that Jason was getting a kick out of it.

"Shut up, Beauty Queen," Jason said, before pulling me into a much needed hug. I snuggled closer into his chest, and I rested my head on his shoulder, yawning quietly.

"Are you sure your okay Jason, I mean, you could have a concussion-"Jason cut me off.

"Shut up, and let me kiss you," He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Way to be cliché,"

"Shut it," And then he kissed me. It was everything I ever wanted. I was slightly freaking out; what if I was a terrible kisser, or what if I messed up? But as soon as his lips were on mine, I felt whole, I felt complete.

I sighed in protest when he pulled back. Jason grinned down at me, and I once again, cursed myself for having a short structure. Well, I was actually tall, but Jason just had to go and be taller. Jason chuckled, before leaning against the tree, and I leant my head on top of his shoulder, before yawning. Jason chuckled again, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Go to sleep, Beauty Queen," He said, and I was too tired to respond.

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered opened, and before I could fully realize where I was, small and sweet kisses where planted all over my face. I scrunched my nose up, and a kiss was planted there too. I looked around again, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, before I looked at who was planting the kisses. Jason was grinning like a madman at me, and I raised my eyebrow.<p>

"Good afternoon, Beauty Queen," He said, and my eyes widened in realization.

"You let me sleep for the whole day!" I demanded, pulling myself up, and dragging him along as well.

"Not all day, it's 12.00 in the afternoon," He said, all smart-arse like. I narrowed my eyes at him, before folding my arms across my chest. Then a thought came to me.

"We're missing school!" To which Jason grinned bashfully.

"Well, consider ourselves skipping, Beauty Queen. Get used to it,"


	17. Sparks Fly

**Right, hyperventilating right now! Hidden Beneath is almost done! *bawls eyes out* There's this chapter, (which is the Percabeth reunion *wink wink, nudge, nudge*), and then I will be doing a couple of chapters on Will and Nyssa, and then I may be doing an aftermath on Rachel, Reyna, Drew and Khione. By the way, the polls are done, and twenty of you amazing people voted! The person you have chosen to go out with Leo is...**

**Reyna Cain! **

**Reyna got eleven votes, while Bianca got nine. Two votes between them! **

**Here's the reunion you're all waiting for... IT'S PERCABETH! It's a lot different, and hopefully it'll change your perspective of a few people. **

* * *

><p>"Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

-Taylor Swift, Sparks Fly

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Sparks Fly<p>

Annabeth was jittery all through the first period of school.

Even though Mr. Brunner's lesson was by far the most exciting, Annabeth couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen today. It was this scary thing she could do ever since she was little, like a sixth sense. Maybe it was her ADHD acting up again, but she really didn't know. She tapped the end of her chewed pencil against her notebook, and looked up at the clock behind Mr. Brunner. It just chimed half-past ten, so only another half an hour left to go. She looked to the seat behind her, and still felt the absence of Percy. HE hadn't been in for a week, and she was starting to get really nervous. Top that with Piper disappearing, and all that was left was a stupid post-it note on the fridge saying, 'I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you in school,' Slowly, she made sure she was concentrating, writing down everything Mr. Brunner said, word for word.

A low whistle emerged from next to her, and she turned around, getting the sight of Luke Callestan. He wore his signature dark blue vest, with winged sneakers, and the school's football jersey. His shaggy blond hair fell in front of his sky blue eyes slightly, as he grinned at Annabeth impishly.

"Keep writing like that Ari and you'll burn a hole into your notebook," He said grinning, but Annabeth noticed the way he kept looking behind her. Annabeth's eyes furrowed, until she looked behind, noticing the small outline of a person at the back of the room. Her petite frame was hunched inwards, and her body was facing the front of the class, yet her head was facing to the side, her mind wandering around, not really looking, but just staring blankly. Her fiery auburn hair was straightened to perfection, tumbling down her shoulders, and her emerald green eyes were dull in some way. Even from here, Annabeth could see the small flecks of sea blue in her eyes, and from where she was sitting, her eyes did seem bluer than they were green, but she knew that Rachel's eyes would always be that same mixture of green and blue, never really stopping at a specific colour. She wore a see-through white blouse, and Annabeth could see the white tank top underneath, probably because of the blazing weather outside, and ripped denim jeans. She seemed like the old Rachel, like she was that simple, crazy yet loveable daydreamer that we all cared about.

"She hasn't been speaking for a while," Luke said, and Annabeth could sense that he was getting worried. Annabeth let a small frown flicker across her face, as she saw something in Rachel that she thought was long gone. Rachel seemed, well _guilty_.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her," Annabeth whispered, as Mr. Brunner turned around, looking at his class with a small smile, and kind eyes. Luke shrugged his shoulders, but Annabeth could tell that he wanted to press the matter.

"To think, in only a couple more months you all will be graduating, going on your life, and doing marvellous things," Mr. Brunner said, and here is what everyone was dreading for. _The Before Finals Pep Talk_

"So, that is why all of you must try you utmost hardest, Finals are coming up in a matter of weeks, and I wouldn't want you all to be distracted," He said, and Annabeth felt like he had caught her in the act. She had been feeling distracted lately, and knew that Senior Year was almost over. She made a promise to herself, even though she had an amazing music career, a part of her always wanted to take up Architect like her Mom had. Mr. Brunner went back to his lesson, and Annabeth noticed that Luke looked a lot more glum than usual.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, looking at Luke with concern. He grinned at her, but Annabeth could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm fine Ari, don't worry about me," He said, and Annabeth went back to writing down the assignment Mr. Brunner had set the class, and soon, she was overwhelmed with the new homework, that she didn't notice Luke's concerned glance to Rachel, or the way that Rachel kept her eyes firmly planted on Annabeth.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Thalia said, and Annabeth sighed in agreement. It was lunch time, and still Piper was a no show. Thalia stood there, with her chocolate brown wig placed firmly on her head, and Nico sitting next to her, an arm her waist in an attempt to comfort her. Nico had made it his business to sit with Thalia and Annabeth today, and when Annabeth asked him about Percy, he would shrug in a way that said, 'Like I know'.<p>

"Has anybody noticed that Jason's missing as well?" Nyssa asked, looking at Annabeth and Thalia with a raised eyebrow. Soon they pieced two and two together, and were all grinning like madmen.

"Looks like Piper's getting some sugar," Katie said, grinning. A couple of days ago, Annabeth, Thalia and Piper had decided to let Katie in on the secret. She freaked out at first, but then got over it, saying that they were still her best friends. Bianca grinned at Katie, before nodding her head towards Travis Stoll, who was very obviously staring at Katie. She groaned in response, and Annabeth had to reframe from laughing. Luke suddenly walked over from his usual table, plopping himself next to Annabeth, which made her promptly raised an eyebrow at.

Annabeth surveyed the surroundings, wondering where everyone was. She figured that everyone was outside, enjoying the weather, but then she caught eye of someone who she hated. Or, well _wanted_ to hate. Rachel looked at Annabeth; a small flicker of emotion crossed her face, before she was pulled back into a discussion with Drew. Then the commotion happened.

"Whoops," Reyna grinned, as she purposely shoved her red pasta bake on Rachel's pure white shirt. The stain was all over her, and looked like it wasn't going to come out. Rachel looked at Reyna with surprise, until she saw the malice look on Reyna's face. She pulled at Rachel's straightened hair, and Rachel flinched, looking down. She looked like she was about to cry. This scene seemed horribly familiar, maybe because it happened to Annabeth just a year ago. Drew and Khione looked shocked for a second, before Khione joined in with the taunting. Drew looked conflicted, before she just stayed still, not doing anything. Rachel looked at her pleadingly, but Drew didn't do anything. Instead, she looked away from her. Rachel swallowed, before standing up from where she was, and grabbing her bag. She ran out of the cafeteria before anyone could see her, but Annabeth saw the few tears that escaped her eyes. She could tell that Luke wanted to go after her, but Annabeth rested a hand on his arm, signalling that she would sort this out, as she pulled her huge canvas bag across her shoulder. Rachel may have stopped being friends with Annabeth, but that didn't mean that she did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Annabeth yelled at Reyna, as she stormed towards her. The entire cafeteria went silent. Reyna was surrounded by the jocks of Goode High, and the cheerleaders. It was almost cliché, but Annabeth really didn't care right now. She could vaguely see Leo sitting next to them, but she was really out of it. Out of all people, it was Reyna who Annabeth hated; she stole Rachel from her, and seeing her abuse Rachel in front of her, just made Annabeth hate her even more. Anger was seething through her body, and she was wondering if she would be able to contain herself from actually permanently damaging Reyna. Drew and Khione looked shocked that Annabeth had acted so territorial, but they didn't understand why.

"What? I tripped," Reyna said defensively, but Annabeth saw the horrible flicker in Reyna's eyes, the emotion of satisfactory. Because she had meant to hurt Rachel, she had meant to embarrass her, because everyone didn't think Rachel was cool anymore. The only reason that she was considered popular was because she was dating Percy, but now that was over, and people hardly even noticed her, except for the horrible rumours that had spread around about her.

"You really are a bully, you know?" Annabeth said her hands on her hips. She glared at Reyna, and knew that her defence mode was coming into gear. Annabeth was fiercely loyal to her friends, and no-one would want to mess with her when she went into this mode.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Anyway, you don't even know Rachel; she's a-," Reyna never got to finish her sentence. In a second, Annabeth had Reyna pinned to the 'Popular Table'. She twisted Reyna's arm, so it was pinned against her back, and she could hear Reyna scream, Annabeth rolled her eyes, she wasn't even applying pressure.

"Don't disrespect someone in front of me, you have no idea what I can do," Annabeth whispered fiercely into Reyna's ear. She knew that she had scared the Queen Bee, but also knew that Reyna wouldn't back down so easily. As soon as Annabeth let go of her, she spun around, and glared at Annabeth.

"Like I was trying to say, Rachel's a whore, and you shouldn't defend her, she isn't worth-," Again, Reyna was cut off by Annabeth, but by a completely different method. Annabeth pulled her arm back, and clenched her fist, hitting Reyna square in the nose. She felt immensely happy at the satisfying crack that rung through the hall, and immediately, everyone became silent again. She glared at Reyna, so much that Reyna actually quivered, as she covered her nose with her hand. She spun on her heel, hardly noticing Katie and Bianca's look of awe, or Thalia's look of satisfaction. But she did notice Luke's face, a sign of approval, as he nodded at her. Annabeth nodded back, before running out of the hall, looking for the redheaded figure of her former friend.

"Rachel!" Annabeth yelled the empty hall, as she ran along the seemingly endless corridor. Rachel was nowhere in sight, and Annabeth almost gave up, until she heard the quiet sobbing coming out of the girls bathroom. Luckily, Annabeth's locker was next to it, and she quickly opened it, grabbing whatever came to her hand and shoving it into her bag, before closing the locker just a second after she had opened it. She rushed into the bathroom, and could hear the heartbroken cries from one of the toilet stalls. The toilet was deserted, and Annabeth sighed, before she knocked on the door quietly.

"Rach? Can you open the door?" Annabeth said softly. Rachel let out a quick 'No,' so Annabeth grumbled, already getting frustrated. Rachel wasn't budging anytime soon, and Annabeth leant against the stall door. It was then that she got an idea. She opened up the toilet stall that was next to Rachel's, and pulled the seat down. Hooking her feet on top of the seat, she rested her hands on the top of the stall, before popping her head over it, so she could now see Rachel. The sight wasn't pretty. Rachel was clutching the toilet seat, her head bowed down in sadness. Her tears had streaked down her cheeks, causing her face to have streaks of foundation down. Her eyes were puffy and red, and they were covered in black smudges that were once her eye make-up.

"Rach," Annabeth said softly, looking down at her, but no pity was in her eyes, because only a year ago, had Annabeth been in the same position Rachel was now in.

"Go away Annabeth," She said, and her voice sounded broken. Annabeth looked at Rachel in shock, how had Rachel known that Annabeth was here?

"Oh please, Beth don't give me that look, I've known you for years, I think I'd recognize you if you came back, even if you were in disguise," She said, sniffling slightly.

"Move your fat arse up," Annabeth said jokingly, before pulling her arms up, so she could hook her legs of the stall wall, and she hopped down, landing next to Rachel. Rachel began sobbing again, and Annabeth put her arms around her shoulders, hugging Rachel tightly. She rested her cheek on top of Rachel's head, and let her sob and cry on her shoulder. Soon, Rachel calmed down, and Annabeth heard the bell for second period.

"You are so lucky this is an emergency, I never miss a lesson," Annabeth said, shoving Rachel lightly. Rachel chuckled slightly, but it soon turned into a dry sob.

"Listen, she isn't worth it, the bitch got what she deserved anyway," Annabeth said smugly. Rachel looked at her, her head cocked to the side.

"I might have broken her nose," She said, shrugging her shoulders. Rachel let out a high giggle, before hugging Annabeth closely, whispering something about being the best friend in the world.

"I'm so sorry Beth. I was a complete bitch, stealing Percy just because I wanted to make Reyna like me. And I wanted to love him, I really did. I hoped it would help me forget," She murmured into Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth rubbed Rachel's back patiently, hugging her close.

"Its fine, and Rach, I don't think you can forget about him, he was your one, and I know that you're his, he just made a stupid mistake," Annabeth said, trying to make Rachel understand. Rachel snorted, an angry look coming into her eyes.

"Yeah, Luke _so_ didn't want to cheat on me. It just happened," She said sarcastically, and Annabeth saw it from Rachel's eyes. She loved him, and he cheated on her. And then he left.

Yeah, Luke really did mess this up.

"Let's get you cleaned up Red," Annabeth said, pulling Rachel up. They had been sitting on the floor of the toilet for twenty and Rachel looked like a mess. Rachel's tank top was completely ruined, and Annabeth knew that she wouldn't be able to salvage it. Annabeth sighed, before opening her large canvas bag, and pulled out what she had placed into her bag from her locker. It was Annabeth's old jumper that she brought, in case she got cold. She quickly gave it to Rachel, and told her to change, but to keep her tank top on, and place the jumper over it. Annabeth walked out of the toilet stall, and hopped onto the empty place that was next to the sink. Rachel soon walked out, her white blouse discarded in the toilet bin, and she looked much better. But her face was still tearful, and was a complete mess.

"Alright, let's get you sorted," Annabeth said, forcing Rachel to sit where Annabeth had been sitting. She quickly got to work, rolling her sleeves up. She got some tissue from the toilet stalls, and wetted them with the tap water from the sink. Rinsing it thoroughly, she began to wipe away the layers of make-up and foundation that was on Rachel's already perfect face.

"Your beautiful as it is Rach, you don't need all this make-up," Annabeth said, shaking her head, as she threw away all the used tissues that were covered in black, pink, pale brown, and god-knows-what else. Rachel snorted through her nose, and Annabeth couldn't help but feel giddy. She had the old Rachel back; she had her best friend back. Thalia and Piper were practically her sisters, but Rachel was there when Annabeth was going through a hard time, back when her Mom died of cancer. Thalia and Piper only came a year later, and they all quickly bonded. But, Thalia had Bianca, and Piper had Katie. So, Rachel was always the first one Annabeth would call when she had a problem, and vice versa. But, after Reyna came...

"Right, let's continue," Annabeth said, pulling out her make-up kit. It only consisted of the normal things, lip gloss, eye shadow, that sort of thing. She pulled open her eye make-up kit, and began to use eyeliner on Rachel, which obviously made Rachel squirm, as she really hated eyeliner. Once Annabeth was done, she pulled Rachel down, and forced her to look at the mirror. Rachel and Annabeth both gasped when they looked into the mirror.

Rachel's skin, which was usually placed with foundation that made her look orange, was pale and flawless, much like those of an Antarctic princess. Annabeth had run her hands through Rachel's fiery red hair, making it go back to its wavy texture as it was before. Her eyes were like a merger between sapphires and emeralds, but stayed closer to emeralds, and they were enhanced with the subtle eyeliner that Annabeth had used. Her plump, pink lips were free off that stupid red lipstick, and now looked healthier and natural. She looked comfortable in Annabeth's oversized, white jumper, that hung over one of Rachel's shoulders, revealing the white tank-top strap she had underneath, and the ripped jeans that she wore earlier that day. She looked happier, and healthier. She looked like the old Rachel. Annabeth squeezed Rachel's shoulders, before them both hugged each other again.

"Damn, I've missed you Beth, don't you dear leave again," Rachel said, as she squeezed Annabeth tightly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Well, we've got twenty minutes left for lesson, and we might as well come up with a valuable excuse," Annabeth said, linking arms with Rachel. She giggled, before nodding at Annabeth smugly.

"I've already got a good one," She said, bumping her hip with Annabeth's. She walked a couple of steps, before stumbling slightly. Annabeth looked down at the shoes Rachel was wearing and rolled her eyes at the height of them, before dragging Rachel to her locker.

"Here, I haven't got Gym today, and they look a lot more comfortable than those devils of heels," She said, nodding towards the black pumps for Rachel. Rachel looked at Annabeth like she was an angel, as she quickly kicked off the six-inch heels, and slipped on the comfortable black pumps, sighing in relief. It was always lucky that they were the same size in shoes.

"Come on," Rachel said, as Annabeth placed Rachel's heels in her locker, so she could get them later. She linked her arms through hers, and both of them walked through the corridors of Goode.

"It's really weird, the fact that we'll be leaving this place soon," Rachel muttered and Annabeth nodded in agreement. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, and it was then that Annabeth heard the faint strum of a guitar.

"Who's that?" She whispered, pulling Rachel towards the sound of the noise. It leads her to the janitor's closet, and Rachel shrugged her shoulders, until they both heard a voice speaking from behind the door.

"Nico, I'm fine, don't worry, Uncle Z's marked me in, 'cause technically I am in school," The sultry, deep voice said, and there seemed to be a conversation going on a phone. Annabeth gulped, realizing who the person was. Rachel wiggled her eyebrows at Annabeth, before letting go of Annabeth's arm, and walking away.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Annabeth asked frustratingly. Rachel grinned goofily at Annabeth, before motioning with her fingers to go inside, and before she could say anything, Rachel had practically vanished from her side. It was at that moment that the door opened revealing the person Annabeth had been avoiding but at the same time, looking for, for a week.

"Hey Beth, you've got some explaining to do," Percy said, pulling Annabeth into the janitor's closet.

* * *

><p>"You know, I can get you arrested for kidnapping, right?" Annabeth said, as Percy pulled her deeper into the closet, and at the same time, pulling her jet-black wig and sky blue contacts off. His hands fumbled slightly when coming to trying to pull her blonde hair down, and Annabeth had to try and contain the snort at his attempt to be smooth.<p>

"Before you explain," He said, and at that moment, he pulled Annabeth into a hug. Unfortunately, she hadn't expected it, and so she tripped when he did pull her, causing them to fall to the ground, her landing next to him. They were silent for a minute, and then burst into laughter. It took them a whole five minutes to compose themselves, and still then they were chuckling and giggling for a while.

"Damn, I've missed this," Percy said, his hands lying across Annabeth's stomach. She smiled up at him softly, before snuggling closer to him.

"I've missed you too Seaweed Brain," She said, running her nose across his chest. Percy grinned goofily at hearing his old nickname.

"Oh, and I've defineltly missed you insulting me, Wise Girl," He said, scrunching up his nose. Annabeth giggled, as their back was against the wall, their bodies close to each other.

"So, how's life?" Annabeth said, innocently. Percy looked at her like she lost her marbles.

"How's life? Annabeth, I'm more interested in yours, I mean, you leave for a week, and then the next thing I know, Beck pulls up a video of you guys performing at Madison Square Garden!" Percy exclaimed, looking at Annabeth in astonishment. She rolled her eyes, before pulling him into a hug.

"I've missed my best friend though," She said, resting her head on his shoulder, and him doing the same.

"Me too, Beth," He said, and all of a sudden, she felt small drops of water on her blouse. She quickly looked up, and noticed something she's only seen happen a handful of times. Percy Jackson was crying.

"Oh, stop it Seaweed Brain, or you're going to set me off," She said jokingly, smiling him a watery smile. She didn't know what happened next. All that one minute she was looking into his sea-green eyes and the next thing was they were kissing. She didn't know who started it, maybe it was both of them, but frankly, she didn't care. Percy lifted her up onto his lap, and run his fingers through her golden blonde hair. Her legs came around to his waist, dangling there subconsciously. Annabeth didn't really believe the whole 'Sparks Fly' thing, until Percy kissed her. She parted her lips slightly, and let a small gasp. She could feel Percy's smile in the kiss, and his hands went to the small of her back. It was Annabeth who pulled away first, but Percy wasn't done, as he planted small kisses down her neck. She giggled, before pulling him back up to face him.

"Whoa," He said, his head touching Annabeth's. She nodded, agreeing with him. He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. She grinned at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on, let's get out of here," He whispered, and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"I can't go out there! Someone might recognize me, and anyway, I've already missed one lesson, I can't miss another!" She protested, keeping her voice low. Percy grinned crookedly, silently laughing at Annabeth's outburst.

"Come on Wise Girl, you chicken?" He smirked at her, waiting for her to take the bait. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"I am not chicken,"

"Buck, Buck, Chicken," Percy said, imitating the animal. Annabeth glared at him, before standing up, pulling Percy with her. He grinned at her, knowing that he had won this argument.

"Wipe that grin of your face, Jackson, you may have won the battle, but don't go thinking you've won the war," Annabeth countered. Percy wiped the grin off his face, knowing when Annabeth called him by his full name, or last, that she was really pissed off at him. He laughed nervously, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead, and Annabeth knew that she had got Percy wrapped around her finger.

"Here," He said, pulling his jacket off, and giving Annabeth his navy blue hoodie. Annabeth looked confused for a second, before she realized why he was doing that. She sighed softly, before pulling the jacket over herself, and lifting the hoodie up, tucking her blonde hair into it. Percy helped her, but she had a feeling that he just wanted to play with her hair. She picked up her hair pins, and contacts, as well as her black wig, and placed them in her bag.

"Come on, quick, class is almost over," He said, picking up a guitar case that Annabeth had failed to notice before. _So that's where the guitar strings came from_, she realized, nodding her head slightly. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, and it seemed to fit perfectly there. His big, strong hands covered her, nimble, soft ones, but it covered them with a sense of protection and warmth. She giggled like a typical teenager, as Percy ran out of the Janitor's closet, and she swore she heard him humming the James Bond theme tune. Before she knew it they were out of the school, and into Percy's dark blue truck. From across the lot, was her Volkswagen. It was a good thing that she let Thalia drive today, so she had the keys. They settled into the car, and while Annabeth put her seatbelt on, Percy had turned on the radio. He flickered through the stations until her found one that had just begun to play Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of_

Before long we were both singing along, the window was down, and Annabeth had pulled the hood of her jacket down, letting her blonde hair fly freely. When it came to the 'Get me with those green eyes baby,' Annabeth couldn't help but look at Percy. He noticed, and smiled at her, a smile that she couldn't help but return. Percy's eyes flickered to the car outside. The lights had come on, so we were stuck in traffic for a while. There was a little girl, no older that four, looking at us, her mouth opened slightly. It was then that Annabeth saw the bright pink top she was wearing, with the words in bold saying 'The HalfBloods'. Annabeth didn't even know that they had their own brand of t-shirts. She smiled softly at the girl, waving her hands at her. The girl grinned, and from what Annabeth could see, squealed. She told someone at the front of the car, and a young man, who looked twenty four, looked at Annabeth. It was then that she saw who it was.

"Malcolm?" She said, and Percy opened the window for Annabeth, as she leaned in closer to her brother. He grinned at his younger sister. It had been a four years since she had last seen him, because he's on the Front Line in Afghanistan.

"Whoa, I don't see you for four years, because you're stationed in Afghanistan, and when I do, you have a kid!" She said, but Annabeth couldn't contain the squeal. She had a _niece_. She was ecstatic.

"Yeah, I only found out Liz was pregnant when she sent me a letter. You can guess how I reacted," He chuckled. Annabeth grinned at him; she really had missed her big brother.

"Daddy, how do you know _the _Annabeth Chase?" The little girl said, as she looked at Annabeth with wonder and admiration. Annabeth smiled softly, before blushing slightly. This caused a chuckle out of Percy; he loved it when Annabeth blushed. She kicked him in the shin, only narrowing missing.

"Well, erm Laney, meet your Aunty Annabeth," He said awkwardly, and Laney's eyes widened.

"Annabeth Chase is _my_ aunty?" She squealed, and then continued to talk thoroughly about how amazing that was. Annabeth smiled at her niece, loving her already. Suddenly, the green lights turned on, and they had to part, but not before saying that they had to catch up soon.

"Wow, talk about family drama," Percy said, grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes, before flipping the radio station, and the car was filled with the amazing songs of Ed Sheeran. They started to sing around again, Percy's deep, sultry voice complementing Annabeth's high, angelic one. She grabbed Percy's sunglasses off his face, and put them on, shaking her head from side to side. They were rocking out to the music, and singing at the top of their lungs. Annabeth looked to her side, and caught sight of the sign that they were going to.

"You're taking me to Montauk?" Annabeth squealed in fright, don't get her wrong, she loved going there, especially with Percy, but she had a tendency to freak out a little, considering that there were spiders crawling around everywhere. Percy just laughed, and they walked out of the car, Annabeth making sure to tuck all of her hair into the hoodie that Percy had given her. They walked hand and hand on the beach, until Percy thought it would be a good time to sweep Annabeth on her feet, and drag her to the water.

"Percy, stop!" She yelled, but couldn't help the rumble of laughter that escaped her.

"It's going to cost you Miss. Chase," He said, and Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

"What do you want?" And to answer her, Percy leant down to kiss her, and it was perfect.

**Say it with me everyone. Aww! How did you like it? And, like I said before, Hidden Beneath is almost finished, but don't worry, we've still got a couple of chapters to go! **


	18. The One That Got Away

**What the heck? Might as well throw in a bit of Wyssa (WillxNyssa)! **

* * *

><p>"<em>In another life,<em>

_I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say,_

_You were the one that got away._

_The one that got away," _

-The One That Got Away, Katy Perry

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> Seventeen: The One That Got Away

(Nyssa's POV)

Nyssa walked through Valentine's Motor idly, kicking herself up onto the counter. Business was slow today, and all of the jobs that were needed for next week, were already done. Beck had taken Silena out on a date, something that they did deserve. Silena was Piper's cousin, so Nyssa knew her pretty well. In fact, it was Nyssa who introduced her brother to Silena. Beckendorf was Nyssa's step-sister, but they regarded each other as biological siblings. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she flickered through the photos that were on her memory stick, and sighed, remembering where all of these were taken. The first picture that she saw was one that was taken recently, one of Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Katie. All of them were at Annabeth's house, lounging around in her bedroom. They were all pulling funny faces at each other, and Nyssa had captured the memory on film.

Since Annabeth, Thalia and Piper had come into Nyssa's life, she knew what it was like to have real friends. Sometimes, they would just sit around on Annabeth's porch, not saying anything, and then, when Beck would come to pick Nyssa up, she would walk away feeling like it was the best conversation she ever had. They understood her, sure they didn't have the same interests, but that was what made it work, they each brought something special to the group, and Nyssa felt blessed to be a part of it. A smile flickered across Nyssa's face as she went through all the pictures that were on her phone. Not one had a bad feeling to it, except for the oldest ones. How is it, that the one person, who could make her smile in a second, was the one who caused the tears in the first place?

Nyssa threw her phone on the counter, feeling the tears prick the side of her eyes. Slowly, she swivelled herself, so she was sitting on the counter, Indian-style, with her legs crossed beneath her. Looking up at the clock that was opposite her, she noticed how late it was, and that it was well past closing time. Hopping down from the counter, she made her way to the door, and flicked the 'Open' sign to 'Close'. Just as she was doing this, a car pulled up. It was a bright red car, not just any car, but a well-looked after red Ferrari. A man opened the car door, and walked towards the door. He pulled down his sunglasses, revealing his moss-green eyes. They seemed so familiar, but it wasn't until he walked into the street light that she saw who he was. It was Apollo Solace, _the_ Apollo Solace, as in, singer-songwriter, doctor, and NBA Champion winner. He looked expectedly at Nyssa, before she realised that he wanted to go inside.

"Sorry, we're closed," She said, pointing to the sign. Apollo looked at her, and smiled softly.

"Look, sweetheart, this is the only Motor Company for miles, and I really need someone to check my car, I gotta be in San Francisco tomorrow," He said, and his southern accent lulled over Nyssa. She looked at him hesitantly, before realising that she really needed something to get her mind of things, and beside, when was she going to get the chance to fix-up a _Ferrari_ again?

Opening the door, she helped Apollo push his car into the Garage, and flicked the lights on. He followed her, as she made her way through the maze of cars and workbenches, to the main counter that acted as the Reception. It was where all the dealings and payouts were made, and the main office was just beside it as well. She pulled out some legal documents, and asked Apollo to sign it, which he did without thinking. She rolled her eyes discreetly, before pilling the documents into a file, and walking over to his car. Pulling the hood up, she inspected what needed to be done. The battery seemed to be fine, and the wires were all in place.

"Hmm... I think it just needs an oil change, it shouldn't take that long, I'll have it done soon, and when do you need it?" She turned to ask him. He pulled out his phone, and scrolled down, before looking up at her with an answer.

"First thing in the morning, my flights at 12.00pm, and I have a talk show at 9.00am as well," He said, and Nyssa nodded, before looking at the schedule on the wall. She would have to work on the car all night, but somehow the prospect seemed thrilling, and Nyssa couldn't wait to start.

"How about 7.00 am?" Nyssa asked, because she knew that she would get all that is needed done before he came. Apollo grinned at her, and ran his hand over the hood of his car, after Nyssa had finished examining it.

"That'll be great, I'll get my son to come pick it up," He said, and Nyssa frowned, she didn't know that Apollo had a son. But nevertheless, she smiled softly at him, before ringing a taxi to come pick him up. He waved at her, before getting into the car and speeding off. Nyssa sighed, twiddling the car key that Apollo had given her, before fully closing off the shop, as to not get anymore unexpected visitors. She was lucky that tomorrow was Saturday so at least she wouldn't have to go school tired.

At once Nyssa got to work, trying to figure out what was actually wrong with the car. She pulled out the oil cartage, and realised that it needed to be cleaned out thoroughly, before being filled with more efficient oil. That would make the car work way better than before. No wonder the car stuttered so much, Nyssa thought, as she pulled out what looked like a once pure white tank top, out of the engine. Rolling her eyes, she set to work, pouring out all the oil into a jug, and using an old dishrag to scrub every inch of the oil container. As soon as this was done, she poured the oil back in, while mixing in a richer oil to combine them both together. Nyssa stretched her arms over her head, and placed the oil container back into its place. Once this was done, she went into the car, and sat in the driver's seat, letting a small squeal escape her mouth. She really was sitting in a bright red Ferrari. In a simple moment, she twisted the car keys in the key hole, and listened as the car roared to life. A small smile graced her face, as she turned the car off, and left the key in the ignition.

Slipping out of the car, she walked over to the counter, catching sight of her reflection on the shining counter. Her dark, mahogany-like hair was pulled back by a bright red bandana. Her fiery, chocolate eyes were strong, and her tanned skin was exotic and beautiful. Her forehead and her cheeks had streaks of oil on and she couldn't help but grin slightly. She sighed, before resting her head on the counter, and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking her shoulders. Nyssa grumbled something incoherent, and cracked her eyes open, one by one. Her eyes were met with a flash of green emerald eyes, and Nyssa woke up straight away. Will Solace was staring at her, and Nyssa realised what an idiot she must look like, but frankly, she didn't care. Rubbing her eyes with her fists, she looked up at him, silently asking him how he got in.<p>

"Beckendorf let me in," He mumbled, and Nyssa nodded her head, not speaking at all. Looking to her right, she caught the sight of the working clock, and the number it was blaring. _6.59 am._ Immediately, she stood up and made her way to the Red Ferrari, which Beck was currently swooning over. She slapped him over the back of his head, before crossing her arms.

"That's what you get for persuading me to do your shift, I get your share of the money, _and_ got to work on the Ferrari," She said, holding her hand out. Beck grumbled under his breath, before handing her the money that she got for working his shift.

"Thank you," She smirked, before walking over to Will, her hands on her hips.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Solace," And then everything came crashing down on her. Apollo Solace- Will Solace. _Damn, he's Apollo's son, _she thought, before swallowing the lump that was in her throat. Beck had walked off, saying something about needing to sort out some papers in the office, but Nyssa knew that her brother had just fed her to the wolves, or in this case, Will.

"So, you're Apollo's son?" She said, handing Will the car keys, and he nodded stiffly. Nyssa rolled her eyes, before grabbing one of the old rags, and trying to rub out the oil that was on her forehead, nothing would work, it had dried onto her skin, and only a hot shower would be able to sort that out.

"Come here, Nys," Will said, as he took the rag from Nyssa, and began to wipe all the oil off from her forehead. Nyssa held her breath, this was way too close for her liking, and immediately, she started to notice the small things that made her fall in the first place. She noticed the small quirk of his lips and the frown that happened between the soft skins between his eyebrows when he concentrated. She could see the way that his muscles always seemed to tense and the way that it almost seemed like his heart-beat were going twice as fast. Almost as soon as he started he was finished, and he moved away so quick, that it almost gave Nyssa a whiplash trying to follow him.

"Want a ride?" He asked, flipping the key to the red Ferrari between his fingers, and Nyssa bit her lip. It was always her fantasy to ride off in the expensive car, and Will was using that against her. She glared at him, before yelling at Beck that she would be going out for a bit.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Solace, we're only going for a ride," She said, as she hopped into the passenger seat. Will grinned at her, before starting the engine, and soon enough they were flying through the road, going way past the speed limit. Will flipped on the radio and Katy Perry's _The One That Got Away _was going through the speakers, and Will was singing at the top of his voice, very off tune. Nyssa slapped his arm, letting a small burst of laughter escape her mouth, as the wind blew her chocolate hair back. Will looked at Nyssa from where he was sitting, and admired what the new girls had done to her, they had broken that cold shell that was around her and let this warm, fiery Nyssa out. She caught him staring at her, and pointed in front of her, signalling that he should keep his eyes on the road.

"Well, where are we going?" She asked after a bit, and Will again changed the radio station again. This time it was one of those weird, celebrity talk shows.

"Rumour has been going round that the HalfBloods are in New York! Wonder what they are doing there, they are definitely a long way from home! Keep an eye out, all those HalfBloods fans in New York; you might spot them at anytime!" The announcer said, and Nyssa had to bite back the groan that was building in her throat. She loved Annabeth, Piper and Thalia, but it was kind of weird when you talk to them all the time, and then you see them in Music Videos or winning Grammy's and MTV music awards.

"We are going to my house," He said, and Nyssa almost squealed. She loved seeing Will's Mom; she made the best lemon squares!

"Come on then," She said, as soon as Will had parked the car. He chuckled at Nyssa's, before making their way into his house. Will's mother, Melody reached them and immediately enveloped Nyssa into a hug, smiling brightly at her. Nyssa smiled at her politely, before observing Will's house. Nothing had really changed much; in fact, it looked exactly the same as before.

"Oh, Nyssa it's so good to see you! Why don't I see you anymore?" She said, looking pointedly at Will. Nyssa laughed awkwardly, slipping her hands into her back pockets.

"I and Nyssa are just friends, Mom," Will said, equally embarrassed. Melody tutted at them, before shooing them away, saying that she would send them some snacks up later.

"Come on Nys," He said, pulling Nyssa up towards his room. He opened the door, and let Nyssa in as she examined his bedroom. It was very spacious, having a big waterbed in the middle of the room, and a bookcase full of music CD's and records. His bookcases were filled with Medical books, and Nyssa could see the bunch of musical instruments that were scattered around the room as well. She raised an eyebrow as she picked up one of the strewn socks of the desk that was next to the bookcase.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting company," He said, and Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"Your room's always a mess Will," She retorted, and jumped onto his bed, making herself at home. He rolled his eyes, before moving the desk chair by the bed, and sitting on it, facing her fully.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nyssa said, pulling herself up from his bed, picking her nails softly. Will sighed; he knew this was going to happen.

"I made a mistake Nys," He started, and Nyssa scoffed. Her eyes were furious, as she walked towards him, her hands on her hips.

"A mistake? You made a mistake? Cheating on me wasn't a mistake Will!" She yelled at him, and rolled her hands into fists, she could feel the tears prickling her eyes as she glared at him. Will could feel his anger bubbling inside him.

"You never gave me a chance to explain! How did you think I felt, once I knew you were the one? I was scared shitless! My parents were high school sweethearts, and looked how that turned out, they're freaking divorced! I grew up with a shit childhood; my dad was half-way across the country! I didn't want that for my kids, and I knew that I couldn't imagine being with anyone except for you. And then Drew walked into my house, and I, I just lost it okay? I lost it, and as soon as I realised what I did, I felt sick! Like really sick, and you wouldn't talk to me, and-"Will was breathing heavily, so much that he didn't realise Nyssa coming towards him, placing both her hands on both sides of his face.

"Calm down, Will," She said, looking him dead in the eye. He started to breath normally, wrapping his arms around her back. He rested his forehead against her head.

"I can't lose you again," He said, and Nyssa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You won't," She whispered, and Will did something that he wanted to do for months. He pressed his lips to hers, and she felt complete again. He deepened the kiss, and she immediately responded, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He pushed her down on to his bed, so he was hovering over her, and continued to kiss her senseless until they heard a throat being cleared.

"If this is how friends act, I don't think I want to know how married couples act like," Melody said, holding a plate full of lemon squares in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward! Anyway, what I updated in six days! Not anywhere close to a month! Hlaf-term is over, so don't expect more early updates, sorry! But I'll try any update as soon as I can! <strong>

**Some of you have asked about a sequel, and well, I don't think I will. BUT, I will be doing a small series of one-shots on Hidden Beneath, you know, small snippets of what happened before, or what happened after, even how Malcolm found out Liz was pregnent! I'll upload them once Hidden Beneath is done, but I'm not making any promises! **

**Thank you again to all my reviewers, especially Kendylousoshi who reviewed the last chapter first! **


	19. Operation Tratie

**Hello my lovelies! What is this? An Update you say?! *Does happy dance*. So, how have you guys been? Seriously, what's life been like? Mine is completely crap, school work is piling up on me as we speak! Hidden Beneath is almost finishing, but I am really loving the chapter title as it is...**

**OPERATION TRATIE! Honestly, you think I'd leave them out? I adore the couple, and I think a lot of you do as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson; it all goes to the amazing-ness of Rick. I do however own the plot line, and Mary Gardner. **

**Also, thank you to Guest, who was the 600****th**** reviewer, have a free virtual cookie, and to Percabeth999999 who was the first reviewer, you too can have a virtual cookie! **

**Right, if you don't know I live in England, so if any reader is a New Yorker, can you tell me if I got the right information for the Palisades Mall? I got most of it off the internet, but if something's are wrong, review and tell me please! **

**If anyone wants to have the full reading experiences (that sound so posh!) then listen to the James Bond theme tune when I tell you to! I was humming to it whilst I was writing!**

**But on to more important topics, I will be editing Hidden Beneath, so stay tuned after it's completed for more length-err chapters. And for the sequel, it'll just be various one shots on their lives, and those around them. I think there's like two, three more chapters left, and then it'll be Goodbye, *Sniffles* **

**I think that was my longest Author's Note ever! Well, what you've all been waiting for... Chapter Eighteen! Whoop, Whoop! **

"'_And I can't stand you  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...),"_

_-Hate That I Love You, Rihanna and Ne Yo_

_Chapter Eighteen: Operation Tratie_

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Thalia and Piper sang at the top of their voices to The Geeks will inherit the Earth by I Fight Dragons. Slipping on her big, round glasses, she caught a glimpse of herself in the car's review mirror. Her layered black wig was placed around her head, and her fake blue eyes were almost see-through, revealing slightly the silvery-grey ones that she had. The big, fake glasses framed her face, and made her eyes pop out slightly. She wore a simple white blouse, paired with a navy-blue blazer that she stole from Thalia, rolling it up to her elbows, and ripped denim jeans, with her signature red sneakers. On her head was her favourite Yankee's hat. She let her eyes flitter across towards Piper, who was currently sitting in the passenger seat, while Thalia was at the driver's.

Piper looked beautiful, but Annabeth still thought that she looked even better if she didn't have the stupid disguise on. Her chestnut hair was hidden behind* her sun-kissed blonde wig and she smiled happily at Annabeth. Her eyes were currently a beautiful hazel, but Annabeth knew that as soon as the light hit her differently, then they would change to a completely different colour. She smiled happily at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes indifferent. Piper wore a sunny yellow tank top, tucking it in when it reached her baby blue jeans. The white jacket she had on, had laced sleeves and matched the outfit perfectly. Her feet were adorned with gladiator sandals and she had a dark brown satchel lying on her lap.

Annabeth's eyes eventually went to Thalia. Her normally jet-black hair was now chocolate brown, (due to the wig), and her electric blue eyes were covered by the moss-greens contacts. She wore ripped black denim jeans, and a plain black top, that had a white print of a skull on. She smiled at Annabeth crookedly, before switching the radio station to Capital and listening to Mamma Do The Hump, by Rizzle Kicks.

Annabeth sighed against the car window, as she was situated in the back seat. They were going to pick up Nyssa, but she had said that she was spending the day with Will. That defiantly got some eyebrow raised, but instead they decided to have calm, relaxing day at the mall. They had invited Rachel and Katie to come along, which they happily agreed to. They picked up Rachel first, who smiled at them, waving slightly at them. Rachel wore a beautiful black tank top that had paint splodges on, and a plaid denim skirt. Her auburn hair was let free; tumbling down her shoulders, and two sides of her long hair was pinned back, framing her face perfectly. Piper was slightly hostile towards her, but she soon got over it as she heard Rachel's side of the view and how Reyna treated her. Now, all her hatred went all to Reyna and Khione, and they seemed to hit it off really well. She sat next to Annabeth, sitting in the middle seat. She smiled brightly, her purse lying on her lap.

They went to pick up Katie next. Her see-through cream blouse reached the end of her wrist in waves, and her baby blue skinny jeans were rolled up at the end. She had a dark green clip pinning back the left side of her hair, so that the rest of her hair was resting on her right. She was waiting outside, seemingly to be arguing with someone. That someone was Travis Stoll. He grinned at her, as she obviously was frustrated at him, and Annabeth swore that she could hear her yelling from a mile away. She raised an eyebrow at everyone, before getting out of the car and walking towards them. She could hear snippets of the conversation, and hid behind her car so that Katie wouldn't notice she was there.

"How can you be so stupid?" She yelled at him, glaring daggers with her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, and Annabeth took this time to notice what he was wearing. It was a simple, baby blue dress shirt that was buttoned up to the top, and some dark maroon chinos and winged sneakers. Travis never wore things like this; he was obviously out to impress someone.

Katie glared at him even more, and before she could even open her mouth, Travis said, "Just one date Katie-flower, it might be the best day in your entire life?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Katie to sneer at him. Annabeth slapped a hand across her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh at the incredulous face that Katie had on right now.

"You seriously think that I'd want to go out with you?" She scoffed. "You've made my life hell throughout high school, all because I didn't want to be friends with your friends? Oh, let's just make fun of Katie because she's the echo freak! Not once did you stop them, not once," She said, her voice breaking up slightly. Annabeth took it as her time to step in, but she did notice Travis's pained expression and the regret that was floating through his eyes.

"Hey Katie, we need to go, otherwise Th- Tamara won't find a parking space," She said, watching as both of their heads whipped towards her. Katie nodded, before opening the car door, sitting next to Rachel, who rubbed her shoulders reassuringly, to which Katie responded with a weak smile. Before anyone could notice, she made sure that Travis was looking at her, before looking back at Katie with a wink. She raised both her eyebrows in a deadpanned way, and he looked at her confused. She shook her head, before waving her hand, just as Thalia was driving away. Rolling her eyes at Travis's clueless nature, she pulled out her phone, texting Percy. Thalia had put the radio on full blast, and Katie seemed to have forgotten about the little argument with Travis and was belting out notes with Rachel and Piper.

_Hey Seaweed Brain,_ She texted, and not one minute past before her replied.

_Hello my beautiful Wise Girl, _At this Annabeth rolled her eyes, getting weird looks from Thalia who had caught this in the review mirror.

_Seriously, you're going all posh on me? _She grinned as she texted, almost expecting him to grin lopsidedly at her, but then realised that he couldn't see her.

_Of course not my dearest Wise Girl, I'm just using a higher vocabulary just like you told me to do, _Annabeth let a small grin stretch her face once she read that. Looking at everyone who seemed not to have a care in the world, she texted back the real reason in why she texted him.

_I need you to get everyone (Nico, Jason, Travis and Conner) to Palisades Centre; it's a matter of someone's happiness,_

_Would that someone be yours Wise Girl, can't you spend a day without me? ;)_

_*rolling eyes* Nope, it's time to launch Operation Tratie_

_Are you sure we're ready for it? _

_Positive_

_Okay then, See you at Palisades Wise Girl_

_Bye Seaweed Brian_

Annabeth exited the text message app, switching off her phone as she did so. She then joined in with the singing, and before they knew it, they were at Palisades Centre, now all they need is for Seaweed Brain and his Scooby Doo gang to come along.

"I can't believe there are no Forever 21 stores here," Piper said, pouting. Rachel rolled her eyes, before letting her eyes get caught by the different boutiques shop. Weaving through the crowd of New York, and Annabeth didn't expect any less, after all it was Saturday.

"Oh, there's the Shoe Warehouse!" Piper squealed, dragging Katie along with her. Thalia rolled her eyes, before linking her arms with Rachel's.

"Come on, let's go before she makes the store's stoke decrease drastically," She said, waiting for Annabeth to come along.

"I'm actually heading to Barnes & Noble's, see if there's any good books around," Annabeth said, and Thalia nodded, before her and Rachel ran to catch up with Piper and Katie. Sighing though her nose, she walked around the inhabitants of the mall, slipping into _Barnes & Noble's_ without her wig going crooked or falling off. Barnes & Noble's was a quiet place, and not that many people were inside. In fact, it was practically deserted. This is what Annabeth needed. Letting her fingers scatter across the different, fresh spines of the books, she pulled out ones that she thought she would enjoy, many were classics like _Pride and Prejudice, _or _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Flittering through the different shelves, she found a secluded place and pulled out her phone.

_Meet me at Barnes & Noble's, ditched the other girls so they won't know, hurry up Seaweed Brain_, she texted, and pulled out a book, pretending to look at the cover, just as a sales clerk came round, and as soon as she went, Annabeth put it back, weaving a hair through her black wig. She looked at her reflection in her phone, and adjusted her wig so that no blonde hair would escape. She tapped her foot nervously, waiting for him to reply.

_Stop tapping your foot Wise Girl, you can hear it from a mile away_, once Annabeth had read that, her eyes furrowed, looking around to see if he was her.

"Boo," A voice whispered into her ear, and Annabeth had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. She turned around, glaring at Percy, who grinned in reply. He kissed her cheek, before entwining their fingers together.

"Alright, I've got Nico, Jason and Conner distracting Travis, but I couldn't get a hold of Will," He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that's because he's spending the day with Nyssa!" She said, giving him a pointed look. He smiled sheepishly, before pressing a small, soft kiss to her lips. She pulled away, rolling her eyes at him.

"A kiss isn't going to make up for it, Seaweed Brain," She said, placing the hand that wasn't entwined with his on her hip.

"Well how about this?" He said, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, and picking her up, spinning her around. She squealed, before a gasp was heard. Annabeth whipped her head around, and then noticed that her wig had fallen off during the confrontation. The girl that was there seemed really familiar. Her blonde hair was pulled into a practical pony, and her earth green eyes were wide with surprise.

"Mary?" She asked, picking up the wig that was on the floor. Annabeth remembered that this was the girl backstage who helped asked Annabeth for an autograph, while Annabeth was having a panic attack. It was her who made Annabeth realise that she needed to do this for her fans, so she went on stage, knowing that Percy would see her and that she would have to face him.

"You remember me?" She squeaked, her eyes widening. Annabeth nodded, smiling softly at her. Turning towards Percy, he helped her tuck all of her blonde hair into the black wig. He smiled softly at her, kissing her cheek.

"Can you please not tell anyone?" Annabeth asked, her voice pleading. Mary smiled happily at her, shaking her head.

"'Cause not, anyone who kicked Reyna's ass deserves to be listened to," She said, smirking at her. Annabeth grinned, before she watched Conner and Nico walk through the door.

"It's not looking good, he's wallowing with Jason, eating away his sorrows," Conner said, smiling at Percy and Annabeth. He then noticed who they were talking to. His eyebrows shot up, and he grinned lazily at her.

"Hey Mary," He said, hanging an arm around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him, her hands on covering her face. He ruffled her hair, and she slapped his hands away.

"You guys know each other?" Nico said, moving his head towards Mary and Conner. Mary nodded her head, rolling her eyes,

"Yeah, I'm Katie's younger sister," She replied, and Annabeth realised why she looked so familiar. She had Katie's nose and the eyes were the same, but her hair was more like sunshine, while Katie's was like the rich earth. Annabeth didn't even know that Katie had a sister. Conner grinned crookedly, ruffling her hair, to which she glared at him, but Annabeth could see the small blush creeping up her neck.

"So, why are you all here?" Mary asked, looking around at all of them.

"Oh, well..." Nico started, rubbing the back of his neck. Conner rolled his eyes, before answering her.

"We are trying to get my idiot brother with your sister," He said, grinning at her. Mary looked at Annabeth for conformation, to which she nodded in reply.

"Well, soon enough, I've heard enough of her yelling at how stupid Travis is," She said, and Percy grinned easily at her.

"Want to help?" Annabeth asked, and Conner looked at her, waiting for the answer. She tilted her head to the side, a calculating look on her face, before a sly grin stretched across her face.

"Oh yeah, I want to help," She said, a mock evil look on her face as she shook her head to the side, excited about how the plan would play out.

"Is everyone in position?" Annabeth said into her phone, knowing that everyone was listening. Thalia looked out of the Macy's boutique that her, Rachel, Piper and Katie were in, nodding at her in conformation. She could hear the affirmative noises of the rest of them, and smiled, knowing that everyone was on board. Breathing in, she walked into Macy's looking through the racks of clothes. Percy was next to her, his fingers entwined with hers. He pulled out a very, well _revealing _top, his head motioning towards the dressing room, and a grin stretched across his mouth.

"Perv," She glared at him, putting the top back and slapping him up the head. He shrugged his shoulders, before kissing the top of her head, grinning down at her. A passing old couple smiled softly at them.

"Oh, Arthur, just like how we were," She said, smiling up at him. Her husband kissed her wrinkled hand softly, before they walked away. Annabeth smiled softly at them, before kissing Percy on the cheek.

"Okay, enough PDA, seriously," Piper said, rolling her eyes. Annabeth gave her a pointed look, before Rachel responded for her.

"Oh sure, 'cause you and Jason are very private," She said, smirking once she saw the blush that made itself noticed around her cheeks. She fist bumped with Annabeth, and both of them smirked at her simultaneously. Piper scoffed, before smiling at them, paying for the clothes that they had brought.

"Is everyone ready for the task ahead?" Nico said through the phone, and Thalia rolled her eyes, keeping an eye on Katie who was in the Mall's toilet.

"Nico, I love you, but seriously, this isn't a mission to save the Queen," She said, and Nico responded by saying I love you back, which Annabeth (and everyone else) found incredibly adorable.

"Quit using all the moves Nico, otherwise I'll be left with nothing," Percy responded, grinning goofily. Mary walked in, with Conner next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. They were acting like a couple, while really they were keeping tabs with Travis, making sure he doesn't leave. Travis was at the food court with Jason, and Nico was keeping an eye on everything.

"Alright, Operation Tratie is a go," Jason whispered into his phone, and everyone did what they were suppose to do. Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder, and Thalia took Katie out. She looked surprised to see Percy here, but smiled at him nevertheless.

"Oh, hey Percy," She said, grinning at the guy who was practically her brother. He grinned back, and at that moment, Katie noticed Mary and Conner, and the way that Conner's arm was around her waist, and the way that she smiled softly at him.

"What does Stoll think he's doing to my baby sister?" Katie asked, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"He says they're just friends, but really, I think that there's a connection," Piper said, mock whispering. Katie's eyes bulged, before she went into protective big sister mode. Annabeth hid the grin that was spreading across her face into Percy's neck, hiding the laughter that was bubbling inside her throat because of the way that Katie looked. The plan was going perfectly.

"STOLL!" Katie yelled, marching out of Macy's and towards Conner and Mary who were sitting a table behind Travis and Jason. Travis knew that yell, and whipped his head around towards the angry brunette who was marching up to him. Fearing that it was because of something her did, he stood up, bracing himself for what she was about to do to him. It surprised him when she walked right past him, and instead slapped the back of his brother's head, glaring at him with loath. Travis felt a boil of jealousy build up inside him; she only gave him those glares, no-one else.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said, glaring at him. Conner gulped, looking over to Mary for help, but found that she had already escaped to the protection of Annabeth Chase, who was now at the storefront of Macy's.

"Erm..." He was cut off by Travis, who immediately came to his rescue. Hey, Bros before Hoes right?

"Hey, leave him alone," Travis said, standing in front of him, to which Conner sighed in relief by. He glared over at Mary who grinned cheekily at him in return.

"No, maybe I won't," She said, glaring at him. This time though, Travis glared back.

"Get off your high horse, Gardner, so what if they like each other?" He said, crossing his arms around his chest. Katie raised an eyebrow, before she was about to storm away. Now this was not going to plan. Annabeth waved at Travis, using big hand gestures for what he needed to do. He looked confused, he didn't know what the hell Annabeth wanted him to do, but thought that he would wing it. Katie was a sweet girl, but Travis knew exactly what to do to rile her up, something no-one could do.

"Hey Gardner," He said, and Katie turned on her heel, staring at him purposely. He walked towards her, watching as she glared at him. He grinned back at her, knowing that he was the only one to get her so riled up.

"What Stoll?" She said, her arms crossing over her chest. He walked closer to her, and Annabeth, Thalia, Mary, Piper and Rachel all had to refrain from squealing, as he swooped in and placed his lips on her. And what made it better was that she didn't push him away.


	20. The Fundraiser and The Apple Tree

**Hi? *waves awkwardly* so, miss me? I sure missed you awesome guys! Again, only a couple more chapters, like four or five more left. *sobs* BUT... you guys could check out my other stories? *hint hint wink, wink*, Anyway the beginning of the chapter is why it's T people! Get ready for some Steamy Hot Percabeth fluff! **

**Also, I know I said that Reyna and Leo were getting together, but I don't know if they are. Sorry if everyone says they should, but I'm going with writer's intuition. Reyna doesn't deserve a happy ever after, but if you guys don't like it, I'll see if I can change it. **

**And by the way, this meant to be, what five pages? Guess how many it turned out to be on Word? 11 pages baby! **

**Here we go, Chapter Nineteen!**

* * *

><p>"People say you can't live without love...<p>

I think oxygen is more important,"

-Unknown

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Beneath<em>

_Annabeth's POV_

_Chapter Nineteen: The Fundraiser and the Apple Tree_

Annabeth sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. Today, she had made Tristan call the school, and say that Tamara (Thalia), Peyton (Piper) and Aria (Annabeth) had to go visit Peyton's Great Aunt Agnes who was severely ill. Unable to handle with the pain, she forced Aria and Tamara to go with her, so all of them left to Long Island to go and visit her, and would be away the entire weekend. It was the perfect alibi, and Annabeth would be able to stroll around New York without wearing that retched disguise. Besides, wasn't the actual point of wearing the disguise was because she didn't want to face Percy? That kind of defeated the purpose, considering that they were going out now, but Annabeth didn't really mind. She played it off like she didn't want the Paparazzi following her around, but knew that nothing she said would convince her.

Annabeth scrunched her nose up, before plucking the rough strings on her wooden guitar. She had been working on the new song for a while, and knew that this was the one she wanted to sing for everyone to see. It was around 9.00pm, and Annabeth still felt awake, excited for the fundraiser tomorrow. Mr. Apollo had stayed true to his words, and tomorrow it was Friday, and they would spend the whole day messing around, trying to earn money for the Music Program, which was becoming more urgent than ever. Of course, The HalfBloods will make a guest appearance, doing a concert there, so Annabeth really didn't need to do anything other than rehearse. Smiling, she settled down the guitar, before her phone vibrated, signalling that she had a text. Rolling on top of her bed, she lay with her face up, lifting her phone above her face. She smiled when she saw who had texted her.

_**Hey Wise Girl, **_Annabeth giggled, before shaking her head. Since when did she giggle? Huffing, she replied.

_Is there a reason why you texted, Seaweed Brain?_

_**Of cause there is, I wanted to speak with my beautiful girlfriend, and by the way, your top looks very beautiful, very... enlightening. **_

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed, before she looked down at her top. It was a simple white canvas top, with big bold letters saying '_If You Were Me, You'd be_ Awesome'. Because Annabeth had rolled of her bed and landed on the soft carpet, her top had hitched up, exposing her flat, smooth skin. Luckily it didn't go any higher than her lower rib, but it still exposed her belly button to the cold air. Goosebumps erupted around her skin, and she shivered, pulling her shirt down to stop the cold air from getting any closer.

Then, Annabeth realised that he must have seen her, how could he have known that if he wasn't anywhere near her?

"Took you long enough, Wise Girl," A sultry voice said by the doorframe, and Percy stood there, a cocky grin present. Annabeth rolled her eyes, jumping up and lying down on her bed. Percy rolled his eyes, before kicking of his sneakers and joining Annabeth on the bed. He immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and planted small kisses along her neckline.

"Percy," She whispered, pushing him away slightly. She could feel him grin against her skin, as he continued to make his way up her neck. He nibbled slightly, making a soft gasp escape Annabeth's lips.

"Percy, Thalia and Piper could come in any moment," She said, pulling away reluctantly. He rolled his eyes, before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He licked his lips as he looked at her, his sparkling sea-green eyes turning solid. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks, and judging by the way that Percy seemed to be humming next to her, this was a good reaction.

"Don't worry; I've got Nico and Jason on the job. They've taken them to a movie to give us some alone time," He said, before dragging Annabeth down onto her bed, and poking her around the sides.

"Percy, s-t-o-p," She gasped, laughing as he trapped her waist between his knees and continued to tickle her. He grinned down at her, before gulping slightly. The air around them became thick, and Percy lent down, meeting Annabeth half-way.

Annabeth never really believed in the whole 'Spark Fly' thing, until Percy kissed her. He touched her like she was the most fragile thing in the world, but when it came to the more heated things; he wasn't hesitant to take control. Their lips seemed to mould together, as they desperately clung to each other. Percy's hands moved on their own accord, slipping under Annabeth's thin shirt. Annabeth's fingers had gripped Percy's pitch black hair, as she wrapped her free arm around Percy's neck securely. He pulled Annabeth closer, until she was on his lap, wrapping her lean legs around his strong torso. He groaned as Annabeth pulled away, placing his hands at the small of his back. He tried to pull her back, but she just chuckled, before standing up on top of her bed. He rolled his eyes at her, before flopping down on her bed, rubbing his hand across his face. She giggled, falling down so she landed next to him, and snuggled closer into him.

"So, what are you doing in the Fundraiser tomorrow?" Annabeth asked, rolling over so that her stomach was beneath her, and her face was propped up by her elbow. He grinned crookedly at her, trailing a finger down her face, down the side of her neck, and following the outline of her hourglass body. She shivered softly, snuggling closer to her.

"I don't know, maybe I'd do the Kissing Booth," He said, and Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Like Styx," She said, and Percy grinned, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, rolling his eyes.

"I know, the only lips I'll be kissing are these," He said, and to prove his point, he leant down to kiss Annabeth. She squealed, jumping up from the bed, making Percy fall face plant onto the bed, kissing the pillow. She laughed, holding the bedside table to keep her upright. He glared playfully at her, before jumping off the bed and running towards her. They spent the next ten minutes running away, chasing each other like madmen. Soon, they were so exhausted that they both ended up lying down on Annabeth's bed. Annabeth looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table, realising that it was already 2.00 in the morning.

"Stay the night?" She mumbled, resting her head on Percy's shoulder. He mumbled his reply, stripping until he was in his boxers. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, licking her lips at the sight of Percy's tight stomach. She rolled her eyes when he caught her looking; after all, they had grown up together. Annabeth had seen Percy in a lot less, so it wasn't any different.

"Let me get into my PJ's," She said tiredly, before grabbing a random t-shirt and shorts and walking into the adjoined bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She walked in, changing quickly, before walking out and jumped onto her bed, snuggling into Percy. He grinned lopsidedly at her, although it was weakened with fatigue. She yawned, before letting her legs tangle with Percy's and laying her head on his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head, and they both fell asleep, entwined with each other.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing?" A voice said, awakening Annabeth from her sleep. She was still half-asleep so she couldn't concentrate on whom was saying it.<p>

"Well, we know that Percy got some action last night," A deep voice said, and Annabeth immediately recognising it as Nico's.

"Ugh, go away," She mumbled, before twisting her body around, laying the other way. Someone else seemed to groan, before letting their hands trail down her legs, causing Annabeth to become hyper alert. Percy seemed to as well, realising that pillows don't have hourglass figures.

"Mmm, yes, go away," He said, pulling Annabeth in an iron grip, burying his face into her soft, flaxen hair. She pulled away, or as much as she could with Percy's iron grip circling her. She chuckled, before popping her head out over the cover, letting her eyes see that Jason, Piper, Thalia and Nico were all in her bedroom, grinning like fools.

"I'll be downstairs making pancakes, you guys, behave. I don't want any nieces or nephews yet," Piper said shamelessly, before kissing Jason softly on the lips, waving a goodbye at everyone. Jason stood still for a bit, before practically sprinting after her, down towards the kitchen.

"Oh shush, we didn't do anything," Annabeth yelled back at her. She could hear Piper's musical giggle and Jason's booming laugh. She narrowed her eyes at nothing, before huffing. She dropped her head down onto Percy's shoulder, while he rubbed the middle of her back, making Goosebumps go all over Annabeth.

"Okay, we'll meet you downstairs," Thalia said quickly, trying to escape the lovebirds who couldn't keep their hands of each other. She grabbed Nico by the hand, dragging him towards the smell of sweet, sugary syrup and the sound of pancake batter being poured.

"Come one Seaweed Brain, I'm hungry," Annabeth said, pulling Percy up. He grinned at her, before pulling on some clothes that Nico must have brought over, and watched as Annabeth sauntered off into the bathroom. He swallowed slowly, before walking out of the room and making his way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, let the fundraiser begin!" Mr. Apollo yelled, as Annabeth, Thalia and Piper watched from where they were. They could see thousands of fans already streaming in, raising already probably a lot of money just for the entry fee. They milled around Central Park, where the Fundraiser was being held, already getting engaged in the different stalls that were scattered around the park. From where Annabeth was, she could see Percy manning the dunk seat, where he sat in swim trunks, exposing his very satisfying six-pack. Further from there, Annabeth could see that Nico was working at the 'Hit the Penguins', and could see loads of kids pelting rubber balls at some of the faculty who were dressed up as penguins.<p>

Behind him was Jason, who was helping Leo sell the tickets, and right in front of her were Luke, Rachel and Bianca who were helping people into the rows of the concert. Rachel made a point of avoiding Luke however; no matter how hard he tried to make her talk to him. Will and Nyssa were manning the food truck, and from the corner of her eye, she could make out an evil Reyna, rolling her eyes as she walked around with Khione. At the farthest end, manning the big Music Note was Katie and Travis, who Annabeth could just see where holding hands. Annabeth grinned, remembering the fact that at the mall last week, Travis had kissed Katie in front of the whole mall, and Katie, not only didn't pull away, but kissed him back, very enthusiastically might I add. They've been inseparable since, and Annabeth couldn't be happier for them. Conner had tried all his moves on getting Mary to go out with him, but the poor girl was oblivious to this. Mary might be the most cunning, intelligent and beautiful sixteen year old that Annabeth had met, but she was clueless when it came to relationships.

At the front of everything there was a big Music note that filled up as soon as they raised money closer to the grand goal of $10,000. It was creeping closer to the halfway mark, and Annabeth knew that the reason why they weren't anywhere closer to the top was because people didn't actually believe that the HalfBloods were here. Of course news spread that they were at the Halloween Dance, but it also spread that Jason was Thalia's brother, so most people thought that she was doing him a favour then. Annabeth could see the lines of paparazzi at the back of the concert. They were snapping pictures of everything, the stalls and activities. But Annabeth knew that they were waiting for the big arrival of the HalfBloods.

Annabeth could feel the nerves shaking inside her, and then she peeked out of the black curtain that hid her, Piper and Thalia from the stage and saw Percy sitting on the diving board, waiting for someone to hit the target so he could fall into the tank of water beneath him. As if he could feel her looking at him, Percy looked at Annabeth, catching her eye. He winked at her, grinning, and Annabeth felt the nerves subside.

"Okay, let's do this," She said, looking at Thalia and Piper. Thalia looked effortlessly graceful in her attire, wearing a white tank top, and covering that with a black leather jacket. Her ripped, black skinny jeans shaped her tall legs, and her electric blue eyes matched the blue streaks that were dyed into her jet black hair. Piper looked the exact opposite, wearing a cute, yellow sundress with a denim crop jacket over it. Two sides of her chestnut hair were pinned back, and her ever-changing eyes were highlighting her flawless tanned skin. She grinned happily at Annabeth, tightening the strap for the electric guitar she had around her shoulder. Annabeth looked like a mixture between them. She wore a leather jacket over an attractive, white sundress, paired with white sneakers that her, Piper and Thalia had doodled over them with permanent marker. Only Annabeth would wear a dress with sneakers and make it look sophisticated.

They all held hands, their fingers entwining before Thalia started to count.

"One, two, three," She said, nodding at Mary who winked back, before signalling for Beck to pull the curtain up. The crowd literally went wild once they realised that the HalfBloods were actually here, and all activities and stalls were put on hold as everyone made their way to the concert. In the crowd Annabeth could just make out those beautiful green eyes she loved so much, as he winked at her, telling her secretly that everything would work out.

"Hello, Goode High!" Piper yelled into the microphone, watching as freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors all shared a common interest, the HalfBloods. Their screams filled the Park where the Music Fundraiser was being held, and Annabeth had to reframe from wincing at how loud it was. Thalia grinned at Annabeth, before saucily winking at the crowd, causing most of the male population of Goode to fall to their knees in admiration. Annabeth watched in amusement as Nico looked, well, pissed. Annabeth knew that Nico could get jealous, but damn. And it really didn't help that he could keep grudges for years. He still hasn't forgiven Annabeth for accidently destroying his Chemical Romance CD.

"Hope you don't mind, but this is a new song," Annabeth began, and then began giggling once there was an uproar of appraise, as if they still couldn't believe that the HalfBloods were performing a new song for them. At the right back, Annabeth could see that the Music Note measurement was rising higher and higher, and that was just from an appearance. Annabeth smiled charmingly, before continuing.

"It's from our new album, which will be out in stores soon, it's called Forever, and well, we hope you like it!" Annabeth finished, before pulling on the electric guitar around her shoulders, watching as Thalia took her electric blue, while Piper took her purple bass. Smiling, she winked at the crowd, before she nodded at Thalia to play. Annabeth opened her mouth to sing.

(Annabeth = Italics, Thalia =Bold, Piper= Underline, None= All together)

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
>Do I gotta spell it out for you?<br>I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
>but I don't really care<em>

**Size me up you know I beat the best  
>Tick tock no time to rest<br>Let them say what their gonna say  
>But tonight I just don't really care<strong>

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_  
>Come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever_

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
>Come on baby just make your move<br>Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
>Like we just don't care<p>

**Let me take you on the ride of your life  
>that's what I said alright<br>they can say what they wanna say  
>Cause tonight I just don't even care<strong>

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
>Come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever

_Let's pretend you're mine  
>We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah, yeah<br>You got what I like  
>You got what I like, I got what you like<br>Oh come on  
>Just one taste and you'll want more<em>

**So tell me what you're waiting for**

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
>So come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
>Come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever_

They finished the song, and Annabeth, Thalia and Piper were grinning, ear to ear. That was the first love song that they wrote, as all the others had been heart-broken songs. This was the first love song, to some extent. It seemed that the paparazzi were going crazy, as they snapped pictures of the three girls, all who were smiling broadly.

"Don't forget to donate to the cause, we are the HalfBloods, and will be here all day signing autographs at the table by Mr. Apollo," Annabeth spoke into the microphone, grinning as she heard her voice being amplified across the park.

"Thank you guys for having us!" Piper yelled, waving cheerfully. We all entwined our fingers together, so we were linked together, our hands clasped. Smiling widely, we walked back stage, getting pats on the back and a round of applause.

It wasn't long before they were sitting in seats, signing autographs to the fans of Goode High. All of a sudden, Reyna and Khione walked up to them, glaring daggers at them. They shoved a poor freshman out of line, before glaring right at them. Reyna looked perfect, as always, her dark brown hair curled to perfection, although Piper noticed that Annabeth's princess curls were the best, and nothing Reyna did would match it. Her icy blue eyes narrowed at Piper, before she bent down; giving everyone a clear image of the cleavage that she showed with the whore-ish top she wore. But the thin, white tape that went around her nose ruined the image, reminding everyone that she had her ass handed to by Aria, who was actually Annabeth. Khione was the exact opposite of Reyna, but just as bad. Her blonde hair was straightened so it sat on her shoulders perfectly, and her azure eyes were pinning down Thalia with a malicious sneer. Thalia looked at her with an eyebrow raised, setting back in her chair with a smirk.

"Is there a problem?" Annabeth spoke her words with precision, raising an eyebrow. Her voice chimed around the park, and spoke out her innocence and beauty.

"Is there a problem? Of course there is! You bitches need to get out of my castle! This is my kingdom, get lost!" Reyna sneered heinously, and before Annabeth could retaliate, Rachel was in Reyna's face before anyone could even blink.

"Don't talk to her like that you whore!" Rachel yelled, shoving Reyna back. Reyna's eyes widened, before they turned cold silver, as she glared at Rachel with cat eyes.

"At least I'm not the ex-best friend who sold them out because you were embarrassed," Reyna retorted, and before Annabeth could intervene, Rachel had already pulled her clenched fist back and struck Reyna in the face, a satisfying crunch echoing off around everywhere. Rachel had broken Reyna's nose, the one that Annabeth had only broken a couple of days ago.

Annabeth stood up from the seat she was sitting in, and grinned at Rachel, before clasping her hands together, and starting to clap. Piper stood up too, and then Thalia and almost everyone in the park started to cheer, their hands clapping and their faces wearing a huge smile. Reyna stood up, her hand holding her blooded nose. She glared at Rachel, before she screamed, stomping her feet. She tried to through a punch at Rachel, but she moved just in time. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Khione, who was now behind Rachel, ready to strike. But Thalia noticed; she noticed everything.

In a swift movement, Thalia had leapt over the autograph signing table, and knocked Khione down, tumbling her down. She grabbed Khione's wrist, pinning them to the side. Khione barred her teeth, before fighting back, squirming underneath Thalia. She kicked Thalia off, and in a quick movement, back handed her across the cheek. Everything seemed to stop then, and everyone looked at a deadly still Thalia. Her head was turned to the side, exposing the bright red hand print that marred her porcelain-like cheek. Nico's head snapped up, his shoulder-length black hair moving with him. Percy grabbed Nico by the shoulders as he tried to intervene, but it seemed that Thalia didn't need help. She glared at Khione; with so much hate that Khione was actually quivering.

A strangled, almost war-like cry escaped Thalia's mouth as she charged at Khione, lunging at her. They fell to the ground, as Thalia grabbed Khione by the hair, luckily, Mr. Apollo had forced all the paparazzi in leaving, and they no longer had jurisdiction to be on the property or to take any pictures of them after that specific time, which happened to be an hour ago. That went for the pupils as well, so if anyone had video recorded this, and then posted it online, they would be bombarded with law suits, and maybe even a criminal record. Rest to say, none of this would go online, and just to make sure, Katie and Mary were threatening Travis and Conner.

Khione pulled at Thalia's jet black hair, and Thalia shoved her away. Nico knew that if they carried on, they would seriously injure each other, and Nico wanted to do anything to save Thalia.

"Stop!" He yelled, standing in between them. They were both gasping, and trying to get each other. Khione smiled charmingly at Nico, to which he narrowed his eyes at. He wrapped an arm protectively around Thalia's waist, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You little bitch. Stay away from her, from us," He threatened, and Khione gasped, planting a fake look of hurt on her pretty little face. Annabeth scoffed, before hopping over the table, just like Thalia had done, and glared at Khione.

"Should I tell you guys a little story?" She said, and the crowd clapped, urging her to continue.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Reyna and her friend named Khione. When they moved here, they realised that the Nerds of the school they were going to were best friends with the most popular guys there. They were jealous," Annabeth said, circling Reyna and Khione. The crowd jeered at them, and were trapped in a circle, no-way out.

"So, they hatched a plan, to take these girls out, so they would become the Queen Bea's of the school," Piper said, continuing off from Annabeth. "They knew that they needed more help, so they brainwashed one of the girl's best friend into joining them, when really they were just using her."

"That girl's name was Rachel, and they attacked her when she was at her lowest point in life. They hit her when she was broken, filling her ears with horrid thoughts," Thalia continued. Annabeth wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders comfortingly.

"They embarrassed these three girls, these girls who were best friends with the Popular. These girls that were nobodies, yet they seemed to have taken Reyna and Khione's place in the food chain," Thalia said.

"These girls' names were Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. Who would have thought that they were at the bottom of the Goode High Food Chain, only a year ago? That they are now, The Hollywood Golden Girls?" Piper said, as she, Annabeth and Thalia were in front of Rachel and Khione.

"Karma's a bitch, Reyna and Khione. You should know that. We suffered years of pain, and were rewarded for it, we became what we are, because you bullied us, so watch out. Because you did something bad to us, we didn't do anything back. In return we got what we always wanted, to help out other people who's been through what we did, through songs. You did something bad to us, so something bad is going to happen to you," Annabeth finished, and almost everyone at Goode, teachers included, glared at Reyna and Khione. No-one felt sorry for them, and Reyna glared at the three girls that stood before them, but she realised that they weren't the stupid, geeky, shy pushovers last year. Now, they were bigger, better. They were known worldwide, and they had shown Reyna and Khione up at their own game.

"Is that a threat?" Khione said, trying to turn the blame on them, trying to make her and Reyna look innocent. Thalia scoffed, and Piper raised an eyebrow at them.

"That's not a threat. That's a promise," Annabeth said, before she watched as all the Goode students and faculty booed at Reyna and Khione.

"How dare you?" A voice said, and everyone's head swivelled back, as the crowd parted revealing a menacing man. He looked like a lawyer, wearing a pristine grey suit, and a sky blue tie. His ruggedly jet-black hair was combed back, all neat and tidy, and his electric blue eyes were alive with fury. It was the Headmaster of Goode, Zeus.

Zeus was a good guy; seriously, he never raised his voice, and was chilled back, heck he invites Travis and Conner into his office to help them with their pranks! But he was serious, and would be very terrifying if he needed to be. His brother, Poseidon was the mellower one of them. Everyone called Zeus by his first name, and no-one actually knew what his last name was.

Khione and Reyna grinned at each other, before turning back to Annabeth, Piper and Thalia with a smug look. Nico groaned, clinging Thalia's waist tightly. He never knew why he dated Khione, oh right, to make Thalia jealous, look how well that turned out.

"You're going to get it now," Reyna said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. Khione copied the action, a smirk present on their faces.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's not talking to us," Piper said, as Zeus walked up. Reyna and Khione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You two are expelled. Bullying is a serious thing, and I don't want any of it associated with my school, especially because of my daughter," He said, and Khione and Reyna's eyes popped out. Nico blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as Thalia giggled. That made everyone stops and stare, except for Jason who walked next to his twin sister, both grinning like madmen.

"Hey Daddy," Thalia said, hugging Zeus. Now everyone eyes bulge out, except for Annabeth, Piper and Percy because Percy was Jason and Thalia's cousin. Nico was like a family friend to them. Their parents were all practically brothers.

"You- you-," Reyna sputtered, her nose setting in a crooked position. Thalia shrugged her shoulders, and Rachel giggled, doing a little victory dance with Bianca and Nyssa.

"Let's go girls, I'll have to be calling parents," He said, winking discreetly at the crowd, before Coach Hedge dragged the two spluttering girls away to call their parents.

"See you at home, dad," Jason said, giving his dad a guy hug, while Thalia gave him a proper hug. He grinned at his two children, before waving his hand in the air in goodbye and leaving in one of his sports car. Hey, Thalia loved her dad. He spoiled her when she was a kid; she spoiled him now that she was an international superstar.

"Well, I think that was more drama than a Pretty Little Liars episode," Mary said, her blonde hair swaying in the wind. That seemed to break the tension, as everyone began to laugh. Annabeth, Thalia and Piper continued to sign autographs, and Annabeth winked at Rachel, who smiled back.

"Oh Hades, Zeus is your dad, oh Styx, I'm dead," Nico said, running his hands through his black hair. Thalia grinned, realising that Nico was well and truly frightened by her dad, as he should be. No-one messed with Daddy's little girl, even if Thalia's dad was Nico's dad's best mate.

"So Luke, excited about the game tomorrow?" Jason said, patting Luke on the back. Jason had given up football, saying that if he was going to become a politician, then he needs to get his grades up, without football interfering. Because of this, Luke automatically was made QB and a good thing too. Now, because of Luke, they were in the State Finals, and looked like they were going to win too. The finals were everything to Luke, without it, Luke won't get the scholarship he dreamed off. With scouts coming from everywhere, this was Luke's last chance, and he was grabbing it with both hands.

Annabeth watched as Rachel said she was going to get some air, and motioned with her fingers towards Luke, who was behind Percy, who was now rubbing Annabeth's shoulders. She whispered to him "Go after her," And he did exactly that.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed, running a hand through her wavy red hair. She was sitting on the park bench, watching the fundraiser from there. No-one was looking at her, as she sighed, pulling her jacket around her tightly.<p>

"Hey Elle," A voice said, and Rachel looked behind her, and saw Luke walk towards her. He sat down next to her on the park bench, watching as she pulled out a leather note-book and began drawing with a pencil that was balanced between her ears.

"Do you know what this place is?" Rachel whispered, and Luke shook his head, pulling his knees up and facing her. He watched as the sun lighted up her face, catching the last rays of sun. The sun was setting, getting ready for night. The wind blew her hair, and Luke caught a strand, twiddling it between his fingers.

"This was where Annie told me," She said, and Luke suddenly pulled her towards her. She shook her head, tears falling down. Luke held her face in his hands, wiping away the tears. She shoved his hands away, getting up from the park bench. He followed her, tears pricking his eyes.

"Elle, please," Luke said, his voice cracking. "Just, forgive me."

Rachel scoffed, glaring at him. "Forgive you? I gave you everything, everything! And what do you do? You went and banged the closest girl that was next to you," She yelled. Luke's eyes no longer held back the tears that now fell free. Luke never cried, not when his dad left, or when he broke his arm when he was eight. But now he cried. He cried because he lost the one real thing he ever known. Rachel stayed with him when he was going through a hard time, his dad had just left, and his mom found out she was sick, she stayed. Then he went and ruined it. She stayed with him, heck even Annabeth left a year ago. She stayed, and he broke her. He made everything wrong.

"Rachel, look I know I don't deserve it, I was stupid, but then seeing you leave, and then with Percy, and, look, I'm human, Rachel. Alright, is that what you want? For me to say that I made mistakes? 'Cause your right, I do make mistakes, I'm human, Elle," Luke pleaded, the last part coming out as a whisper. Rachel sighed, before standing up, realising that she had sat down on the bench because he knees had grown weak.

"I'm sorry Elle, I really am," He said, tucking a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. She looked up into those sky blue eyes, and felt herself slip slightly. They were so innocent, so, so _apologetic_.

She shook her head, pulling away from him.

"Sometimes, sorry isn't enough," She said, before grabbing her bag and running away. Luke gulped, his eyes ringed red from crying as he watched the one person he loved walk away.

"Rachel I love you," He yelled, and Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. Luke walked towards her, rushing his pace so he was taking two paces at a time.

"Please, I know I was stupid, I know I made mistakes, but please, give me another chance. I'll make it up to you. Styx, I'll do anything for you," He said. Rachel shook her head, tears falling faster now.

"Throw it in," She said, looking up at him. Luke's eyebrows furrowed, "Throw what in?"

"The championship, if you purposely lose, then I'll give you another chance," Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Rachel was terrible at lying; she knew that Luke knew that. Her cheeks flushed, and her voice got squeaky. She also picked at her fingernails, and looked like she signed a death warrant.<p>

Luke however, did not see these signs that were present when she said those words. She was flat out bluffing, but he didn't see them. He always saw these signs, knew when she was lying, but now he was blinded by rage. So much, that he didn't realise that she was testing him. If he said no, then he'll only get one chance at one of the things he loves. If he said yes, then Rachel would tell him not to throw in the Championship, and he'd get a chance with her and at getting a scholarship. But he was a boy, he didn't realise that that was Rachel's hidden motive.

"What? You want me to give up my one shot at a scholarship? No. If I have to give up something I love and give up the one chance I have to make a better future for myself, then, I'm done," Luke stated, with finality. Rachel felt her throat close up. _So the test worked, _Rachel thought to herself, as the tears fell. She looked up at Luke, her beautiful green eyes turning a solid emerald.

"Then I guess that's that," She said, before walking away, running to her car and driving home without a second thought. Luke watched the car drive away; his eyes rimmed red, as he sniffled back to Annabeth. The sun had gone down, so everyone was packing up the stalls. The Music Program was saved, as they raised over $20,000. More than Mr. Apollo had anticipated. They were set for years now, so Goode High will always have the Music Program around.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Annabeth asked, and that sent Luke over. He fell to his knees, covering his hands with his face. Everyone had scattered the fundraiser, with only Luke's friends around.

"She told me to throw the championship, and then she'd take me back. How can she say that?" Luke said, wiping away the tears. Annabeth went dead still, and everyone seemed to realise.

"Oh god, she didn't," Annabeth said, pacing back and forth. Percy stopped her with his hands, placing them on her hips.

"Did what Annabeth?" Piper asked, looking concerned.

"When we were like, fifteen, we read in an article about how to prove someone loves you. Oh god, she said that all of those were crap, and that she had a better idea. Me being curious I asked what it was, and she said that she would make the person she loved choose between her and something else he loved. If he said no that he won't give up on that thing he loved, then it proved he wouldn't sacrifice for her. If he said yes, that he would give everything up for her, then she'd know he loved her, and then she would tell him to not give up that thing he loved. Because he had already proved that he loved her, and that was all she needed," Annabeth said everything, not sparing any detail.

"Oh no, "Luke said, and before anyone could stop him, he was speeding towards his motorbike, and zooming off to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed, twisting the covers around her. Her parent were away on a business trip, so she was all alone, reliving all the pain she went through. She pulled the blankets around her body, sobbing into her pillow. He had broken her, all over again. Without a second to think, she cried herself to sleep, her pillow soaked with salty tears.<p>

_Tap, tap, and tap,_

Rachel looked confused, rubbing her eyes. Opposite her bed was her mirror, and she almost peed her pants at how scary she looked. Her fiery auburn hair was bushy, as if she was rolling around in her sleep, and her emerald eyes were drowning in sorrow and fatigue. She scratched at the base of her head, and looked around, until her eyes landed on a figure that was knocking on her window, sitting on her apple tree.

"What the hell do you want?" She sneered, not caring that it hurt to see him. The pain was new, like someone had taken her heart, and skewered it with knives. Rain was pouring down, and Rachel noticed that Luke was only wearing a thin t-shirt and a blue hoodie that was already soaked through.

"Elle, I'm sorry, please open the window," He said, and even thought Rachel hated him right now, she also loved him. Having inner thoughts, she debated whether or not she would open the window for him. Her good nature made her open the door, watching as he shivered outside.

"Come inside," She said, opening the window. She became hyper-aware of the face that she was wearing a thin purple tank top and old jogging bottoms. Her hair was in a loose pony, and she had no makeup on, although, Rachel never really wore makeup lately.

"E-ll-ie," He chattered, his teeth tapping together quickly. Rachel quickly went into her drawer, and found an old t-shirt Luke left over when they were dating. She handed it him, and he quickly stripped his soaked top off, pulling the shirt over his head. It did give Rachel a very nice view of his sculpted abs though.

"Ellie, please let me explain," He said, going on his knees and clasping his hands with hers. Rachel looked at the alarm clock on her night stand, realising that it was well into the night; actually it was five minutes to midnight.

"Five minutes, that's all," She said, and Luke sighed, his face showing relief.

"Look, Rachel, I didn't know that it was some sick test, I'm so sorry, I get if you don't want to forgive me or even talk to me. But I'd really hate that, because you not talking to me would be like, Percy not liking blue pudding," Luke said, and Rachel let a smile flitter across her face. Percy did love his pudding.

"Luke," Rachel started, but Luke continued, not noticing her say anything.

"I know I messed up, but I'm sorry, and I hate myself already, and-"Rachel kissed Luke's cheek, causing him to stop speaking.

"You were rambling, Messenger Boy," Rachel said, grinning. Luke felt everything rush out of his lungs, as he pulled Rachel into a hug, running his hands through her fiery red hair.

"So you forgive me?" He asked. She nodded slowly, and pulled away.

"Sorry, babe but your all wet," She said, grinning. Luke rolled his eyes, before kissing the top of her head.

"Stay tonight?" she asked, and he nodded, before both of them fell asleep on Rachel's bed, falling into a dreamless sleep, because their dream was laying right next to them.


	21. The Play

**Yes, it is an update people! Chapter Twenty everyone! We've reached double digits! And for ****Forever and always a reader123****, you requested more Jasper, so here it is! Along with subtle hints of Percabeth, and of course Thalico. **

**Do I have any Chronicles of Narnia fans? If I do, can you check out my new story, pretty please? *bats eyelashes***

**Anyway, did anyone read the end of Mark of Athena? I cried. Like hard. I'm still crying even though I read it ages ago. *hyperventilates* I loved Percy before, but I flat out adore him now, and Annabeth! Aah! I won't say what happened just for people who haven't read it, seriously go read it. Like now. **

**Also, I HAVE SEEN THE NEW TRAILER FOR SEA OF MONSTERS! Aaaah! Alexandra Daddirio is perfect as Annabeth, seriously! Can I just say, they have dyed her hair blonde, and Percy is like awesome as always, and THEY ARE MAKING IT LIKE THE BOOK! *does happy dance* I'm in heaven right now! *smiles***

**Costumes are on the profile! :D **

**Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't done these in a while, oh well, Percy Jackson, and any other things you recognise do not belong to me, but to the amazing imagination of Rick. **

* * *

><p>"<em>All the world's a stage,<br>And all the men and women merely players;  
>They have their exits and their entrances,<br>And one man in his time plays many parts,  
>His acts being seven ages."<em>

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Beneath<em>

_Chapter Twenty: The Play_

Piper twisted her blonde wig nervously, her breathing coming in short gasps. She looked in the mirror, her stomach clenching and twisting in knots. A week had passed since the fundraiser, and in that week a lot had happened. Reyna and Khione had been expelled from Goode High, and therefore the roles of Juliet Capulet and Emilie Nurse had automatically been given to Thalia and Piper, as they were the remaining students left for the part. Apollo had left them no free time, as the play was a week later, so they had been practicing and practicing. The only good thing that came out of it, was the fact that Jason and Nico had been cast as Romeo Montague and William Mercurio.

So here was Piper in her dressing room, hyperventilating the fact that they had only a week rehearsal, and they were forced onto the stage. Mr. Apollo could have cancelled the show, but no, he had to say, _'The show must go on,'_.

A small piece of her actual chestnut hair fell from under the wig, and looking around in caution to check no-one was around, she quickly tucked the strand back into the wig. When she was unable to, she huffed in frustration, until a hand quickly took the strand, and tucked it into the wig, and effectively slipping it underneath her wig. Turning around, she caught the neatly cropped fair hair of Jason Grace, as he grinned at his girlfriend, finding her annoyance amusing.

"Jason Alexander Grace, I swear if you laugh at me, you won't be able to have any children in the near future," Piper said in a low voice, smirking when she saw Jason gulp visibly.

Smirking, she turned around and faced the floor-length mirror, evaluating herself. Piper's blonde wig had been twisted into an up-do, with a complicated braid going across it. Nyssa had done it, and thank god she did, as Piper would have to explain why she was wearing a wig in front of Silena, who was the costume designer. When she had arrived with the bun firmly in place, and Silena had said that she wouldn't need to do Piper's hair as it was already perfect.

After that crisis was averted, Piper had changed into her costume, which Silena had hand-made. It was a floor-length pale pink dress, and as the Play was set in Ancient Greece, it was Greek-style, sleeveless and was held up by two strings that were tightened behind her neck. It clinched at Piper's small waist, and was emphasised by a large, golden belt. The dress itself fell in vertical layers, and had a small slit was there that revealed a part of her right leg. Dangling from her ears, were two antique earrings, both golden with a snake-like design, and entrapped in a small sphere. Adorned on her feet were ancient Greek-style sandals, which were made out of a pale peach leather, and the only jewellery she had on was a simple, golden ring, which was placed perfectly on her middle finger.

Jason looked at her from the mirror, and wrapped an arm around her midriff, kissing her cheek slightly. She smiled softly at him, before ringing her fingers nervously. Jason rolled his eyes, before walking in front of her, a smile on his usually serious face. He held her chin in his strong fingers, making her look him in the eye.

"Don't worry, Pipes, you'll be amazing. Besides, you've got me to make you look good," He winked at her, and she shoved him back, mock-glaring at him.

"You're such a dork, Jase," She said, and almost laughed at the hurt look on his face. He chuckled at her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Whoa, there lovebirds, the play's about to start," A voice said, and turning around, they came face to face with Leo. Piper took in a sharp intake of breath. Leo did not know that Peyton was actually Piper, and right now, he had witnessed Peyton kiss Jason, while Jason was actually going out with Piper. Even in her head, it was confusing, but it made perfect sense if you thought about it. Leo would think that Jason is cheating on Piper with Peyton, not knowing that Peyton was actually Piper in disguise.

"You player, you," He said, pointing a finger mock-accusingly at him, before grinning, and pulling both of his friend into a hug.

"Took you guys long enough," He said, grinning at Piper. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, until he pointed at her hair. Looking at where he pointed, she noticed another piece of chestnut hair, a huge chunk of it. _Great,_ she thought. _This happened exactly to Thalia, seriously, the Fates must love cycles._

Turning around towards Jason, who quickly tucked the strands of hair into her wig, he looked around her head, trying to spot anymore imperfections. He shook his head at her, and she thanked him, realising that there was no more pieces of hair that would fall out. Nyssa had got more blonde wigs, of the same colour, and done different styles to them. So she would just run to Nyssa, and she would then pull the wig off quickly, and place a different wig on in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, come on then," Leo said, and Piper took the time to take her friend in. He had bags under his eyes, and he had lost a certain spark in his eyes. _Reyna, _Piper thought immediately. Leo had been in love with her since she had arrived, but never had Reyna given him the time of day. As they walked out of Piper's dressing room, Piper spotted Bianca, who was helping Annabeth make sure the stage was set properly. Annabeth had really out-done herself for the architectural design and settings for the Play. Percy was behind her, their fingers entwined, as Annabeth looked at the clipboard that Bianca was giving her.

Bianca looked up and finally noticed them, before she smiled at them, her eyes lingering at Leo's figure. He didn't notice, but Piper did, and she couldn't help but smile. Bianca was a beautiful girl, a bit on the shy side, but outspoken when it was needed. Her Italian heritage made her look exotic and beautiful, all rolled into one. Her long, dark hair, much like her twin brother, Nico's, was pulled back into a high pony tail, and her dark, brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Guys, places quickly, the curtains about to come up," She said quickly, and Piper and Jason nodded, running to opposite sides of the stage.

Annabeth nodded her head at Percy, and he then looked at Mr. Apollo who had just finished his speech to the audience, and nodded at him to pull the rope to make the curtain to rise. Immediately there were cheers of applause, as everyone took in the beautiful setting courtesy of Annabeth. Piper stood backstage, as she watched some of the extras begin the scene. At the front of the theatre, was the one face that made all of Piper's nerves disappeared. Tristan Mclean sat there, surrounded by flushed fans, and seemingly uncomfortable. He caught Piper's eye, and winked at her. She smiled back reassuringly, knowing that her father had made time out of his busy schedule, to come down from LA to NYC just for her.

It was Mary who walked onto the stage first, wearing a simple, Greek-toga, and spoke directly to the audience as she was the narrator. From the corner of her eye, Piper could see Conner actually drool from his seat in the audience as he looked at his crush.

"This is not your typical Romeo and Juliet story. Oh no, see The Fates love cycles, so the story of Romeo and Juliet is a simple cycle that repeated as many times as the three sisters wanted them too. But the original story of Romeo and Juliet was lost between the histories of Ancient Greece. But not anymore. Tonight, the story of how Juliet found her love in her enemy Romeo will be told," Mary said, her voice reaching everyone in waves.

This was Beck's cue to cause a black-out which he did on point. In less than a second, Mary had scurried off towards Piper, winking at her. Thalia had reached Piper now, and linked her arms with her.

Piper thought that Thalia was like a Greek Goddess, hey, she might even be the daughter of Zeus. Who knows right?

Thalia's chocolate wig had been braided so that it looked like a crown across her forehead. It pinned her entire hair in a stylish up-do, and was entwined with her normal hair, just to make sure that it didn't fall off. The Greek toga she wore was pleated into the middle, and just under her chest there was an intricate belt-like design that was there, emphasising her beautiful figure. It was strapless, so it showed off her slender neck and her firmly shaped shoulders. Wrapped around her neck was a simple silver chain, with a fake owl coin as the locket. It gave the whole Athenian like look, and set the scene perfectly. On her ears were two, long feather earrings, and wrapping around her slender wrist was a silver diamond bracelet that was simple but elegant. Silena had really outdone herself on the costumes.

In Thalia's hands were two woven baskets. She handed one to Piper, and just as the lights turned on, they walked onto the stage, giggling and going into character.

The setting was the Greek market-place, and Juliet and Emilie (short for Emmeline) were strolling through the market place when they spot Romeo and William (Mercurio).

"I cannot wait for your ball, Juliet, to think, my best friend turning sixteen in a matter of weeks!" Thalia exclaimed, clinging to Piper in delight. Thalia played Emilie well, maybe because they were exactly the same, except Thalia hated squealing and any girly things, things that Emilie would have to do.

"I know, Father had invited many suitors to the ball, but I don't want to marry so young. If I marry, I want it to be for love, and not for the society," Piper said, as she took on the role of Juliet. Thalia nodded, acting as if she was concerned, as her character was.

"Do not look!" Thalia exclaimed suddenly, and Piper stood still, watching as the audience seemed entranced in what Thalia was about to say.

"It's Romeo Montague and William Mercurio, what in Styx is they doing here?" She said, aggravated as her character would have been.

"It's a pity, they are rather handsome," Piper said, dreamily, and Thalia scoffed, her voice projecting across the theatre.

"They are our enemies, if our Father knew that we were anywhere near them," Thalia started to say, and they both began to giggle, imagining their 'parents' faces.

"Oh, but then again, I have a large disrespect for the rules, maybe I shall court William," She continued, and Piper, as Juliet, threw her head back naturally, laughing at what her friend said.

"Emilie, you are such a flirt, honestly, I wonder how a man will ever tie you down," Piper acted, and Tristan watched his daughter act the scene out with such confident, that he almost believed that she was Juliet and not actually his daughter playing a role in the play.

"Well, it's a good thing I hate him, otherwise I would have courted him just to anger my Father months ago," Thalia said, and with that the scene ended, and changed to Jason and Nico's scene.

* * *

><p>During the time when Piper was not needed on stage, she spent it with Silena, trying to help her with quick costume changes, and other necessities.<p>

"Silena, I need your help," Piper said after a minute. Silena looked at her friend with a smile, nodding her head.

"Well, you see, Conner is well, in love with Mary, but she's so damn oblivious, she doesn't know, can you help me get them together?" She asked sweetly, after all, Piper did have a way with words. Silena smile grew until it stretched over her face, and she began to clap, cheering slightly.

"Yes, of course I will help, I love happy endings!" Silena squealed, before pulling Piper into a hug. Rolling her eyes, they set to work, until Piper was called back to the stage for the grand finale. She waited behind the curtain and watched as Thalia walked onto the stage for her scene.

"You listen here, Emmeline Nurse, under no circumstances are you to be near that- that devil!" Lacey, a sophomore, who was playing Emmeline's dad said. She looked pretty awkward. _Then again,_ Piper thought, _so would I if I had to dress up as a dude._ Thalia was standing there, in what seemed to be the Nurse's house, holding a suitcase and glaring at her 'parents'.

"No, you listen here, Father, I love William, and there is nothing on this earth that will stop me from being with him!" Thalia yelled, her voice breaking in exactly the right time. Lacey's face tried to get aggravated, but she looked like she was trying not to giggle.

"I am your Father," She said, and Piper discreetly rolled her eyes. She really wasn't surprised, after all, even though Mr. Apollo would deny it, everyone knew of his love for Star Wars.

"You will listen to me, even if it's the last thing you do!" Lacey said dramatically, and Thalia, playing Emilie, scoffed, and rolled her eyes, something Piper imagined that Thalia would do in real life.

"Yeah, well I have one thing to say, screw you," With those words, Thalia lifted her suitcase and fled the room, giving the illusion of running away. The scene changed to one where Emilie was meeting up with William AKA Nico.

"I ran away William, I rather be with you than with those people who call themselves my family," Thalia says, and Nico takes her face into her hands.

"Same here, I couldn't stay there while they planned to keep us apart," He said, and Piper almost scoffed_. Wow, never thought I see the day where Nico would be so deep,_ she thought, and from where Annabeth was sitting backstage, she knew that she did as well. They kissed, and Piper knew that some tongue was being exchanged. She rolled her eyes, until she felt two strong arms circle across her waist.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," A husky voice said, and Piper rolled her eyes at Jason, who was grinning at her shamelessly.

"You know, I would have thought that you would get pissed off, at the fact that your fraternal twin was making out with your best friend in front of everyone," Piper retorted, and as if he actually realized what was happening on stage, Jason stiffened, before glaring at Nico with hatred, as they still continued to exchange saliva on stage.

"Oh well, at least you don't have an overprotective brother, so I can kiss you all I like," He replied smoothly, placing small kisses along Piper's neck, in a risqué sort of way. She rolled her eyes, pretending that what Jason was doing was not affecting her, but the way that her knees seem to lock and fall weak. Jason seemed to notice this, because Piper could practically feel the smirk radiate off his face.

"Don't think you're getting off easy Sparky, my dad happens to be in the audience, and has everyone seem to forgot that he was King Sparta, and did extensive training for months, and still continues to do the training, even though he's moved on to directing?" Piper said, and Jason frame became rigid, and he groaned into Piper's neck.

"I'm dead aren't I?" He asked her, and Piper giggled softly, before turning around and kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Annabeth walked towards them, a smirk on her face. Percy was trailing behind her, though he seemed fascinated with Annabeth's hips, or maybe a different specific view down there.

_Boys,_ Piper thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Nice neck Pipes," Annabeth said, smothering laughter.

Piper raised an eyebrow, before looking at Annabeth's phone which showed some much bruised bites on her model-like neck. A blush made it prominent on Piper's cheek, as she lightly touched the bruises, hissing in pain when they contacted her fingers. Turning on her heel, she glared at her boyfriend, who was cowering under Piper's gaze, yet the corners of his mouth were lifting up, in to an un-authorised smirk. Glaring at him, Piper stormed off, ignoring the calling of Jason, who seemed to be following her.

She slammed the door to her dressing room, before looking at her neck in the mirror. Pulling out some concealer, she hastily covered any visible marks and/or bruises with it, grumbling under her breath about stupid, hormonal boyfriends who can't keep their hands (or mouth's) to themselves. Said boyfriend was currently knocking at the door.

"Pipes, I'm sorry, I was just stating my claim," Jason said, walking through the door. Piper glared at him, pointing a chipped finger nail at him, digging it into his stone-hard chest.

"Stating your claim, Jason? Really? You- I- you know what, I'm so mad at you, I don't even know how I'm going to the love scene next," She said roughly, and Jason grabbed Piper's fingers, weaving them into his own.

"Come on Pipes, I'm sorry. It's just, I get jealous really easy, and I saw the way other guys were looking at you, and well, have you seen how beautiful you are, it's hard not to keep my hands off you," Jason said, and Piper blushed at the comment, completely forgetting the reason for the argument anyway, as she looked into Jason's sharp, electric azure eyes.

Piper scoffed, a smirk playing on her lips as she finished hiding the bites that were on her neck. "You're still not getting lucky, Sparky."

Jason groaned, before placing his hands on Piper's hips, kissing her cheek lovingly. He sighed dramatically.

"I guess I must fight a dragon and fly you over the Grand Canyon with you, and then we will make hot, steamy, passionate love on the grassy ground-"Piper shushed him, blushing heavily. Jason grinned, before leaning in to take Piper's soft, plump cupid bow lips into his, when someone knocked on the door.

"Ahem, it's time for the love scene," Bianca said, a smirk on her face. Piper gave her the birdie, before dragging a bothered Jason towards the stage.

"Ready, Beauty Queen?" Jason asked as they were about to walk on to the finale.

"Ready, Sparky," Piper replied.

* * *

><p>Piper had awoken from her slumber, only to be found that Romeo (Jason) had plunged a dagger into his stomach, as he had thought that the potion Juliet (Piper) had died.<p>

"Oh, why do the Fates play such cruel games? Is it not enough for me to fall for my enemy, but now you take my lover away? You feed off my misery, and the pain and deaths of others, but no more! I will join my beloved, as no life is worth living when my other half has left for the Underworld!" Piper had finished her monologue with great power, and the audience were entranced in a bubble, as they watched the scene act out in front of them. The play was powerful, almost as good as the original.

In a swift movement, Piper drank out of the little tube prop that had been filled with lukewarm water. She collapsed next to Jason, who, making sure that no one was looking, winked at her, to which she stuck her tongue out in reply. The play was going all too well, in fact, Piper was expecting something to go wrong.

"Zeus help us!" Thalia yelled, as she saw the two corpses. Nico was behind her, as they walked towards their two best friends. Thalia, who was an amazing actor, had tears dripping down her chin. Nico grabbed Thalia's chin, wiping away the tears.

"Shush, shush, we will make it through this, Emilie, I promise-"Nico fell to the ground, an arrow lodged into his back. Thalia screamed, her hand covering her face. Standing there was Ryder Sun, who was playing Tybalt. He held a bow and arrow in his hand, and was glaring at the fallen body of William. Tybalt had always wanted to court Emilie, and the fact that she had chosen William, the enemy, over him, had made him extremely bitter.

"How could you? You murderer, you- you mortal-killer! I hope you rot in Tartarus!" Thalia yelled ignoring Tybalt's pained expression when she said that. Her blue eyes caught the glint of silver, and in a couple of seconds a dagger was in her hand.

"Now Emmeline, do not do something you will regret," Tybalt said, walking backwards. Thalia glared at him, her acting deserving five freaking stars.

"Regret? You killed my husband!" She yelled, and without thinking, she drove the dagger into her stomach, or so gave the illusion to the audience that she did. In fact, she plunged it into a tomato ketchup packet that was hidden inside her dress. As soon as she fell to the ground, the audience gasped, and then felt silly as they realised that it wasn't real.

"Tybalt, what is all this commotion?" Lacey said, much more confident than she was before. The family walked in, and tears and sobs were shared as they saw their youngest sons and daughters bodies, taken away from them because their prejudice had overcome their love of their children.

The theatre blacked out, and all the actors ran out, as quietly as they could in seconds. Annabeth motioned for Percy to pull the rope, so that the market setting came back on. All the extras came back on, and Mary was in the middle of the stage when the lights came back on.

"And so, the story of Romeo and Juliet was shed in a new light. The fates had taken away the loved ones, the ones that made a difference in the feud. It was their twisted way of showing that the Gods hated the feud between the families, and the result of that were the death of the young. The fates carried on with this cycle, and each generation had this tragedy until the families learnt to forgive each other. It is a cruel game, love, but no-one can help who they fall in love with. It may be their best friend or their brother's best friend; it may even be their enemy, or that guy that everyone falls for, either way, love ends in either heartbreak, or in peace. It is the actions of others that determine this, and it will always be. The ancient love story of Star-crossed lovers has come to an end, but that does not mean that the Fates will end the cycle," Mary finished, and the audience rose to their feet, the roar of applause deafening everyone.

* * *

><p>Apollo walked onto the stage, and bowed, as did Annabeth who was introduced as the Architect of the play. Then the cast walked on, first it was the Montage and the Mercurio family, and then came the Capulet and the Nurse family. Last came Nico who played William, who walked on the stage, hand in hand, with Thalia who played Emilie, who were met with ear-splitting applause. Next arrived Piper and Jason, who played Romeo and Juliet.<p>

"I can't believe we did it," Jason said to Piper. She looked at him, grinning.

"Yeah, neither can I," She replied, and then winked up at Beck who grinned. On cue the lights cut off, and Conner walked on the stage, towards Mary, and everyone had run off the stage, except for Piper who held Mary there.

The lights came on.

Mary was on her own, looking very confused, and Conner was there grinning at her.

"Mary Gardner, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend, and I ask you know, because I know you are very forgiving, and that you will not kill me," Conner said, and raised his hands in a protective stance.

What shocked him, and probably the audience and the rest of the students and staff of Goode was that Mary, rebellious, badass, smirking Mary had jumped at Conner, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Took you long enough, Stoll," She said, and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I just have to say, I love this ending, because in all my other ones, the guys have initiated the kiss, and in this one, the girl did. <strong>


	22. Revealing

_**Whoo! Another update! I'm on a roll here! My dad has me hyped up on M n' M's, (man I love my dad), so here is the result, another chapter of Hidden Beneath. Just to clarify, Reyna is OCC in this story, because I think Reyna is actually badass in the actual book, but I couldn't think of anyone else who would be mean, and obviously I already had Drew. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and I think there's like two or three chapters left, including the epilogue. But don't worry, there will be a sequel, and I'll post a chapter saying when it's on. :D**_

_**Also, can you guys give me any ideas that you want me to write? Like how things were before Reyna and Khione came to Goode, or how Conner realised he liked Mary. Those kinds of things, it'll really help, because that's what my sequel will be, a bunch of one-shots revolving around the characters of Hidden Beneath. **_

_**Check out my profile for picks of Annabeth, Piper and Thalia in their disguises. XD**_

_**Peace,**_

_**LiveLaughLoveTogether13**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie.<br>Another night of putting on a disguise  
>I wanna tear it off and step in the light.<br>Don't you, don't you?_

_-Extraordinary, Lucy Hale_

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Beneath<em>

_Chapter Twenty One: Revealing_

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed, as she walked out of her Volkswagen, with Thalia and Piper next to her. They fell into line, waving at their friend Nyssa who was currently exchanging saliva with her boyfriend Will Solace. She blushed when Thalia wolf-whistled, before kissing Will goodbye, and making her way towards her friends.<p>

"Hey, guys, have you seen Mars?" She asked, and Piper shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Mars was the nickname they had given Mary Gardner, their friend Katie's younger sister. Although the girls were sisters, they were the exact opposite. While Katie was a sweet brunette, who was an eco-freak, Mary was the feisty blonde who preferred breaking things apart and putting them back together. That's why she and Nyssa got along well, they shared the same interest.

"She's probably making out with Conner, who knows?" Thalia replied, laughing at Nyssa who scrunched up her nose.

"Hey Nys, is it okay if we ditch Homeroom? We've got some things to sort out, tour wise if you get what I mean," Annabeth said, and Nyssa nodded her head smiling. She caught up with Katie, before waving goodbye, as they both made their way to Homeroom.

"Since when are we going on a tour?" Thalia whispered, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, before dragging the girls into the bathroom. They were definitely not prepared for what they saw.

Reyna, Drew and Khione stood there in front of the mirror, applying make-up as if they hadn't nearly been expelled at all. Reyna and Khione, as Drew was not there at the fundraiser, had been on seclusion for a week, and Thalia had really hoped that they would have been expelled, but apparently their parents had made a case for them, and it was out of her father's hands. Thalia had never really liked Reyna and Khione's parents. Except for Khione's father, he was a sweetheart, especially to Piper. They use to, before they realised that Khione and Reyna were world-class bitches, spent afternoons conversing in French, and Khione's father would tell Piper how things were like in France. The Twin Bitches saw Piper, Annabeth and Thalia, and sneered at them, before touching up their make-up, plastering it on as if they would die if it didn't cover their entire face.

"Great, the Return of the Evil Triplet Bitches," Piper muttered under her breath to Annabeth and Thalia, who smothered laughter. Reyna scoffed, obviously not hearing what Piper had said. She turned her icy blue eyes onto her, before jeering, looking at Khione and Drew with a mocking face.

"Let's go, Khi, don't want the mirrors to crack in front of us," She said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Reyna had said it in such a way, that it seemed like if _they _stayed in front of the mirror then it would crack because of their ugliness.

"Don't let the door hit ya on the way out," Thalia said sweetly, and Khione glared, before they strutted out, puffing their chest out to show more cleavage.

"Sluts," Piper, Annabeth and Thalia all said in union once Reyna and Khione had left, and they all burst out laughing, grinning at their synchronised thinking.

"Okay, would you care to explain what you meant by what you said to Nys?" Piper asked Annabeth, who looked surprisingly nervous. The bell had just rang, and she was picking her nails slightly, something she did a lot when she was nervous or had something she wanted to get off her chest. She quickly checked that the bathroom was empty, and making sure that no-one was eavesdropping on them, before replying.

"Okay, you guys know that the real reason we're disguised was because we didn't want Percy, Jason and Nico to realise who we were. It kind of defeats the purposes that now they now, don't you think?" Annabeth asked, and Piper raised an eyebrow, confused.

"So?" She asked, waiting for Annabeth to elaborate. Thalia rolled her eyes, before banging her head lightly on one of the stall doors.

"She means we should reveal ourselves," Thalia said deadpanned. Piper's eyes widened in understanding, before she snapped, looking at Annabeth incredulously.

"Are you stupid Annabeth?!" Piper yelled, and Annabeth snapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Piper slapped her hand on her forehead, realising what she had just yelled. She smiled sheepishly at Annabeth and Thalia who rolled their eyes.

"Look, I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be able to hold Percy's hand in public without it blowing up that he's cheating on Annabeth Chase when it's actually me in disguise. I want to be able to talk to Luke about old times, without him looking at me weird, because he doesn't know it's me. I want to be able to live the last months of my High School years being me, not as Arianna Chamberlain," Annabeth finished, and Thalia nodded her head grudgingly, accepting Annabeth's speech.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Piper asked after a few minutes, realising that Annabeth's reason was slightly legit.

"We need to tell Tristan first, and then obviously we'll be bombarded with the press, but nothing we can't handle, after all, its school, so they can't get into school property. And I was thinking maybe we could spring a surprise at lunch, without telling anyone, maybe we can tell Bianca, Rachel, Nyssa, Katie and Mary, we might need their help, but you know what I mean," Annabeth said, brainstorming. Thalia grinned, realising that this would be a so much fun and Piper reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, just imagine Reyna, Drew and Khione's faces!" Thalia exclaimed, smirking at the thought. Piper grinned, rubbing her hands together mock-evilly.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be really fun," Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>"Where were you at Homeroom?" Percy asked Annabeth, as they walked towards her locker. She rolled her eyes, making sure that no-one was watching, before kissing his cheek, smirking at him.<p>

"Why, did ya miss me?" She asked smugly, grinning as she pulled out her Greek Mythology book, and they made their way towards Mr. Brunner's class.

"Course Wise Girl, how could I not? Homeroom was glum and dreary without your beautiful face, and Luke and Rach were making out in front of me, they weren't the best company," Percy said, scrunching his face up. Annabeth laughed, as they walked into the classroom, sitting at the front next to each other. Percy had switched places with Luke, so now Luke sat at the back with Rachel, while Percy sat at the front with Annabeth.

"Hey, did you know Reyna and Khione are back?" Percy said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Saw them in the bathroom, they looked like bloody hyenas I swear," Annabeth said, giggling. Percy grinned, before Mr. Brunner made everyone look at him.

"Right everyone, pop quiz time," He said, winking at the class. They all groaned, before Mr. Brunner wheeled toward the front of the class in his wheelchair, handing the test to the front row for them to hand backwards to the end.

Annabeth scrunched her nose in concentration, realising a stupid pattern. All the answers to the questions were 'B', and she knew that everyone else would eventually choose wrong, scared that they would get it wrong if they choose all B. Annabeth rolled her eyes discretely at Percy, who had already finished his test, circling B all the way through the paper. Annabeth finished the test in a couple minutes, letting her eyes check over any mistakes, and then went up towards Mr. Brunner, handing him her paper, as well as Percy's, who was too lazy to get up and hand the paper back to Mr. Brunner.

"They are only back for the remainder of the year, 'cause there's only a few months left. But it'll still be on their record that they were bullying students, and that the only reason they weren't expelled were because no other school would take them," Percy said, returning to their other comment. Some were still taking their time with the test, but it was so easy, that the majority of the class had finished and handed their papers in already.

Conner and Travis were the last to hand in the papers. Technically, Conner was ten months younger than Travis, so that is how they were in the same year, even though Conner was younger than Travis. Most thought that they were twins, and they acted like they were, as the appearances and personalities were almost exactly the same.

"Okay students, the bell will ring soon, so as the kids say nowadays, 'Do whatever,'" Mr. Brunner said, before flicking through a newspaper.

The students of Greek Mythology grinned, before chatting among themselves. Annabeth winked at Thalia, who grinned back, before whispering the plan for lunch to Nyssa, who grinned back, and whispered the plan to Bianca who was next to her. Thalia nodded at Piper, who then proceeded to whisper the plan to Katie, who then texted the plan to Mary, who was in her sophomore class.

The bell rang, and Annabeth quickly shoved her things into her satchel which she borrowed from Piper, and linked arms with Rachel, waving at Piper and Thalia as they made their way to Biology. Thalia had fencing with Coach Hedge, and Piper had Triple Science with Mr. Vander. Percy and Luke joined the girls, as they were in the same class.

"Okay, we will be learning about Plant Cells," Mr. Vander said in a droning voice, almost lulling Percy to sleep. Annabeth nudged him with her elbow, and he was startled away, mumbling something about killer marshmallows.

"Alright," Vander said, writing on the whiteboard.

* * *

><p>"Finally, my precious food here I come," Percy said, munching on his chocolate chip cookie, completely disregarding his corn beef sandwich. Jason grinned, before taking a big bite out of his BLT. Nico rolled his eyes, before placing a forkful of homemade lasagne into his mouth. Leo just sat there, stuffing his face with French fries and a chicken burger.<p>

"Has anyone seen the girls?" Will asked, placing his food down, and looking around for Nyssa. As he said that, the guys looked around for their said girlfriends and sisters. Conner and Travis sat next to Will, their eyes searching for the Gardner girls, but found that they weren't there, as were the rest of the girls.

Just then, Reyna, Khione and Drew strutted towards the table, a grin on their faces. They walked towards the guys, puffing their chests out slightly. Percy rolled his eyes, and Jason looked disgusted, as did Nico and Will.

"Is there a problem, girls?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. He wiped his face with a napkin, and crossed his arms over his muscular chest, his deep russet eyes narrowing at them.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you wanted some... fun," Reyna asked, trailing a hand down Jason's arm. He shoved her fingers away, glaring at her.

"We broke up, Reyna, and I think you need to realise that," He said coldly, glaring at her.

"Come on Jase, you don't mean that," She said, and someone coughed behind them. Piper, Annabeth and Thalia, who were disguised as Peyton, Aria and Tamara, were behind them, all of their eyebrow raised.

"Ugh, what do you sluts want?" Khione said, glaring at them. Thalia scoffed, rolling her eyes. She mumbled something along the lines of 'Yeah, like we're the sluts,' Reyna continued as if she did not hear Thalia, or if she did hear Thalia, she pretended that she didn't.

"Well, we're here to tell you bitches that you need to lay off," Piper said, raising an eyebrow. Reyna looked at her, scoffing as if she can't believe that someone had said that to her.

"Listen here, Miss. Knockoff, you are nobody, you'll always be a nobody, and you won't ever be anything other than that," Reyna said, and Khione and Drew smirked, knowing that when Reyna said this no-one disagreed with them. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped, realising that this scene looked a lot like something that happened a year ago.

"Shut the hell up Reyna!" Jason said, sneering at her. Piper placed a hand on Jason's heaving chest, and stopped him with a look.

"Really, we're nobodies? Does this remind you of anything? You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do?" Piper said, and watched as Reyna's smirk slowly slid off. Then, Mary and Nyssa barged into the room, holding electric guitars and stared to play a tune, while Bianca and Rachel handed Annabeth, Thalia and Piper microphones and Katie went to the drum kit, winking at Travis, before playing a tune.

Piper smirked, her eyebrows raised in a 'Didn't expect that, did ya bitch?' way. In a swift movement, she pulled her blonde wig off her head, letting her chocolate brown locks fall gracefully onto her shoulders. Nyssa finished her introduction, and Piper pocked Reyna in the shoulder mockingly before singing.

**(Piper= Underline, Thalia= Bold, Annabeth= Italics, All Together= Bold, Italics and Underline, if there's two of the same, that means those two are singing together, i.e. Annabeth and Thalia= Italics and Bold, Piper and Annabeth= Italics and Underline) **

You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

Reyna glowered, and Thalia took her turn, pulling off the chocolate wig revealing her midnight hair. She threw the wig at Khione, watching as her mouth dropped open, and the livid emotion in her eye.

**I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>And she'll never know your story like I do.**

Annabeth grinned, before throwing her wig at Rachel, who grinned at her.

_But she wears short skirts,  
>I wear t-shirts,<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

They all sang together then, and the full scale of the fact that the HalfBloods were actually Tamara, Peyton and Aria in disguise clicked in, as the teenagers began to scream, cheering at the fact that their favorite band were singing a song for them. People started to pull out their cell phones, and video record the songs, and the HalfBloods knew that it was going to be on YouTube pretty soon. Piper stood up on a table full of freshman's, and winked at them, causing the fifteen year olds to go into frenzy. Thalia took her lead, standing on the junior table, holding the microphone high, while Annabeth stood on her guys table, grinning at Luke's incredulous face.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see,  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me.**_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<em>

**And you've got a smile  
>That can light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<strong>

_**You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?<strong>_

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see,  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me.**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby ‒<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<strong>_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're 'bout to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<em>

**Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see ‒  
>You belong with me?<strong>

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby ‒<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

**You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<strong>

_You belong with me._

Annabeth finished the sentence off, before hopping down from the table, grinning at Percy's look of awe. She grabbed him by the shirt, before smashing her lips to his, which he happily complied, kissing her back with just as much passion and ferocity.

"See what I mean, bitch? You called us nobodies a year ago, now, we're the biggest thing in the Music Industry, heck in the Hollywood Industry, says a few things doesn't it?" Thalia said, before walking towards Nico, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him, just like Percy and Annabeth had done.

Piper walked towards Reyna, a smirk on her face.

"You didn't know who my dad was did you? Tristan Mclean, bitch. He helped us become who we are right now, something you will never understand. You're not worthy of it, Reyna, Khione and Drew. You make others build your higher, and so when someone else has a higher building, you knock them down. Wanna know what that is? It's cowardice. You lot, are cowards," Piper said, and she watched as Reyna's blood boiled as the occupants of Goode laughed at the 'Queen Beas'

"Did you know something, Rey, Khi and Rew (Rue)? If the School Nerds become the Superstars, I wonder what the Queen Beas will be. Hmm, maybe trash bag collectors, ooh, maybe they'll get pregnant when they're nineteen," Annabeth said, brainstorming. Thalia scoffed, before raising an eyebrow at them.

"You know what, I think they'll be bankrupt, whores who didn't realize that what comes around comes back around, just to quote the famous Beyonce," Thalia said, and Khione screeched in frustration, before storming off, Reyna and Drew following them.

"Oh, by the way, Sluts R Us called, they said that your coupons are on their way!" Nyssa yelled at them, and everyone chuckled.

"Like Thalia said, what comes around comes back around," Annabeth said softly, grinning up at Percy.

Everyone started to surround the HalfBloods, and the three girls grinned at their fans, watching as their enemies were defeated, left all on their own.

They got what they deserved, a taste of their own medicine.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're done! Phew, that was quick. To think, I finished this in two hours! *giggles* Hope you like it, and the end is near... *sobs* <strong>

**So, do you see that magical button? **

**See, it says 'Review'.**

**Why don't you click it and see what happens? XD**

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	23. I Hate Goodbye's

**OMG! LOGAN LERMAN JUST PROPSED TO A TURTLE! **

***ahem* Now that I've got your attention **

**Hello my faithful readers! This was definitely the most emotional chapter to right, I'm trying really hard not to bawl my eyes out right now. Okay, I think we've got like two more chapters, including the epilogue. Do not fear there will be a sequel. Also, has anyone seen The Hunger Games: Catching Fire teaser trailer? Afkjsjafasf. I died, like seriously. I can't wait for it to come out into England, seriously, freak-out! **

**Okay, does anyone know how you pronounce Thalia? I always pronounce it Talia, but my friend pronounces it with a 'Th'. Does anyone know which is right? I think its Talia because Thalia is named after the Muse Thalia, which is pronounced Talia, and after the Graces, who's Thalia was also pronounced Talia. You know what; I think that Rick is a very sneaky man. I only just realised that. Huh, well you learn something new every day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and the song that is below is from the amazing talent of Taylor Swift. **

**Onwards with the chapter! **

-_Hidden Beneath_

_Chapter Twenty Two: I Hate Goodbyes_

-_"Au Revoir- It doesn't mean Goodbye._

_It means: Until We Meet Again,"_

_-Unknown_

Breathing out a breath Annabeth did not know she was holding, she, Piper and Thalia walked into Goode, ignoring all the giggling looks and awed expression that were sent towards them. Lifting their chins up high, they walked towards the Goode High entrance, their arms linked together. A little bit shakily, they made their way towards their group of friends, walking to their respective partners.

Percy flung his arm around Annabeth's shoulders immediately, glaring at anyone who so much looked at her the wrong way. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but silently smiled. She loved the fact that Percy got territorial over her, it proved that he cared a lot, but that didn't mean that Annabeth didn't get him back into line. After all, she was just as capable of kicking someone's ass if they even tried anything. She was a very intimidating girl after all.

"Okay, no need to get possessive Seaweed Brian," Annabeth teased, nudging him in the ribs softly. He grinned sheepishly at her, before kissing her cheek, very close to the corner of her mouth. Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head over his heart, listening to the comforting sounds of his heart beating in time.

"Come on, let's get going, otherwise Miss. Artemis is going to have a fit," Leo said, scrunching his nose up.

His arm was flung over Bianca, and she seemed to notice too, and was blushing a bright red. Aw poor Bianca. Leo didn't even know the effect he had over her; he was too busy chasing after Reyna. But that all changed yesterday, as everyone knew how horrid they actually were, after all, the mask they wore dropped properly after they had been embarrassed yesterday, and had acted like Royal Bitches to everyone who even looked at them.

"Take your seats guys, we won't be doing anything today really," Miss Artemis said, twiddling a piece of her red hair between her fingers, and tapping a pen against her lip.

She had a huge stack of marking to get through, and was hoping that she could take Homeroom as a start to it. Miss Diana Artemis was a beautiful, young teacher, although she was Mr. Apollo's twin sister, they were nothing alike, personality and look-wise. Artemis had long auburn hair which was always in a braid, and silvery-blue eyes. Apollo however had ruggedly natural blond hair, and moss-green eyes. Artemis was slightly serious, while Apollo was reckless and carefree. Sometimes, it was a wonder to the Goode High population how they were even related, let alone twins.

"Hey Annabeth, how are we going to tell them," Piper asked Annabeth softly, and she in turn bit her lip, thinking hard.

"We can't not tell them, they'll be even more heartbroken as it is," Annabeth murmured, noticing the questioningly look Percy was giving her. Thankfully he didn't hear what they were saying, but she shook her head at Piper, signalling now was not the time to talk.

Piper nodded, pulling a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear. Today, instead of wearing the wigs that they were accustomed to wear, they had let their natural hair run free, and that made many heads turn. The fact that the HalfBloods were walking around as if it was the most natural thing in the world was weird for the witnesses of New York City.

"So Wise Girl, did you do that Calculus homework?" Percy asked hopefully, and Annabeth groaned, before turning to her boyfriend, pulling out her Calculus textbook and began to teach Percy in the most Seaweed Brain way she could think of, which meant the whole of Homeroom was spent making SpongeBob SquarePants references just to get him to understand y=mx+c.

*HB*

"Okay, Nico knows something's up, he kept asking me if I was alright, or if something was wrong. I think he thinks that he's done something to upset me, which he hasn't, and I swear Annabeth if you don't find a way to tell them, then I will kill you if Nico breaks up with me just because I was acting like I was keeping a secret, which I am," Thalia said, glaring at Annabeth angrily.

Annabeth raised her hands in a mock-surrender pose, to which Thalia stuck her tongue out. They were currently in the bathroom, trying to escape all the fans and people taking pictures or asking for autographs. Paparazzi had found them, but as it was School property, they were not allowed on school grounds, and Thalia's dad, Zeus Grace, who also happened to be Headmaster, had made sure of that. The bathroom had become a sort of HQ for the girls. They always met there when they needed to speak about something important, like when Annabeth had said that the HalfBloods should come to Goode, or when they thought about revealing themselves. Either way, it had unanimously and silently become their sacred grounds, although no-one actually knew that.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on telling them, everyone. I've pulled some strings, and Mr. Apollo will get everyone into the Theatre last lesson in Music," Annabeth said, and Piper raised an eyebrow, asking for her to explain. Before Annabeth could even open her mouth, Rachel, Mary, Bianca, Katie and Nyssa walked in, and did a double take when they realised that Piper, Annabeth and Thalia were there.

"Finally! We've been looking for you guys since the beginning of lunch!" Rachel exclaimed, nudging Annabeth with her elbow.

"Ha ha," Annabeth said mockingly, squinting her eyes at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes, before tucking a strand of scarlet hair behind her ears. A silence followed an almost awkward one. Bianca fidgeted uncomfortably, shifting her weight to her left foot and back again. Mary blew a raspberry between her lips, which effectively broke the silence, and everyone erupted into fits of giggles.

Thalia, Piper and Annabeth shared a secret look, the same thoughts shared between them.

_We're really going to miss this,_

"Okay, come on, let's eat, we don't want to go to English with an empty stomach," Nyssa said, and the girls walked out, only to be bombarded with fans.

"Oh my gosh, Annabeth I love your hair!" A freshman girl said, squealing.

"Piper, Piper! Can you sign my t-shirt?" A sophomore boy asked hopefully.

"Thalia, can I have a picture with you?" The endless chorus of voices were making Annabeth dizzy, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Percy, Nico, Jason, Travis, Conner, Luke, Leo and Will walking towards them, but stopping when they saw the big crowd almost swallowing their respective girlfriends.

"Okay, maybe we should step in?" Leo asked hesitantly, and Travis snorted.

"You're kidding right? This is the best part!" He said, grinning. (**A/N- Couldn't resist ;D)**

"Sure, but look," Will said, pointing over to how _passionate _the HalfBloods fans were. It seemed that it expanded towards their friends as well, as some seniors seemed to be having a field day talking to them. Especially someone named Ethan Nakumara, who was currently trying to talk to a very flustered and uncomfortable Katie. Immediately Travis went into jealous protective boyfriend mode and marched towards Ethan standing in front of Katie. She visibly sighed with relief, and smiled softly at her boyfriend.

"If you want Eco-friendly tips, you might as well ask Mary Lou, Katie-flower has a lot on her hands," Travis said, standing at his full height. It helped that Ethan was a few inches shorter than Travis, and the fact that Travis was glaring deadly at Ethan for even talking to Katie.

"Whatever Stoll," He sneered, before marching away, his goons trailing after him. Travis rolled his eyes, before turning back to Katie, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Do you really have to call me Katie-flower?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Travis shrugged before placing a kiss on her cheek, whispering something into her ear, which promptly made her blush a bright red.

"Erm, guys we'd love to sign autographs and everything, but we're just going to lunch, so we'll see you guys later," Piper said softly, albeit a bit anxiously. Linking her arms through Annabeth's and Thalia's they rushed to their boyfriends and friends, and all of them walked, no strutted towards the Lunch room. The inhabitants of said Lunch room watched the scene, and if they squinted really hard then they could just imagine superhero capes flying past the group, and all of them wearing stupid costumes with masks and tights. So to sum up, they looked pretty awesome.

"Ugh, I can't wait for end of school!" Nyssa groaned plopping her head down onto the table they were sitting at. Annabeth rolled her eyes, before pulling out a book, _Cambridge's Guide to Greek Mythology. _She slurped orange juice through a straw, and watched as Percy ate his BLT greedily, before smiling sheepishly when he noticed she was looking.

"Yeah, by the way, we're all meeting up, as in everyone in the school, at the Theatre, Apollo's orders," Mary said, sitting on top of Conner's lap. She waved at a couple of her friends in sophomore year, who were not astonished by the fact that she was sitting and talking to the HalfBloods, but by the fact that she was sitting on Conner's lap, and that he was nuzzling her neck. She rolled her eyes at them, before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, wonder what it's about," Bianca said, and no-one noticed the way that Annabeth stiffened, or the way that Thalia looked slightly pale, or the way that Piper's hand was shaking slightly as she placed the spoon of her desert into her mouth.

"Well, we better find out then," Mary said, just as the bell rang, signalling that it was fourth period.

*HB*

"Hey, has anyone seen Piper, Annabeth and/or Thalia?" Nyssa asked, sitting on Will's lap. There weren't enough seats with the whole Goode High population cramped inside the small theatre room. The room was full with the whole student body, making the room all stuffy and hot. From where Nyssa was sitting on Will's lap, she could see that Katie was sitting on Travis', Mary on Conner's and Bianca, who was blushing very brightly, on Leo's. They had gotten together yesterday when Leo realised that the one he liked was right in front of him. Took him long enough too.

Percy scrunched his nose up, before letting his sea-green eyes flitter across the confined place, looking for the blonde princess curls and the intimidating silvery-grey eyes he loved so much. Jason and Nico were doing the same, except for their respective girlfriends. After a few minutes, the conversations died down, as no-one knew why they were there. All the seats of the theatre were full, with the senior year all sitting in the front rows, and then the sophomores and so on, so on. Even the teachers were there, including the Headmaster, who looked grim, and even a bit sad. Like he knew something was wrong, like something bad was going to happen. Everyone was getting anxious, then Mr. Apollo walked onto the stage, a microphone in his hand so he could project what he was about to say across the theatre.

"Okay guys, we've got some news to tell. I would say it, but I actually don't know what was going on, I was told to get you all here, and now that you are, well, I guess I'll leave it to the people who asked it," Apollo said. He walked off, and sat next to his sister, Diana, before crossing his arms and staring at the closed curtain.

**(Outfits on profile) **

As if by magic, the curtain lifted, revealing Piper who was sitting on a tall stool, her hands holding a deep mahogany acoustic guitar. She was wearing something different than what she wore when she arrived at Goode. Shaping her petite figure, she wore cream sundress that fell to her mid-thigh in waves. It had two spaghetti straps which showed off her defined shoulders. On her feet were nude heels, which clicked as she tapped against her stool nervously. Wrapped around her neck was a simple leaf necklace that Jason immediately recognised as the gift he had given to her on her sixteen birthday, before things became rocky. It made his heart swell when he realised that she kept it, even after he was an ass to her. She had these two golden intricate hearts dangling from her ears, and her chocolate hair fell softly on her shoulders. She looked out at the audience, a soft, sad smile on her perfect face. Piper wasn't one to dress up, but it seemed that whenever something big was going to happen, she did.

Next to her was Thalia, who had her hands clasped together in her lap limply. Her dark, midnight hair had grown out of its short ear length, and had now reached her shoulder in ringlets. Her electric blue eyes were casted down, and she gulped visibly. Thalia, just like Piper, wore something different than what she did when she came to Goode. Nico's eyes travelled down her, his mind trying to figure out what was wrong. The dress she wore now was china blue, complicated blue designs swirling across the plain white dress. Her feet were adorned in turquoise blue suede platform shoes, and she wore simple vintage pearl earrings. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, refusing to look at the crowd and focused on her hands that were in her lap.

Annabeth was in-between them, and she too had done a costume change. Now, she wore a beautiful dress that was a dark cream. The bust was covered in black lace, and there was a Peter Pan collar that emphasised her small shoulders. There was a thin black band that circled her waist, and Annabeth breathed in, her lungs not being able to take in much oxygen. Adorning her feet were a dark cream studded boots, that had a thin stiletto heel to it. On her ears was a sort of pastel cluster of shapes all in one tiny golden circle, and around her wrist was a golden cuff Moroccan-style bracelet. She crossed her sun-kissed legs over, her hands falling over them limply. She took a sharp intake of air, her eyes narrowing down at her lap. Annabeth didn't know why she was so scared, she had performed at more rigorous places, and she had performed at sold-out arenas, heck she even played at Madison Time Square Garden! She didn't know why she was feeling like this, but she sucked it up, and looked up at her fellow peers and her teachers.

"Hi," She said awkwardly, giving a small wave. Thalia chuckled at Annabeth, causing Piper to grin. It was then that they realised they weren't alone. After all, they had each other, they were stronger together.

"We have some news for you guys," Piper continued, her hands slipping faintly from the guitar as she realised they were sweating slightly.

"As you know, our new album, Forever, is coming out next week," Thalia said, her voice cracking slightly. Nico's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't know what was going on, after all, he could always read Thalia, but now, all he could see was fear and sorrow. He wanted to make it go away, he just didn't know how. The sentence was met with cheers and whoops from the crowd, which made Thalia grin half-heartedly.

"So you know why we need to do this," Annabeth spoke, her voice coming out loud and clear. But it was the way she said it, it was hollow, like she had given something up, something she really cared about.

"Tomorrow we'll be going to the airport. The label wants us to do a World Tour, which will take a year if we fly past it without any hiccups, so in reality that actually means a year and six months." Piper said, trying to look anywhere but at Jason. His stomach dropped, and as the theatre was met with cheers, he and all of his friends stayed seating, realising what this meant. Piper was leaving. She was leaving him all over again.

"We just wanted to let you all know, that this experience was the best time of our lives. We never thought that we could get this again, and we're sorry for all of you for pretending we were someone else when we weren't. We love you guys, I mean, we grew up with half of you. Even if we didn't, you guys were still our best friends," Annabeth said, purposely looking at Mary, Katie and Nyssa, as was Piper and Thalia.

"We love you, and this song is for you," Piper said, lifting her guitar up, and singing into the microphone that they all shared. **(Piper= Bold, Annabeth= Italics, Thalia= Underline, All Together= All of the above, For a link to the song, go to my profile) **

**I said remember this moment,**

**in the back of my mind  
>The time we stood with our shaking hands<br>The crowds in the stands went wild**

__We were the Kings and the Queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same <p>

_You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<em>

_**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day, **__we will be remembered_

**I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there  
>On the side-lines wishing for right now.<strong>

_We are the Kings and the Queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<em>

__**And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming <strong>_**"This is absurd!"**_**  
>Cause for a moment a band of thieves<br>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

_**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>_

___**Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming long live that look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day, we will be remembered**_

**Hold on,**

**Spinning around,  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall**

_Will you take a moment,_

_promise me this  
>That you'll stand by me forever<br>But if God forbid fate should step in  
><em>

_And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children some day<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<br>_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life, with you<br>Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>_

_**I was screaming long live**_

_**all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid**_

_**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>And long, long live, that look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>**_

_One day, we will be remembered_

Annabeth finished the song, tears welling up in her eyes. Throughout the song, thousands of pictures and videos were taken from the Goode High population. This was it, this was their last time in the halls of Goode High, and they would cherish it forever. Mary, Katie, Bianca, Rachel and Nyssa were all on their feet, screaming at the top of their lungs. Annabeth held Thalia and Piper's hands, squeezing the tightly, to which they both returned. Standing up, they bowed, their hands still clasped together.

"We love you guys, and well, I guess, goodbye," Thalia said, looking at Nico with a watery smile. He let out a sigh, giving her one as well. Thalia couldn't help herself, it was like an instinct took over her. She jumped down the stage and ran to his open arms, to which he gladly tightened around her. Her tears were dripping down her cheeks now, and all her friends had surrounded her. At first she thought it was because they were going to hug her, but then she realised that's what it _looked _like. In reality they were hiding her from the screaming fans and the pictures.

"I'm going to miss you. Gods, I hate this," Thalia whimpered into his chest, and Nico tightened his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Thals. I'll Skype you every morning and every night, so I'll be the first one you see, and the last one before you sleep. I love you Thalia, and nothing will change that," He said, taking her face into his. She let out a shaky breath, looking into his endless abyss of chocolate eyes.

"I love you too, Nico," Thalia said, and she meant it. There were no ifs or buts, just two people saying exactly what their hearts did. Their lips met halfway, and even though Thaila was wearing heels, she was frustrated that she was still shorter than him. He chuckled into the kiss, and nibbled her bottom lip, cheekily. When they pulled apart, she smiled a breathtaking smile at him.

"I've loved you for seventeen years, Di' Angelo, and I am not planning on that changing," Thalia said, grinning slightly. Nico kissed her forehead.

"Me too, Grace," Nico said, smiling softly.

*TB*

"Hey," Piper said weakly, sitting on the stage end. The teachers had scattered the Goode High population from the theatre, except for their friends, courtesy of Thalia's dad. Jason stared at Piper, and she crossed her legs over, looking down at her hands. Warm fingers brushed against her tucked in chin, until they were levelled with electric blue eyes. He looked into her ever-changing eyes, sadness present, but also happiness and the most prominent one of all, love.

"Hey Beauty Queen," He replied, still holding her chin in his fingers. He brushed his lips against hers, and loved the feeling of that thrilling spark that always happened when they touched each other. He kissed her tenderly, his hands going to her hips to support her. Piper's fingers brushed against the back of Jason's neck, and he pushed into her slightly, moulding their bodies together. They pulled back, foreheads and noses touching.

"I love you Piper, always have, always will," He said firmly, and Piper looked at him, a sad smile flittering across her face.

"Same here, Sparky," She responded, and they were about to kiss again, when a voice broke out.

"Are you guys going to make out again, seriously, she happens to be my best friend too, and I want to give her a hug as well!" Leo stated, raising an eyebrow at his two blushing best friends.

"Oh, I'll miss you Fire Boy," Piper exclaimed, flinging her arms around Leo's neck. He chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"I'll miss you too Beauty Queen," He murmured into her neck, and Piper started to hiccup, trying to stop the waterworks show. She grabbed Jason and they all hugged together, their little group. Leo, Jason and Piper, they would remain like that forever.

"Don't worry 'bout us, Pipes. We'll take care of each other, and besides, Lover Boy will probably be visiting your shows over and over and over and over and over..." Leo said, getting hit on the head by Jason. Piper grinned, before hugging them again.

"My two boys," She said, grinning.

*TB*

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Percy?" Annabeth asked anxiously, turning to Luke and Rachel. They looked at her sympathetically, before hugging her.

"Nope, and by the way Beth, we're really going to miss you," Rachel said, sniffling. Annabeth's eyes were welling with tears, and she pulled her best friend into a hug, their arms surrounding each other.

"I'll miss you guys too," She whispered back, before pulling away, wiping the tears away. Turning to Luke, she punched him mockingly in the shoulder, before hugging him too.

"Don't hurt her again, she barely survived the first time, and I won't be there to pick up the broken pieces anymore," Annabeth whispered to him, and she could feel Luke become stiff, and watched as he nodded slowly.

"I will," He promised, and she let go of him, turning around.

"I better go find him," She said, referring to Percy. Rachel and Luke nodded, understanding that she needed to go. Without a seconds hesitation, Annabeth turned on her heel and ran out of the theatre, her heels clicking at each movement became more prominent. She stormed towards the only place she could think. Thankfully, the halls were deserted, as everyone was in lessons.

Breathing out, she realised she didn't know what the hell she was doing. Sobs were raking her body, but she refused to let them escape. He had ran away. Just like she did two years ago. History had a sick way of repeating itself.

A thought came to her. Without thinking, she ran towards the Janitors closet, and ripped it open. There, his back against the wall, was Percy Jackson, with small tears escaping his face. He looked at Annabeth with cold, undetectable eyes, and Annabeth felt herself gasp, a feeling of hatred filling her.

"I'm- I," Annabeth stammered. She didn't know what to say. But sometimes, it's not what you say that makes a difference, it's the actions you do that actually make those differences count. She walked inside the cramped, stuffy closet, and closed the door. Without speaking, she went towards him, and curled her body next to his, and he desperately clung to her. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and telling him that no matter what happened, nothing would change how she felt about him.

He cried on her shoulder silently, and soon, when the tears ran out, they still stayed in the position, their heads tucked into each other's neck, and their breathing soft notes to each other's ears.

"I, I don't want you to leave," He whispered, and Annabeth blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the tears that were welling in her eyes, trying being the operative word.

"I just got you back," He said, pulling away in frustration. "This isn't fair!" He yelled, and dread and dissatisfaction filling him.

"Why you? Why do you have to leave?" He whispered, defeat filling his voice. In a swift movement, Annabeth had him pushed against the wall, a determined look in her eyes.

"Do not give up on me, Perseus Jackson. This is just a little bump in the road. Either way, we may be apart, but we're in this. Together," She said, and Percy looked down at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Together," He whispered, pulling her towards him. They kissed like it was their last one, hungrily and as if their life depended on it. She pulled away with a gasp, but that didn't stop Percy, as he carried on kissing down her neck, nibbling ever so slightly, that it caused Annabeth to groan in anticipation.

"I'm going to hold this to you, when you come back," He said, and without thinking to much about it, he pulled of the ring that was on his middle finger.

"Promise me you'll come back, and when you do, I'll give you a proper ring," He said. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat, and she watched as Percy grabbed the necklace she had hidden beneath her dress top. He unclasped it, and slipped the ring into the middle. He then tied it around her neck again and she looked up at him.

"I promise Seaweed Brain, and I won't forget it," She whispered against his lips.

"I promise too Wise Girl, you're the only one, and I plan on making you mine when you come back," He replied, a soft smirk on his face. She grinned up at him, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for another kiss.

He was wrong when he said that she was his. They were each other's.


	24. Chase is Chasing

**Alright guys, miss me? I started writing this right after I uploaded the last chapter, :D! Oh, and well, technically this is the LAST chapter of Hidden Beneath, and then I have the Epilogue to work with. *sobs* Yeah, it's bittersweet at the moment, because I'm like, I don't want it to end, but another part of me is so happy that I won't have to keep updating anymore. **

**Their Prom Dresses are on my profile! Check them out! **

**For the image of the Gazebo check out my profile as well. **

**When I tell you guys to, go listen to Ed Sheeran Give Me Love. It's essential to the Gazebo part, seriously. Do it. **

**Answers to Anonymous Reviews:**

**Guest: It was a promise ring, in the last chapter, Percy said that when you come back, I'll give you ****a proper ring... *hint, hint***

**blueice2449: Well, I kind of answered it in the answer above... Oh, and about your PG-16 rated thing, I don't think we have that in England, we have it PG, then 12, then 15 then 18, which is the highest. But, yeah they didn't of anything in that concept, he just stayed with her, and they had sleepovers with Annabeth and Percy, so you know in that concept...**

**Love ya, **

**LiveLaughLoveTogether13**

* * *

><p>"<em>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there?"_

_-Chasing Pavements, Adele_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Three: Chase is Chasing<em>

_Six Months Later..._

* * *

><p>Annabeth twisted and turned in her cramp bed. Sighing, she ran a hand through her mattered hair fanning herself at how hot it was. They had just left California, and the next show was in Louisiana. They had a day to themselves, but personally she would have loved to have a day full of work. It would distract her from her aching heart. She hadn't seen Percy in months, and she only got a quick ring in the morning and afternoon, as he was rushing with his finals. Annabeth helped him all she could, and she knew that Percy would get amazing grades despite his dyslexia. He just needed to make everything look like SpongeBob and Patrick and he would be okay. Percy wasn't dumb in anyway, he just saw things differently than people, so he has to be taught differently than other people.<p>

Twisting her blonde hair into a messy bun, she pulled out her laptop that had a Greek delta on the cover, and was surprised to see the Skype button having someone online. Feeling much better than she did before, she clicked the accept button, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey Wise Girl," A tired voice said, and the drooping face of Percy Jackson with a textbook Annabeth realised was her notebook that she had given him to help with his Finals. His elbow was resting in his lap, and he was lying in his comfy bed, which looked like heaven to Annabeth. And not only because she had been stuffed into a cramped bed on the tour bus.

"Percy, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Annabeth said, albeit worried. He looked like the walking dead. Hey, he looked like _Nico_ when he didn't have more time making out with Thalia.

"I can't Annabeth, tomorrows my Greek Mythology exam, and it's the last one in the morning, then we're done. I- what am I suppose to do when High School's over? I'm so confused and I, I need you here, with me," He whimpered the last part, and Annabeth took a sharp intake of breath.

"I need you too Percy, and I wish I was there, but half a year has gone Percy, if that's gone so quick, then I'll be by your side soon," Annabeth promised, twiddling the promise ring that Percy had placed on her necklace. Since then, she never took it off, it reminded her of the promise they made each other, and she wasn't about to break it anytime soon.

"Yeah, sometimes wishes don't come true," He said, before perking up slightly smiling slightly at Annabeth. She raised an eyebrow, before he pulled out a black skinny tie, waiting for Annabeth to respond.

"Oh, damn its Prom tonight isn't it?" She asked him, her stomach fluttering in guilt and jealousy. She never went to Prom, and wouldn't have been able to either. Now she was stuck on this tour bus, while he was in New York, probably being fawned over by other girls.

"Don't worry 'bout it Wise Girl, just wish I could be going with you," He murmured, before winking at her when he noticed the ring that she was twiddling in between her fingers. She blushed slightly, and was thankful that it was night so he wouldn't be able to see it. He had given her a promise ring they day that they broke the news that they were leaving; she was unable to take it off since.

"Yeah, I wish too," She whispered under her breath. Percy mustn't have heard her, as he looked as if he was about to nod off at a moment's notice.

"Seaweed Brain?" She asked, and watched amusingly as Percy woke right up, looking around his room in a daze.

Annabeth chuckled, "Go to sleep Seaweed Brain, you've got a test today, and you won't pass if you don't get any sleep."

"But I wanna stay up with you," He whined, pouting at Annabeth, to which she smirked at him, laughing at how he still looked undeniably sexy even when he was trying to be cute.

"I do too, but you need your sleep okay? I'll call you later," She said, smiling softly at him. He smiled back, and wished he could just lean over and kiss her, but he couldn't as this was Skype and she wasn't actually in front of him.

"Okay, I love you Wise Girl," He said, smiling at her, as he moved the laptop to his bed, and snuggled under the covers.

"Love you too Seaweed Brain," She said, smiling softly at her boyfriend. He grinned at her, but his eyes were drooping in fatigue. Waving goodbye, she exited the Skype button, before turning off the laptop, an idea already forming in her head.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialled the number she had become accustomed to when a big change was in need.

"Hello, Fabio," Annabeth said, realising that he was awake at this ungodly hour. He was probably working on some design and couldn't sleep.

"Hello my beauts," He said, sounding as if he had been awake for hours and was not even tired. His voice had a faint French accent, and he smiled brightly at the voice of his prodigy.

"We need some help." Annabeth said, before explaining her plan to Fabio.

* * *

><p>"Okay, thank god we are done with the all the tests!" Leo said, hugging Bianca around her midriff. She rolled her eyes at him, before looking at her sullen brother.<p>

"Dude, we know that your girlfriend is away, but no need to go all emo on us," She said, smiling at her brother. Without really thinking about it, he rolled his eyes, before realising that he needed to do something, anything to get his mind off things.

"Are we helping set up the prom?" Nico asked Jason, who shrugged his shoulders shaking his head. Leo rolled his eyes, snorting.

"Hey guys," Percy said glumly. There were dark, purple bags under his eyes, and the usual bright sea-green eyes were dull as he yawned tiredly.

"Shit man, what did you do? Stay up all night studying?" Grover asked, raising an eyebrow at Percy.

"Yeah, I was talking to Annabeth 'fore I fell asleep," He yawned, placing his book in his locker. Grover rolled his eyes, moving next to Percy with his crutches.

"Well, no hello? Dude, I've been gone the whole year in Maine? Seriously, that is just sad, you didn't even know I was here, and what did you mean you were talking to Annabeth? I thought you guys didn't speak, heck I haven't seen her personally in a year!" Grover exclaimed. Jason, Percy and Nico shared a look before Percy laughed awkwardly.

"Erm, well, Annabeth, Thalia and Piper may or may not have come to school the entire year, and left six months ago for their world tour. And we may or may not have I don't know, made out with them, and are going out with them?" He said, but the last sentence made it seem like question. Grover's mouth popped open, and his eyes widened. Running a hand through his hair and scratching the slight stubble on his chin, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Took you guys long enough- wait... Oh man! I missed them?" He said, groaning. He had been away in Maine for family business, as he was already a CEO of _Pan Industries._ He went round the world spreading word about their echo-friendly products, as well as going to protests in Japan and the Himalayas were they fought for rights and stuff like that.

"Sorry Goat Boy," Percy said, slapping Grover on the back good-heartedly.

"Guys, you promised you would help me with decorating the prom!" Silena said, walking towards them. Beckendorf was behind her, rolling his eyes at her behaviour.

"Okay, okay, no need to get into a fit, we're coming," Leo said, and they all groaned, before walking after Silena towards the Gym where the Prom was being held. They had about four hours to turn the sweaty, spacious place into a magical winter wonderland, as Silena so eloquently put it.

Leo was being attacked by streamers; Bianca was trying to help him untangle himself without falling flat on her face laughing. Nico was on a ladder, helping Jason put a big banner up, and Travis and Conner were secretly spiking the punch, while Grover was being a look out for him.

What Percy was doing you ask? He was behind the bleachers, taking a well deserved nap.

*HB*

* * *

><p>Percy sighed, looking at his wristwatch in boredom. If it was up to him, he wouldn't even be here. But because he was Captain of the swim team, he was obliged to attending. As well as the fact that Coach was awarding him with the MIP, (Most Important Player) and he needed to be there to accept the award.<p>

Silena had really outdone herself. The Gym had been transformed into the perfect winter wonderland, with white balloons filling the place, and fake Christmas trees covered in fake snow. She had sprayed the floor in fake snow as well, and hung paper snowflakes from the ceiling. Outside, Percy could see the gazebo Beck had set up, which was covered in twinkling lights. Sighing, he shoved his hands into his dress pants pockets, looking at the happy couples on the dance floors.

"Lighten up, Perce. Annabeth would have wanted you to have a good time," Rachel said, nudging Percy with her elbow. Luke was walking towards them, a smile stretched over his face when he saw Rachel.

Percy had to admit, Rachel did look beautiful. The dress she wore reached her upper thigh, showing off her long toned legs. The bust was midnight blue, and had a blue and white polka-dotted bow on the right side of her dress. From then on, it changed to a cream lace part, which flowed down in puffy waves. She didn't wear much make-up, which Luke thought made her look even more beautiful. Her hands were clutching a black clutch bag, which Luke had taken away from her and gave it to Miss. Artemis who was in charge of keeping all the students personal belongings. On her feet were spiked heel pumps that were a light brown with golden buttons surrounding the background of the shoes. Her scarlet hair was let down, cascading down her back in ringlets. She wore butterfly hoop earrings and had a bright smile on her face as Luke kissed her forehead.

"We'll see you later Percy," Luke said, winking as he dragged Rachel to the floor. He started to dance funny, doing chicken dances to the slowest song that had played. In the end, Rachel chuckled, before pulling Luke towards her, and beginning to slow dance with him.

"Wow, Rachel's smooth," Percy said to Nico, when he realised that Rachel had the ulterior motive of being closer to Luke.

"Actually, it's Luke who's smooth. The little bastard can dance, remember he was dancing with Silena right before, with twists and spins and all," Nico replied, snickering. Jason laughed, sipping his spiked punch slowly, loving the way that it seemed to burn down his throat.

"Remind me never to underestimate him again," Percy said, grinning. Nico smiled, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Bi looks beautiful tonight," Nico said, looking at his younger sister who was twirling around the dance floor with Leo hot on her heels.

Bianca wore a black, open backed studded dress that reached her top thigh on her left leg, but looked like a bit had been taken out of it, so it reached above her knee on her right. She had skull earrings on, and a diamond black bracelet wrapped around her wrist. On her feet was Emerald black platform peep-toed heels that gave her petite frame more height. She smiled as she danced with Leo, and Nico felt a swell of pride as he looked at her, smiling softly.

"Yeah, all of our girls do," Jason said, pointing in the direction of Katie and Travis who were behind the DJ stand, listening to the music in headphones, dancing slightly.

Katie wore a light pink, lace flower dress that reached her top thigh. It was sleeveless and the only thing holding it up was the one shoulder strap that twisted around her left shoulder. The bust was covered in white lace, so it gave a nice effect, and when it reached her waist, it flowed down in plain nude pink fabric that swirled around her. Katie's long brown hair was kept down, showing off her long brown curls. She wore dark nude pink heels that showed off her long legs, and an aqua pearl ring that was on her middle finger. On her ears were diamond earrings that Travis had gotten her for her birthday. Her green eyes were wide with excitement as Travis lent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Percy let his eyes wonder, as he took in the many bodies of people dancing together, and smiled softly. By the punch bowl, Mary stood there, handing out glasses of spiked punch to thirsty dancers, while Conner was behind her, kissing her shoulder occasionally. Mary looked gorgeous in her prom dress. It was strapless love-heart shaped dress, where the bust was designed in small intricate diamonds studded across. As soon as it past the bust, it flowed down to the floor in waves of nude fabric. Her blonde hair was pulled back, revealing her pod-like gold earrings that dangled from them in style. She had nude heels on that had a golden plate where the toes usually showed. Conner placed his hands on her hips, and Percy looked away, feeling like he was intruding on something by watching.

Nyssa walked up to the guys, a slightly tipsy Will in tow.

"Hey guys," She said, smiling largely at Jason, Nico and Percy. Will wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the base of her throat, groaning slightly when she shoved him away. Ever since she walked down the stair when Will went to pick her up, he couldn't keep his hands off her. Her chocolate brown hair was placed perfectly on her shoulders, and her fiery brown eyes held nothing but love to him. Wrapped around her neck was a long, golden chain and was a golden bracelet. She wore leather-white heels, but they were hidden in the long, satin-silk dress she wore. It was floor-length and was pure white. It was held together by two thin straps, and had a simple, white band across the end of the bust, were it clinched together, showing off her tin y waist.

"Hey Nys," Percy said, smiling at the girl. She smiled back, before she noticed Will was tugging on her hand, drinking from a red cup. Quickly, she pulled the drink away from his mouth, ignoring the irresistible urge to kiss his pouting lips when she did so.

"No way, the Stoll's have obviously spiked the punch. After all, Hera is doing the dougie with Vander on the dance floor, and they have had three cups of this drink," Nyssa said, referring to their two strictest teachers who were doing some 1970's move that they were dying trying not to burst out laughing at.

"Well, we'll see ya later," She said, before dragging Will towards one of the empty tables, were they promptly started to make-out.

"Well, I'm going to get another drink," Percy said, before walking towards Mary, taking the drink she offered gratefully.

"Psst," She said to Percy. She was looking at Conner who had just walked towards Travis, on his way to make a song request.

"Okay, a little birdie told me to tell you to go out to the Gazebo, like pronto," She said, and Percy's eyes furrowed until he looked out of the window towards the gazebo. Without thinking, he ran out of the Gym fire-exit door, vaguely noticing two familiar bodies making their way inside.

*HB*

* * *

><p>Jason sighed, as he lent against the Gym wall watching all his friends have a good time. Percy had ran out of the Gym like a mad man, bumping into people as he did, and Nico was dancing with Bianca on the floor, while Leo was doing the dougie with Hera and Vander. Sipping from the cup, he didn't notice anyone slip behind him, until he felt two hands covering his eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" A soft voice whispered into his ear.

He froze, a grin breaking over his face. Pulling the hands of his eyes, he turned around, his blue eyes widening. Piper stood in front of him, her chestnut hair pulled back so that her eyes were shining in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as he realised what she was wearing. It was a strapless, red dress that reached her upper-thigh. Emphasising her tiny waist was a sequined braided belt and on her feet was matching red, suede pumps that gave her some height. On her ears were dove bird earrings and wrapped around her neck was a golden angel wing necklace and her plump lips were stained a bright red. Smiling, she wrapped an arm around his neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

"God, I've had way too many drinks, this is a hallucination right?" Jason whispered, as he held Piper close. She felt so read, but Piper couldn't be here, she was supposed to be half-way across the country, singing songs and on the road.

"It's me Jase, I'm here," She whispered, kissing his cheek slightly. Jason broke out into a grin, pulling Piper close to him.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Mclean?" He asked in a fake British accent, holding his arm out for her to take. She gratefully took it, smiling at her boyfriend, before playing along.

"I would love to Mr. Grace," She replied in the exact same accent as he did, and they made their way to the dance floor, clinging to each other's bodies in fear that they might disappear from each other again.

*HB*

Nico sighed, before twirling his sister around the dance floor. He was about to dance with her again when a voice he didn't expect to came into view.

"Mine if I cut in, Bi?" Thalia said, smirking at the surprised, wide-eyed Bianca.

Thalia looked stunning, her jet-black hair growing past her shoulders since the last time he had seen her six months ago. They fell in waves around her face, accenting her pale, flawless skin. She wore a dark blue, feather peacock style dress that reached her mid-thigh showing off her long legs, which were only heightened by the royal blue pumps she wore. Dangling from her ears were long, golden earrings that had a golden diamond shape as the stood at the top, and then ended with a midnight black one at the end. She wore fishnet retro fingerless gloves, and smirked at Nico.

"You're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth Death Breath," Thalia said, grinning as Nico immediately closed his mouth. A small grin made itself present as Nico made his way towards Thalia, his hands going around her waist. A slow song came on and they closed in on each other, getting as close as humanly possible. Thalia sighed softly, as her forehead touched Nico's. They were in complete bliss with just each other next to them.

"What are you doing here Thals? Not that I'm complaining," He mumbled the last part, causing Thalia to chuckle.

"It was Annabeth's idea. We never got the chance to have a High School Prom, and so, well, what do you think? We went to our friend Fabio, and he got us all dolled up," Thalia explained, just as Nico decided to twirl her around. Her thin fabric swirled around, flying out to show her pale legs even more. Nico pulled her towards him, as they stepped to the beat in sync, not just with the song, but with each other.

"You do realise that this is the most upbeat song they've ever played," Nico whispered in Thalia's ear, and she blushed realising that they had been slow dancing to Nicki Minaj's Starships.

"Yeah, I guess it's our song," Thalia said, smiling softly at him.

"Yeah, Nicki Minaj's Starships is our song," Nico said, chuckling, before capturing Thalia's lips with his.

*HB*

* * *

><p>Percy ran out towards the gazebo, his breathing coming in short gasps. Night had descended on Goode High, which only made the lights outside make the garden breathtaking. The gazebo was placed behind the Gym, and not many people knew about the place, because it was hidden behind trees. But it gave privacy, something that was lacking in Goode. The trees that surrounded the gazebo were layered with twinkling fairy lights, like the ones Alice used in Twilight. The gazebo itself was golden, with fairy lights wrapped around the railings. But what made the gazebo look like it's been taken straight out of a movie, was the person who was standing in the middle.<p>

Annabeth smiled shyly, tucking a piece of her princess curled hair behind her ear. The twirls of her blonde hair were twisted together, and her plump lips were lightly touched with nude lip balm that made it shine slightly in the light. On her ears were diamond earrings, ones that sparkled slightly in the moonlight. Her feet were adored with cream heels that let her long tanned legs look endless, and her fingers were clutching an embroidered pale white clutch bag that was beaded with different beads. Her dress was silvery-grey, matching her eyes perfectly. It had felt floral designs wrapping around her sides, and when it reaches past her bust, it puffed out slightly like a tutu. She smiled softly at Percy, who looked at her, his mouth popping open slightly.

"Your here, you're actually here," He said, rushing up the stairs and lifting Annabeth up with the sheer force of adrenaline. He spun her around, loving the way that she seemed to squeal when he did so, and the way that her blonde curls flied everywhere. He grinned at her, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Gods Annie, you don't know how much I've missed you," Percy whispered, leaning down to Annabeth, his forehead touching hers. She leant up, smiling softly.

"I've missed you too Percy," She said softly, her arms going around Percy's neck. He grinned down at her, before pulling his arms around her waist. In a quick thought, he pulled his phone out, giving Annabeth one of the headphones, before placing his phone back into his blazer pocket. He clicked play, and Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love played.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>

Annabeth sighed, listening as Percy began to sing along with the song. They held each other firmly, with Annabeth's hands on Percy's shoulder's and his arms around her waist. They were as close as anyone could be, and they swayed together, until Percy pulled back slightly.

"You're wearing my ring," He said, referring to the promise ring that she had around her neck. She nodded, before he crashed his lips on her. It was unexpected, something she wasn't prepared for. Quickly recovering, she indulged into the kiss. She loved the way that Percy seemed to taste of sea-salt or smell of the warm, sea breeze. Sighing contently in the kiss, she pulled back, albeit reluctantly.

"Where did that come from?" She asked her breathing coming short. He grinned at her, before answering.

"I told you that when I next saw you I'd give you a proper ring," He said, and Annabeth's eyes furrowed, not realizing what he was talking about. He opened the clasp of the necklace, before pulling the ring out, placing it in front of her. A gasp escaped Annabeth's mouth, her hands covering her mouth. The ring looked simple, like a silver band, until Percy touched the inside, and a silver diamond made itself present. Obviously, it was one of Beckendorf's designs.

"It was always with you, you just didn't know," He said, after the shock settled down.

"Percy-"Annabeth started, looking at the ring with wonder and slight hesitation. Percy cut her off with a small kiss, before pulling back a glint in his eyes.

"Hear me out Annabeth. I let you slip my fingers too many time. I want to live my life with you. I want to see you grow old, and I want to be by your side. I want to see your belly get ripe with our child, and most of all, I want to be able to wake up every day, looking at your face and being able to call you mine," He said, and tears began to well into Annabeth's eyes.

"We're eighteen," She said, twisting her fingers into Percy's. He shook his head before replying.

"We're legally adults," He countered.

"The paparazzi will always be on our tails," She retorted.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, life will be okay," He whispered, and a smile came across Annabeth's face. Not one of her knowing smirks and not one of her soft smiles. This was a special, one-of-a-kind smile that completely took Percy's breath away.

"Come on Annabeth, this is the most Percy-Annabeth way to go. Unexpected and unpredictable," He said, coming closer to her. Annabeth sighed, closing her eyes so she could think for a second. Her mind was telling her all the risks but her heart was telling her all the good things that could happen.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain," She said finally, grinning slightly. Percy's jaw slackened and his eyes widened as if he didn't think Annabeth would say yes. She threw her head back, laughing at his expression.

"Okay, erm, erm here we go Wise Girl," He stuttered, placing the ring onto her finger, a rush of happiness filling him as he saw Annabeth look at the ring on her left hand. Grinning up at him, she captured his mouth with hers, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Jackson," He grinned cockily at her, to which she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not Mrs. Jackson yet Seaweed Brain," She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Technicalities Wise Girl," Percy said, shrugging. With that, they spent the night dancing slowly to different songs on Percy's phone, ignoring the entire world behind them. For once, he wasn't Percy Jackson, Captain of the Goode High Swim team, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and step-son of Paul Blofis, King of Goode High. And for once she wasn't Annabeth Chase, international superstar, lead singer of the HalfBloods, Cover Girl and former Nerd of Goode High.

Right now, inside this small Gazebo, hidden beneath all those titles and superstitions that were given to them, they were just Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, lovers, fiancées, and best friends.

*HB*

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where the title Hidden Beneath comes from! That's a wrap people! I can't tell you how weird it feels knowing that Hidden Beneath is done. I just want to thank:<strong>

**20Aphrodite11 for being my very first reviewer. **

**To BlueBerrySourStraps, SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393, HappyOwl, WisestOwl, Aishani108, Lightning-AND'Death for being constant reviewers, I seriously always look forward to your reviews, they always make me feel awesome. **

**To everyone who read the first chapter and continued to carry on supporting me. Hidden Beneath would not have been as amazing as I planned if I didn't get all the feedback from you guys. I love you all! **


	25. Epilogue

**Okay guys... erm hi? This will be it. The epilogue. Does anyone else feel their heart beating dead fast? Cos right I'm freaking out. This is it guys, after a year, three months, a week and five days, we are complete! I can't tell you guys what's going through my head. I'm completely thrilled that it's done, and I'm sad that it's done as well. I'm so happy that I don't need to click the update button ever again for this story. **

**As always, the outfits of Annabeth's wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses are on my profile! :D **

**And also, I'm thankful to all those people who reviewed and kept me writing all through that year. **

**Love,**

**LiveLaughLoveTogether13**

* * *

><p>"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road<br>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why<br>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
>I hope you had the time of your life."<p>

-Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Green Day

* * *

><p>Hidden Beneath<p>

Epilogue

* * *

><p>"I'm freaking out," Annabeth said, shaking her leg in nerves. She was breathing in sharply, pacing around her room in worry. Thalia, her maid-in-honour rolled her eyes at her, before responding.<p>

"You should, you're marrying Kelp Head," She said, grinning at her. Annabeth glared at her, before Piper walked towards her, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. Rachel walked through the door then, smiling softly at Annabeth. She sighed, before Rachel rolled her eyes, pulling Annabeth up so she could see how stunning she looked in front of the floor length mirror.

Annabeth looked beautiful, her face flushing a natural colour, her cheeks burning a bright pink without any cosmetics. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a complicated knot, with small ringlets that were curled to perfection, framing her heart-shaped face. Her stormy-grey eyes were shining and her plump pink lips were coated in lip-gloss lightly. Her dress was beyond her imagination, Fabio had really out-done himself. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, which once it reached her bust had a sash that criss-crossed across her chest, before flowing down like waves of fabric. Her grey eyes looked like silver, and had the presence of anxiousness.

"You look gorgeous Annabeth, don't worry, soon it'll all be over. Then you've got the honeymoon," Rachel said, before nudging Annabeth in the ribs, wiggling her eyebrows. Annabeth glared half-heartedly, before becoming a bundle of nerves.

"Do you think we're rushing into this? I mean Percy just turned nineteen, and I'm still eighteen, and god, the Paparazzi had a field day when they found out about the engagement, and all of the negative responses and hate mail, and what am I suppose to do after we're married?" Annabeth said, all in one big mouthful. Piper grinned cheekily, before clapping her hands together in fake excitement.

"You make Annabeth Jr. and Percy Jr.!" Piper squealed cheekily, winking at a blushing Annabeth. She glared at Piper, Thalia and Rachel who were all smirking at Annabeth.

"Look, you and Percy are getting married in the most, Percy and Annabeth-ish way. And there's nothing to stop you, no stupid laws, no paparazzi and no evil ex-girlfriends," Rachel said, looking pointedly at Annabeth. It seemed to calm her down, and she breathed in more evenly when Mary barged into the dressing room.

"Guys, we're about to start!" Mary said, rushing towards them in her bridesmaid dress. All of Annabeth's bridesmaids lined up in front of her, starting with her flower girl, who happened to be her newly found niece, Laney, who was wearing a puffy flower girl dress, and held a woven basket that Nyssa had homemade.

Behind Laney was Katie Gardner, who was wearing a green version of the bridesmaid dress, and had her dark hair tied back. Her hazel eyes were sharp and bright, with the bright green overflowing the iris, and with the small specks of brown coming through. She wore bright green high heels that helped her short frame look higher. On her ears were black heart studs, and her fingers were clutching the small bouquet that all the bridesmaids had.

After Katie was her younger sister Mary, who was wearing exactly the same dress, except in a shade of light pink. She wore printed diamond shaped earrings that matched her dress, and light brown wedges. Wrapped around her wrist was a pearl charm bracelet that Connor had given her, and she had the bouquet in her hands. Mary's blonde hair was pulled free, letting them fall in ringlets around her face. Her dark green eyes were acute to every detail, and she was constantly looking back at Annabeth, making sure her friend was alright.

Past Mary was Bianca, who had her figure in something that was surprisingly not black, but a royal blue. More like Thalia's but much more lighter. Dangling from her ears were a contemporary style earrings that were a mixture of different shades of purple. Around her wrist was a golden bracelet that had large stones around it. She had the same ivory rose with small periwinkle blue flowers dotted around it. She had lace up suede ankle boots, she refused to wear heels.

Following Bianca was Nyssa, who was fiddling with a piece of her chocolate hair. She breathed out a sigh, before brushing down her red dress. She had bow shaped golden studs and red platform pumps. She had the same bridesmaid bouquet as everyone else, and her fingers were gripping it tightly. She looked down the line towards Annabeth, who was even more nervous than she was. Nyssa shook her head, grinning before rolling her eyes and winking at her.

In front of Rachel but behind Nyssa was Rachel, who looked lovely in the silvery-grey dress she wore. She had chosen the dress because it was Annabeth's favourite colour, and she never realised it, but it complimented her dark auburn hair perfectly. She wore simple grey flats and had a spiral crystal brooch that was pinned onto the sleeve of her dress. Her scarlet auburn hair was pulled into a bun, with small tendrils framing her face.

Behind Rachel was Piper, who was nervously tucking her chestnut hair behind her ears. Her ever-changing eyes were acute to everything. The dress she wore was a periwinkle blue, and she wore a darker shade of blue high heels. Adorning her ears were angel wings on each side, which framed her face perfectly. She had the same bouquet that the rest of the bridesmaids had, and she grinned at Annabeth, whispering reassuring things to her.

After Piper, it was Thalia, Annabeth's Maid of Honour. Her abyss of dark hair was falling behind her back perfectly, with the strands at the end an electric blue just to match the midnight blue of her eyes. Instead of any type of fancy shoes, Thalia had stuck to her tomboy ways, she was wearing black sneakers to which Piper scolded her for, but Annabeth winked at her discretely. Around her wrist was a silver flower assortment watch, and she had the bouquet of the bridesmaids.

She winked at Annabeth, before the music started, and Laney walked down the aisle, throwing assortments of blue and white petals down onto the floor. Once she had reached the altar, and had sat next to Malcolm, Katie walked down, arm in arm with Travis, who was grinning at Percy. Percy was blubbering with nerves, in a matter of minutes he would be marrying his childhood best friend.

That's a weird turn of events.

The wedding was a simple event; they were in a small but beautiful venue that had open windows that let the afternoon sunlight to shine through. Around the venue there were the same colour theme, a silvery-grey and a sea blue. The large cake, which surprisingly Mary had baked, was beautiful blue cake, with small intricate designs on it to make it look like it was water flowing past. There were ivory roses spotted around it, and overall it was a very modern wedding cake, but it screamed Percy and Annabeth, and they loved it wholly.

The centre pieces were just a small bowl filled with coloured blue and green water, and had floating white and pink water lilies on top. The outside garden would be the reception, and Piper had timed it perfectly, so when the wedding was finished, they would enter straight when the sun would be setting.

After Katie, Mary walked down the aisle, with Connor gripping her arms tightly. She rolled her eyes at him, before they reached the end of the aisle. Conner wolf whistled at Percy, who rolled his eyes, before they went to stand at their respective sides, opposite each other. Once Katie and Mary were lined up, Bianca came strolling down with Leo, who was holding her hand protectively. Percy breathed in and out, as he realised that he would be seeing Annabeth soon. Nico was standing behind him, beaming at the sight of his younger sister. He placed a hand on Percy, an being the best man he was, winked at him, when he saw Nyssa and Will make their way down the aisle, Nyssa's short form becoming more prominent by the bright red bridesmaid dress she wore. She was gripping Will's arm, as if she was trying not to trip, and if she was going down, she would take him with her.

Piper walked down the aisle with Jason by her side, taking after Jason's second name perfectly. They walked down with grace. Almost as if they were in a bubble and others couldn't see them. They reached the altar, and giving Percy a wink, they made their way to stand next to him. Nico watched wide eyed as Thalia, the maid of honour, came walking down, a bright smile on her face.

Thalia looked beautiful, her blue eyes bright. The royal blue bridesmaid dress she wore singled out every curve of her body, and on her feet were the one thing no-one expected a Maid of Honour to wear, but what they expected Thalia Grace to wear. Black converses. When she had arrived in front of Percy, she stood on Percy side, while Nico stood on his left. They both turned towards the doors that opened again, letting a flustered Annabeth coming in.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a simple bun, but princess curls were framing her face. Her grey eyes looked like they had silver specks flittering across, and her hair was pulled back by the simple see-through veil. Running across the top of her head was a thin braid that tightened until it joined the bun. The dress was pure white, except for the silver embroidery on the bottom. The bust was white as well, but had two thick sashes that criss-crossed over it, and after it met the waist, it fell down to the carpet in waves. Her fingers were clasping the white ivory roses, with indigo blue flowers dotted around it. It was exactly like the bridesmaid flowers, except it was grander and larger. The silver engagement ring was on her left finger, and caught the light repeatedly, making Annabeth look more radiant than she normally did. She grinned shyly when she reached Percy, who looked just as flustered and as shy as she did. He kissed her cheek softly, before they gripped each other's hands, and turned towards the Minister who smiled at them before he started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Annabeth Elizabeth Chase and Perseus Orion Jackson..."

* * *

><p>*HB*<p>

"Please welcome, Mr and Mrs Jackson!" Grover yelled, whooping as Percy and Annabeth walked down at the reception. People had started to throw flower petals and confetti at them, and luckily, they had changed into their evening outfits, Annabeth wearing a deep royal blue dress, while Percy was wearing a dress pants and slacks. He and Annabeth were holding each other's hands tightly, while rolling their eyes as they made their way towards the limo that would take them to their two week honeymoon at Montauk. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she saw Piper and Jason making out, while Nico and Thalia were nowhere to be seen.

Percy and Annabeth slid into the car, waving and laughing as it was pelted with silly sting. Percy grinned, before starting up the old Volkswagen, and grinned, laughing at the people in front of her. As if remembering something, Annabeth opened up the compartment of the car, pulling out what seemed to be a camera. She rolled the window down and smiled at the scene in front of her. Thalia and Nico had returned, both with mused up hair and swollen lips. They were grinning at Annabeth. Mary was next to them, with Connor who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Katie was then next, yelling jokingly at something Travis said, and Nyssa and Will were next to them, holding silly streamers and spraying each other, laughing good-heartedly. Piper was with Jason at the front with them, and she winked when she saw Annabeth, before grabbing Jason's hand, entwining their fingers together. Annabeth grinned at the scene, before she got the camera out, and before any outbursts came, snapped a picture, exactly as they were. They weren't posing or smiling forcibly, they were being themselves and that's what Annabeth captured.

Grinning, Percy and Annabeth waved their hands, before driving off into their new lives.

* * *

><p>*HB*<p>

Six years old Marley Jackson was rolling her eyes as she saw her big brother, Chase Jackson, playing with his best friend Alex Solace. Chase had promised he would play dolls with her, but as soon as Uncle Will and Aunt Nyssa had arrived, it was 'Alex this' and 'Alex that'. Frankly, Marley didn't know what was so good with the eight-year-old boy. He was exactly the same as Chase, except with chocolate brown eyes and blond hair.

Marley sighed, before playing with the strands of her blonde hair, bored to the core. Alex looked up from where he and Chase were playing football, and looked at the younger girl with curiosity. He ran a hand through his sun-kissed blond hair, before waving at Chase who was at the goal for a break. He ran up the back garden porch steps, and plopped down next to Marley who was playing half-heartedly with her doll.

"Hey Marls, what's with the frown?" He asked, nudging the younger girl. She rolled her eyes at him, her green eyes bright from him realising she was actually there. Whenever Chase's friends were around, he would always ignore her. After all, who would want their little sister tagging along with everything they do?

"Nothing, I just don't feel like playing with dolls today," She said stiffly, crossing her arms in a manner that she had picked up from her mother. Alex rolled his eyes at the younger girl, a frown on his face.

"But you love playing with Maxi the Mermaid," He said confused, and Marley huffed angrily, before snapping up and crossing her arms again.

"I just don't want to play!" She yelled, before storming off, ignoring the confused look of Chase who was just walking towards them, or the hurt look on Alex's face as she stormed off.

"What's up with her?" Chase asked, his midnight black hair hanging in his eyes slightly, while his grey eyes with the occasional specks of green were looking after the small frame of his younger sister who was now sitting in the shade of the tree planted in his back garden.

"I don't know, she wasn't even playing, and when I asked her, she started to yell and ran. You know anything about it?" Alex said, shrugging his shoulders. He could see his mom in the window from where he was; she was helping Aunt Annabeth with the cooking.

"Oh, I promised I would play dolls with her," Chase said, slapping a hand to his forehead. Alex groaned, realising what Chase has done.

"Dude, you never back out of a promise of a little girl, it's like law to them," He said, before standing up and stretching his arms above his head. He nodded his head to Marley, who was silently shaking. Chase grunted, before he and Alex made their way to the small figure of the little girl.

Marley was hunched over, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Her small body was shaking, until she felt a warm, reassuring hand cover her shoulders. She looked up and saw Alex, who was smiling down softly at her. Chase was in front of her, holding her hands in his tightly.

"Oh Princess Marley, I have done a terrible deed. Backing out on a promise is the worst things a handsome knight like me, could do," Chase said, winking at a giggling Marley. She whipped her tears, before Alex and Chase helped her up, before embracing both of them.

"Do you want to play exploring?" Chase asked, and he watched with amusement as Marley's green eyes widened in excitement. She nodded her head enthusiastically, her blonde hair flying everywhere. Chase grinned at her, before looking at Alex apologetically as he watched Marley run inside the house, saying something about needing exploring hats.

"Sorry we can't play soccer-"Chase started, but Alex cut him off with a grin.

"No need Chase," He said, grinning when Marley came down with three straw-hats, handing one to each of them. "This is the most fun I've had in weeks."

"Come on!" She said, clapping her hands together, grinning. She grabbed both boys' hands, neither of them noticing the knowing glances that their parents gave each other when they looked down at them.

In the kitchen, Nyssa was currently placing some lasagne into a bowl, while Annabeth was pouring some juice into a jug. On a high chair was three-year old Bailey, who was making a mess of the chocolate Percy had given her. Her silver eyes were bright, and the small baby hairs on the head were a dark midnight.

"How's Thalia and Nico been?" She asked, and Nyssa grinned at Annabeth, before inspecting the garlic bread that was in the oven.

"She's great, Becca will be turning six next week," Nyssa said, referring to Thalia and Nico's only child.

"Aw, Marley will be happy to hear that. Those two are inseparable when they're together," Annabeth said fondly, looking outside the window at her daughter. Percy and Will had just walked into the kitchen, their nose leading. Their said partners rolled their eyes, before all of them looked at their children outside.

"What about Eva? Is she still in the terrible twos?" Nyssa asked, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, before nodding her head.

"Yeah, Rach and Luke have their hands full, especially with the twins on top of her," She replied. Nyssa rolled her eyes. Rachel and Luke had gotten married when they were twenty, and had waited before they had any children. Little Eva came along a few years ago, while the twin boys, Ethan and Logan came a few weeks ago.

"We need a reunion," Annabeth said, and Nyssa nodded her head, excited already.

"Yeah, Katie and Travis can come with Lori and Molly, oh, and Mary should be showing around about now," Nyssa said, clapping her hands together at the idea. They looked up outside of the window, all of them taking different emotions at the sight.

Annabeth grinned at her two children, while Nyssa was next to her, nudging her with her rib. Will was looking at the scene in amusement, while Percy was rolling his eyes.

"As if my daughter would fall in love with her brother's best friend," Percy said, snorting. "She has much more class than that."

"You'll have to eat your words Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, pointing to the running figures of Marley, who had Alex chasing after her. Chase was in front of them, with a stick in his hand, looking beneath leaves for any wild life that he might find. He was thrown to the ground when Marley hand ran into him, and Alex couldn't stop running fast enough, so he collapsed on top of them. They all began to laugh, and Percy shook his head, before turning towards Will.

"Looks like we'll be related," He said, slapping Will on the back. Will looked slightly shocked, before he rolled his eyes.

"Can once in our lives, our children just meet their soul mates, do they seriously have to be our best friends or one of our family's best friends?" Nyssa said, as she was stirring the salad she had just made with some dressing.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on, where's the fun in that?" She said, before she called the kids to the dining table to where they started eating.

*HB*

* * *

><p><strong>And we are finished! What do you think of the ending? Love it, hate it? I might do something on Marley and Alex, only if you want me to though. I'll put a notice when the sequel might be up, if I do put a sequel up. I've got a few ideas, but I honestly don't know. What about you guys, what would you want for a sequel?<strong>


	26. No Sequel, Sorry Guys :

A lot of you guys have bee asking me about a sequel, and I hate to say it but I don't think there will be. Yeah, I tried to write a sequel, but it just wouldn't work out. I think it's because I had completed and resolved all the problems of our characters, and just trying to write up a new plot with a completely new problems is hard without taking things back or reflecting from Hidden Beneath, so, yeah the sequel is on hiatus, and probably will never be off hiatus, sorry about that. I really did try, but I feel that I've come to a good end to Hidden Beneath. I don't want to write something that I know is going to be bad but still do so for popularity.

I'm really sorry for this and I know that most people were looking forward to the sequel, I just physically don't have the inspiration to write anymore about it.

Sorry :/


End file.
